I am not a hero, nor a villain
by Carrots123
Summary: AU. I was once a weak, anime loving guy. Now, I'm the twin brother of Issei Hyoudou, a Devil in Rias Gremorys Peerage and the wielder of the Boosted Gear. What do I do now that I'm in the DxD world? Only what every straight guy would do. Become as strong as possible and gather a harem of the most beautiful babes all the while fucking with cannon. Smart/Strong OC/SIxMass Harem.
1. Chapter I - Waking Up

**I'm not a hero, nor a villain**

**Chapter 1 – Waking up**

**Another fic with a powerful, Boosted Gear wielder OC that will include multiple crossovers such as, Shinmai Maou no Testament, Fate/Stay Night, Overlord and characters/techniques from other franchises.**

My old life was not exciting. It was not an outstanding tale of me forever striving to become the best of the best. It was not a story of one man living his life selflessly. Nope, I was a very selfish person.

I came from an average family with a comfortable and cosy lifestyle. I was an all round average guy myself. Average looks, average smarts, average everything and I had whole load of problems, the main one being I got bored easily. I can't tell you how many times I quit a job simply because I got bored of working there.

Anime and games were my safe haven.

After a long, boring day at work I would always put in a game – Mass Effect, Halo, Call of Duty, etc. – and then play it while having one of the many anime series I have watched repeatedly, playing in the background.

It was a pretty normal, if not sad life I lived so imagine my surprise when I woke up the next day. Not in my twenty-three year old body, but in the body of a baby.

"Oh look, Daichi-kun." Blearily looking around the bright room, my eyes landed on that of a middle aged woman with slightly aged features that would have once formed that of a very beautiful young woman. "Miko-chan he's awake."

The fuck. I know that the '-chan' suffix is usually used for female characters in most anime, so I better not be a girl. No offence to any girls out there, but I ain't got the temperament to deal with going through life once more and also dealing with all the drama that comes with being a girl. I'd much rather go through all the drama that comes with being a boy again because at least I know what to expect.

"I know, he's got your eyes." Oh thank god, I could laugh. Wait, no I actually am. That's weird. "And look, so is Issei-kun, it seems both our boys are awake now." Huh, I'm sure that name sounds familiar.

"Hello, Issei-chan, Miko-chan. Welcome to the Hyoudou family." The woman, my new mother apparently cooed down at us, smiling brightly as my new father smiled at us three. God, this is getting weird.

Wait, Hyoudou.

I tried to crane my neck as much as I could, but failed miserably. The cocoon of cloth that they had wrapped me in pretty much ensured that I was going to be either staring at the back of my eyelids, Daichi – fuck call him dad that is just to weird at the moment – or whatever her names is, don't even know her name just yet because Daichi was being a dick. Don't ask me why he is because I don't have a clue.

"Oh, Miko-chan, do you want to see your twin brother?" The woman cooed down at me and seriously, is this how adults treat babies because no wonder their such whiny little shits. I'm feeling like crying and kicking up a fuss because God damn that is annoying.

But thankfully, the woman did turn me to face the other baby and I finally landed my eyes on my new brother - dont really know what to think about that - but I didn't know what to really expect. It's not like the baby looks anything like Issei Hyoudou from the anime because he's a fucking baby! God I am stupid.

"Miko-chan, this is your brother, Issei Hyoudou." Oh fuck me. I'm in the fucking DxD universe, I don't know whether to laugh hysterically or cry equally hysterically because I'm going to die. Simple as that. Seriously, it may be a Harem anime filled with some of the busiest and beautiful anime girls, but whereas most anime have only two, maybe three God-tier characters, this show has hundreds. Seriously, it caters to every pantheon and therefore, every God and Goddess is a part of this show and that's not including the Satan's and the Dragons.

I am so fucked.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

After my initial panic attack that resulted in me crying – fucking baby hormones, they're more wild than teenage ones I swear – I fell asleep and awoke in the Hyoudou household. It was kind of plain, nothing like the sweet ass mansion that it pretty much became thanks to Rias.

But, it was home, my new home and it was far better than the one bedroom shithole of an apartment I lived in before.

And really it was then that I really started to think about the new world I lived in. I knew basics of the DxD storyline up to the Kokabiel Arc because then whatever patience I had with Issei just snapped. Don't get me wrong, he's adorable as baby – me more so, obviously – and if he's anything like his older self then I'm going to enjoy watching him get his ass kicked. But to me, Issei was never and should never be a protagonist.

No, Issei for me is much like Jiraiya just nowhere near as powerful. He should have a close relationship with the main protagonist and also be used to help bring some comedic value to the show. Because he sucks ass as a main character, but he does have all the makings of a good side character. Hell, I'll even make sure that he and Asia get together because I actually liked them as a pairing.

So being the good older brother I am – I was born a few minutes before him, so that by default makes me the older brother, you got a problem with that fight me because I guarantee you that once I get older and hit my grow spurt I will kick your motherfucking ass – decided to take his place as the main character and eventually the Harem King.

But with that new goal in mind, came a whole host of problems that I needed to deal with. The main one being that I'm weak as fuck. Seriously, there's literally no way to quantify just how weak I am compared to even the weakest of the supernatural world. Even comparing me to a cat and them to a lion would be grossly underestimating how far the gap between me and them was.

But hey, I may get bored easily but once I get motivated I'm one of the most determined people you can meet and believe me, I did not want to die. Hell, I didn't want Issei to die or get involved in the Supernatural World. I had two younger brothers in my old life and while I may have bullied and beaten the shit out of them when we were kids – it's the job of all older brothers and anyone out there who is an older brother can back me up on that statement – I was fiercely protective of them when someone started on them.

So when I turned five I started getting my parents to sign me up for various martial arts clubs which included, Kendo, Kyūdō, Karate, Judo, Taekwondo, Boxing, Muay Thai, Jujitsu and Aikido. Of course, Issei came along as well, but he quit after his membership had expired for the first month.

Was I an instant badass prodigy that had fan girls running after him constantly? Fuck no, but I had one distinct advantage over other kids my age.

And that was the fact that I was mentally twenty-three allowing me to process and understand things kids my age would never be able to do at this age. This allowed me to progress and grasp things much quicker than most children. In a way, that does make me a prodigy in the eyes of the people who had no clue of how old I actually was.

Not that I was complaining, in anime the prodigies always seemed to be the most badass and also the guys that seemed to attract the most chicks.

I kept up most of the training I did, but only ever went professional with Kendo. After all, I'm not sure if Kuoh has any other martial arts clubs because it was never mentioned and also, Kendo was where Rias's Knight, Kiba would be when not in class or at the Occult Research Club. This would allow me to gain his attention with my skills and by proxy, Rias. This however, was all dependent on the fact that I managed to impress Kiba, which would be easier said than done.

On the bright side, he wouldn't be able to use his entire speed and strength and would be forced to limit himself to only human levels of speed and his skill with a blade to avoid suspicion. This would give me an advantage and the main thing I was aiming to do would be beat him before he decides to cheat.

That wasn't all I had done in the years I had been 'reincarnated' so to speak. I also distinguished myself as a prodigy in not only martial arts, but also academically speaking as well.

The fact that I had already performed most of this curriculum and even gone on to get a University degree in Computer Science meant that I was breezing through the classes of Elementary School.

This resulted in me becoming bored, again. Something that was becoming a serious problem that strangely only ever disappeared in two ways, training my ass into the ground by either conditioning work in a gym or at one of the many Martial Arts Dojo's I was a member of, or by sparring/fighting.

Shit, I just realised I'm turning into a training junkie like Gai and Lee, note this people, if I start screaming about 'YOUTH' you have permission to shoot me. Dear god, what is my life coming to.

I'd much rather be a guy that didn't take enjoyment out of this shit, but I wasn't. At least let me be a battle junkie like Madara because he is the very definition of a badass. Thinking about it, I could grow out my black hair in similar style to his, now that would be cool and just complete the prodigy-badass-handsome-nicest guy you will ever meet persona I'm crafting.

Seriously, how did I go from having to be practically dragged there by my parents – my dad really, seen as though I had made him pay for all these classes and he was making damn sure that I did them – to running to each dojo, with some being more than a couple of miles away simply to get more training done. How, tell me how?!

Meh, it's not like my life is normal anymore. Hell, I'm nothing like the guy I was in my old world.

In this world I'm actually good-looking and not the average, could-blend-away-in-the-crowd-looking guy. At the age of sixteen and going into the recently turned co-ed High School Kuoh, I stood at a respectable height of 5"6 with spiky, wild black hair and equally coal black eyes, narrow jaw and a lean, muscular figure toned from years of training.

So yea, it's safe to say that I'm not really lacking in the fangirl department, which is a new feeling. Can't say I hate the attention nor do I really love it either. I'm indifferent, which really makes me feel like I'm falling into the stereotypical anime prodigy character profile.

…

…

…

Fuck.

Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.

So here I was, well me and Issei, who looked like an exact replica of his older self, walking towards Kuoh High clad in our uniform. We were just walking down the street, like a pair of dickheads.

Looking to my left, I could see Issei walking with an extra skip to his step and huge, goofy smile on his face. It attracted more than a few confused glances from people passing by, but I couldn't really find it in me to care. It was funny. Even though I couldn't read minds – just yet – it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going through Issei's mind, especially if you know who he is.

Even at sixteen, Issei had not done himself any favours at our old school as in our final years he had really gone into the deep end of perversion. He was not quite as bad as he was when the Highschool DxD anime started, but he was definitely getting there.

"Do try and be careful, Otouto." Issei's head snapped up to look at me, his eyes narrowed in confusion and annoyance. I allowed a smirk to cross my features at his annoyance of being called 'little brother.' He was dead set on the belief that I wasn't his older brother, but that we were twins, I never failed to pass up on an opportunity to tease him about it.

"I don't know what you mean, _Miko-chan."_ Now that is just plain adorable, his tiny little brain couldn't even come up with a proper insulting nickname for me. I had long since grown out of being embarrassed of my mothers old nickname for me. "I'm always careful."

My smirk widened as his eyes trailed across the forms of the many teenage girls in Kuoh Academy. I couldn't really blame him, they may be fiftee to sixteen, but some were already the textbook definition of 'jail bait.'

"Of course you don't, _Otouto."_ I agreed with him, as we entered the main building room and moved towards our classroom. Both our maths classrooms were on the top floor, but whereas Issei was entering into the Second Year curriculum course by just barely meeting the standards, I had the honour of being tested into the Third Year course. "Try and stay out of trouble if you don't mind, I don't want to have to save you on my first day of school."

"Whatever, pretty boy." He called back and I gave him a short wave over my shoulder and moved down the corridor towards the classroom.

I could see a few girls moving down, some having taken notice of me, stopping, then whispering to one another before breaking out into giggles with a small blush on their cheeks. It was definitely a confidence booster, but it was a little unrealistic in its portrayal of young teenage girls.

I think.

Stopping outside my classroom, I opened the door and stepped inside. I was stuck instantly by the visage of one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had long flowing, dark brown hair, green eyes framed by red glasses with a beauty marks under her left eye. Her outfit that consisted of a green sweater, short skirt and long, brown tights that did nothing to hide her voluptuous figure.

The very definition of a cougar, or a MILF if she had a kid. God I hoped she wasn't married and if the way she took a few moments to trail her own eyes up and down my body then it was safe to say that she was either unhitched or wasn't too afraid in 'experimenting' with other partners, specifically of the younger variety.

Not that I would complain, having sex with one of my teachers was a fantasy of mine, especially when there was a few extremely beautiful women as teachers from old life and this new one. I would definitely be putting effort into getting into this woman's pants.

Now that I think about it, she kind of looked like Chisato Hasegawa from that other Harem Anime, Shinmai Maou no Testament. Just like to point I actually liked this anime because it had a main character that was actually a decent enough guy to watch. Though from what I remember, Chisato was the school nurse and not a math teacher.

"Ah, good morning." I finally managed to find my voice, which was a relief. I'm pretty sure I've already made it very clear I like the way she looks and by her smile that had seemed to grow a little wider, she had noticed. That was good sign, she wasn't against me looking at her with oblivious lust and seemed to enjoy the attention.

I may not be a shameless pervert like Issei, but I was every bit as perverted as him, just much quieter in my appreciation of the female form.

"Good morning, you must be Hyoudou-kun, yes?" She greeted kindly and I nodded my head, her hands clasped behind her back and I didn't know whether it was on purpose or not, but her chest seemed to be jutted forwards just a bit more than usual. "I'm Chisato Hasegawa, your math teacher. Why don't you take a look on the board and find your name before taking your seat."

"Of course, thank you." I dipped my head slightly as a sign of thanks and walked past her towards the board. On the way my eyes flickered around the room to find that it was only partly full, out of around 30, maybe 35 seats, there was just over half that still empty.

It took everything in me not to slip when I finally landed my eyes upon where I was sat. It was in the middle of the room with about seven names belonging to people who had no relevance to the overall story surrounding me however, on my left was the name belonging to a certain redheaded Devil.

Rias Gremory.

_'Fuck. Yes.'_ Now Rias in my opinion is pretty weak compared to most Devils, but really who cares. She's hot and is totally into allowing the love of her life to have a Harem, you may not like her, but I'm not passing up on having a babe like that. That's one thing that really confused me about OC and Self-Insert stories on FanFiction.

It's pretty much an excuse to have every babe you want and fulfil every male fantasy you can have. Why do they focus on solely making sure to be the good guys or completely evil? Why not just go through life getting stronger and doing whatever you want? That's pretty much what Self-Inserts and OC stories are. An excuse to fuck up the storyline into whatever shit show you want it to be. Fuck canon, make life what you want it to be. Follow your own destiny, so to speak.

Me, I've already got plans for the future. These three are very simple on paper, but will be much harder to execute. So in no particular order, my first plan is to get harem of beautiful women that will fulfil every single one of my male fantasies, the next is to become the most powerful being in the world and finally, to discover if other universes exist and how to travel to them.

But I was getting off track, after having looked at where my name was situated on the board, I then moved towards my seat. Making sure to try and avoid looking at the perfect ass of Chisato as she moved past me.

Though this became much easier when my eyes finally landed on Rias Gremory herself. Just like the anime did no justice for Chisato Hasegawa, it was the exact same for Rias Gremory. Long flowing red hair, a beautiful heart shaped face, green-blue eyes and a busty and curvaceous body that put models to shame that was barely hidden by her school uniform. Everything about her was sex appeal at its finest and I found myself struggling to not get onto my knees a worship her.

It was like a whisper in the back of ones mind, the voice of a woman in the throes of passion, whispering into your ear that they will fulfil every single one of your fantasises if you simply look and worship her. So for a young man at the age of fifteen, like me, it was very difficult.

However, while my body was that of a fifteen year old, I had the mind of thirty-nine year old (twenty-three from my old life, plus the sixteen of this life). So, I eventually managed to ignore the whisper, though it was still there like a bug that refused to fly away.

"Hello, Hyoudou-san, I'm Rias Gremory." The redhead goddess greeted, her voice every bit as kind and gentle as the smile on her face. Yet to me, there was something almost sinful about it.

"It's nice to meet you, Gremory-san, but you can call me Mikoto." Her smile widened even more and I felt my cheeks burn. Yep, this was going to be a long fucking year if this is how I'm going to act around her. I need to get a hold of myself and as I have learned in the few years of my life, the meditative art of Kyūdō and beating the ever living shit out of any of my sparring partners was a good way to do that.

"Then please, call me Rias, Mikoto-kun." I allowed my signature smirk to come across my features, the one I had tailored after the various male models who seemed to make the girls turn into blushing messes, mine did the same after I finally managed to get get it down just right. On the inside, I allowed none of my internal cheering and self-congratulations when I saw the hint of a blush on her cheeks. I didn't even care if it was real or faked.

"Of course, Rias-chan." If she was going to go straight to affectionate suffixes, might as well do the same.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Rias stared down at the chessboard, the pieces positioned randomly around the board to make victory difficult to achieve. All done so by her Queen, Akeno Himejima. Yet, her hand had not moved to touch even a single piece, not even after a good few minutes of staring in silence.

"Ara, have I finally managed to stump you, Buchou?" Rias turned her head, having finally broken out of her trance as she turned to face her Queen. Akeno was every bit as beautiful, slightly taller, long flowing black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a bust even bigger than her own, something that was a constant source of teasing and jealousy between the two.

"Hardly, Akeno-chan." Rias replied dryly, turning back to face the board and after a few seconds, began moving her own pieces – only a Queen, Knight and a Rook piece against a full peerage – around the board, the enemy pieces responding in kind. It was a little piece of magic gifted to her by her brother, Sirzech Lucifer and she had preprogrammed each of her enemies pieces to respond exactly like her 'fiancé' has done in his past Rating Games. Thus, preparing her to face Riser Phenex. "I was simply thinking."

Akeno moved forwards and gently deposited her tray upon the side of table and poured both herself and Rias a steaming cup of tea. "Ohhh, would this happen to do with one, Hyoudou-kun?"

Rias tensed slightly as she heard the teasing note to Akeno's voice and shook her head. "You know I don't not mean it in such a way, he is human. Hardly worth the time." She dismissed the thought of dating a human, they were weak and powerless. She was a Devil, a being who desired power above all else, why would she lower herself to get romantically involved with a human of all things.

"Of course, Buchou." Akeno's smile turned sinister, a direct contrast to her gentle and almost angelic smile she wore in public. "Perhaps, I will have fun with him in my own time. After all, he is handsome." Rias looked at her Queen with a raised eyebrow. "I wonder what screams he will make should I play with him."

"You and your fetishes." Rias smiled in amusement at her Queen's S&M fetish.

"Like you don't have your own." Akeno shot back in kind and Rias froze when she saw the devilish smile appear. "Cos~play." The black haired Devils voice took an sing-song tone as she drew out that single word and Rias felt herself blush right to her roots.

Shaking her head, she glared at her Queen. "So, I didn't hear you complaining when we altered roles that one time." Akeno covered her mouth with one hand and giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Kukuku." Despite not being able to see the smile on Akeno's face, Rias could see the lust in her eyes. "One of our more daring experiments, no? We had so much fun, me the naughty schoolgirl being punished by the big…bad…headmistress." Akeno purred, slowly moving round and dropping down to straddle Rias's lap.

"Indeed." Rias replied, running her hands up Akeno's smooth thigh and resting her head on top of her marshmallow like bust. Akeno meanwhile, cupped Rias's cheek and leaned down to place a kiss upon her Kings lips before slowly pulling away just as a Teleportation Circle appeared in the centre of the room.

Both turned to look as from it, Koneko stepped out and moved towards the sofa.

"Ah, Koneko-chan." Akeno greeted with a smile, getting off her Kings lap and moving towards the tray and picked up a plate of treats and handed them towards Koneko. "Your back early."

There was nothing but silence from the young girl as she nodded her head, all the while nibbling on her treats.

"Koneko-chan." The young girl liked up to see Rias moving towards her. "What did you find? Does he hold a Sacred Gear?"

"Hai." She replied shortly, her voice devoid of emotion and that seemed to be the end of it and Rias felt a smile cross her features. "Dragon." That sent a ripple of shock through both King and Queen as they stared at one another in shock.

"Mikoto-kun, smells like a Dragon?" Rias asked in shock and she nearly had to grab hold of something when she saw her Rook nod her head in agreement. It took everything Rias had to not fall to the ground in shock as she grasped hold of exactly what this meant. Sacred Gears were rare, Sacred Gears that related to Dragons was like running across Mithril in this day and age. While not impossible, it was more likely to win the jackpot a thousand times in a row than to run across Mithril.

"Buchou?" Akeno whispered in shock, breaking the silence of the room.

"Not now, Akeno." Rias replied, moving towards the door to her bedroom. "I need to be alone to think, but put a Familiar to watch Hyoudou-san and monitor him." Just before she stepped into her bedroom, she turned back around it face Akeno. "Also, get me everything you can on Mikoto-kun."

"Hai, Buchou." Akeno bowed in response before the Gremory heiress disappeared into her room. "Ara, ara, Mikoto-kun you are becoming more interesting by the minute." She whispered, her face staring out the window with an almost crazed look in her eyes. "Perhaps, we shall see who will scream more. You, or me."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

"Honestly, Mikoto-kun." A female voice exasperatedly spoke up over the sounds of two wooden sticks colliding against one another with great speed and power. "You're going to have to try harder than that."

I smirked underneath my helmet as I stared at my opponent. "Then, allow me to stop disappointing you." We clashed once more, the two of us, our Shinai clashing with even greater speed and force. It became a deadly dance as we moved across the mat, never once landing a hit against on another as we expertly parried and attacked.

In terms of skill and speed we were evenly matched. However, my opponent was slightly taller at a height of 5"9 and therefore had the greater reach. Me on the other hand, while being smaller was much stronger and it showed.

As the fight went on, every time my Shinai clashed against hers, it would send her off-balance slightly. Not loads or an over exaggerated amount, but enough that it gave me enough time to slip a strike through her guard. "Tsuki-bu." I whispered, just loud enough for us both to hear and then she laughed.

"Ara, my loss again it seem, Mikoto-kun." The woman took off her helmet revealing the beautiful face of a young woman aged eighteen with long, flowing purple hair that was tied back as to not impair her ability to see. Despite the fact that her face was drenched in sweat, she was still extremely beautiful.

I chuckled in amusement, taking off my helmet to reveal my equally sweaty face. "It seems that way, Saeko-senpai." I replied, as we both moved off the mat to place our Kendo sticks in the stands. "What's that, one hundred and fifteen to me and…two to you?"

A grunt of pain escape my mouth when Saeko smacked her Kendo stick into my stomach - and really, shes lucky that me spanking her would result in me getting my assk kicked - as a result of my teasing and yes, yes I am talking with the very same Saeko Busujima from Highschool of the Dead. Yep, it was a big shock to me when I faced off against her in the Regional Championships three years ago and ended up losing. Ever since then she moved to my dojo and we started training together and became close friends/rivals.

Now, I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but really whoever brought me to this world has done so with making this the ideal life for a pervert and anime freak like me. Highschool DxD, Highschool of the Dead and as of today, I found out that Shinmai Maou no Testament was also part of this world I'm in. Yea, I'm definitely going to have a harem of beautiful women that will make every guy out there weep with envy.

But that's not the point, if I find the person who brought me to this world, I'm going to shake their hand and thank them profusely.

Looking back at Saeko who had was beginning to remove her armour, I took in her figure. In her sweaty state, parts of her Kendogi clung to her frame and outlined certain assets, which I enjoyed greatly. Hell, the dojo had seen a huge rise in male members ever since Saeko joined and had blossomed into a beautiful young women. Even some of the male teachers couldn't keep their eyes off her.

None tried anything though, Saeko had put a stop to that a long time ago when she savagely beat down three guys who had asked her out a little forcibly. It had sent a message, even more so when the only guy she seemed to associate with besides her grandfather, was myself. And I may or may not have sent my own message that Saeko was off limits. So what, sue me.

"Funny, Mikoto-kun." Saeko replied, I too relieving myself of my armour. "You can joke all you want, but we both know that I am better."

"Ha. In your dreams, Saeko-chan." I replied back as we moved to our separate changing rooms.

After having a quick shower and getting changed into some loose fitting jogging pants and a t-shirt, I slung my kitbag over my shoulder and held my Shinai in one hand before moving out towards the exit. Sharing a quick goodbye with the receptionist and moved to meet Saeko who was waiting outside.

Unlike myself, Saeko dedicated her entire free time to training in Kendo and so when she said she was better than me, she meant it. I spent my time alternating between numerous martial arts and while that experience allowed me to match Saeko in terms of skill and experience, her overall fluidity and control over her body when it came to Kendo far surpassed mine.

"Walk me home?" She asked with a smile that said I would whether I wanted to or not. Not that I would say no, who would pass up on a chance to be seen in public with a beautiful woman like Saeko who as of recently had made her intentions towards me very clear.

That didn't mean I would act on it just yet, I knew Saeko and she loved to test people. Most people who approached her to be friends usually were tested in numerous ways, I myself had undergone similar testing. She liked to test to see if they had sense of discipline and patience. She wanted someone like her, someone who was more than willing to wait a lifetime for the perfect moment to strike.

It was a serious drain on my self-control and patience as she made it very clear on what she wanted, sometimes less subtle than I would have liked. Especially because it made me just want to pin her against the nearest object and fuck her goddamn brains out. But I persevered and waited, after all, good things came to those that waited.

Luckily for me, Saeko's house was on the way to mine, just a few houses down in fact, when we were in Elementary school together it was quite often that me, her and Issei would walk into school together. It was just a shame that she had left Kuoh last year and was perusing a career as a professional Kendo fighter. I would love to have more opprtunities to se her ass sway from side to side in the Kuoh school skirts.

"This is me." We came to a stop outside her house and she turned towards me. "Meet you tomorrow at the dojo."

"Yea, I'm on a winning streak right now." I smirked at her, something she returned and I noticed the flash of crazed madness in her eyes that had appeared in the anime. Not going to lie, it was a bit of turn on, especially the thought of taming someone was as wild as Saeko. "Goodnight, Saeko-chan."

"Goodnight, Mikoto-kun." And as was usually for the past couple of months, she leaned forwards and went to press a kiss to my cheek. Except, her lips were pressed against mine, well pressed was too kind of a word, more like a brush of her lips against mine.

Just as I was beginning to realise what was going on she pulled away and with a smirk, sauntered into her house, her hips moving with a little more sway than usual.

I stood there for a few moments and shook my head before walking down the street with a smirk on my face. "Looks like it's not gonna be much longer now." It was safe to say that I was very much looking forward to the moment Saeko eventually stopped with her testing of me because she was definitely going to receive some form of punishment for giving me blue balls for this long. "Ahh, I can't wait."

**A/N: So yeah, a new story that focuses on myself in the DxD world with elements from other franchises. This will be a lemon fic with a serious plot, so expect both in equal amounts and not loads of lemon with some plot, or plot with some lemons. I will aim for equal amounts of both.**

**Now so far, Mikoto Hyoudou is pretty weak in terms of the DxD universe. He's a skilled fighter having learnt numerous martial arts and so when he becomes a a Devil, he won't be extremely useless. And as for the harem this is it so far:**

**Rias Gremory.**

**Akeno Himejima.**

**Koneko Toujou.**

**Chisato Hasegawa.**

**Saeko Busujima.**

**Now I will be posting a list of the harem at then end of each chapter, but members of the harem will only appear as and when they have been introduced in the story (that means either they made an appearance and interacted with another character, or has been mentioned in conversation). This story can and cannot be taken seriously. The romance element do not take seriously, but the plot and action you can do.**

**Also eventually, Mikoto will go into different universes such as:**

**Naruto.**

**Fairy Tail.**

**One Piece.**

**Bleach.**

**Marvel.**

**DC.**

**Possibly more.**

**So if you want another universe to be incorporated into the story then let me know in a review.**


	2. Chapter II - To Become a Devil

**Not a Hero, Nor a Villain**

**Chapter 2 – To become a Devil**

**Another fic with a powerful, Boosted Gear wielder OC that will include multiple crossovers such as, Shinmai Maou no Testament, Fate/Stay Night, Overlord and characters/techniques from other franchises.**

A yawn escaped my mouth as I stretched my hands above my head. The bell had rung a few seconds ago and the classroom was filled with the sounds of students packing their bags. An hour had gone by and with it, History had ended. Thank fuck for that. I should have really expected more professionalism from the teacher, but he seemed more focused on staring at the obvious jail bait in the classroom.

Good luck with that mate.

"Tired, Mikoto-kun?" I looked to my left and saw Rias looking at me with a smile on her face. Thankfully, I had actually managed to sort out my problem of turning into a blushing mess like any other teenager pretty quickly. One of the few good things to happen recently besides being in the presence of something of the fittest anime girls near enough 24/7.

"Nah, just bored." I replied back easily, my lazy grin on my face as I too, began to pack my bag.

"Ara, and why is that? Are you perhaps too good for us, Kingu-kun." Ah, the sweet sound of the secret sadist and S&M lover, Akeno Himejima. Really, I must be one of the most luckiest or unluckiest guy in the world, especially if one really got to know the two girls like I had. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm the only human to befriend the two girls.

Now for me, that was good because ever since the end of the first week, the two had spent increasingly more time around me than I had expected. But, I had vastly underestimated how far Akeno was willing to go in her attempts to coax a reaction out of me. Mainly because when I had first met her, I had managed to keep myself from blushing despite her subtle teasing. On numerous occasions when speaking to me without Rias around, she would pin me up against the wall and make sure to press all her womanly assets up against me.

Just like to point out that I was not complaining because holy shit, she's has huge breasts and feeling them up against me was a dream come true. The onto thing that would be better was to have them pressed up against while we're both naked. And perhaps a few other things along with it.

But like now for example, when Rias was around. She was content to simply sit on the edge of the table, her short – and as some elderly women would say, scandalously short – skirt rode up even further up her legs to the point I actually managed to catch a glimpse of her thong, which just, well shit. I'm hard. Again. Fucking blue balls are going to be the end of me I swear.

Rias on the other hand, was more subtle in her attempts at getting close to me. An occasional brush of our hands as we walk, giving me great views of her cleavage as we talked and on some occasions leaning onto me when looking looking at something.

I don't know why, pretty sure that my brothers the one with the Boosted Gear, so there either getting close to me, to get closer to my brother which is pretty shit. Or I have a Sacred Gear that had gotten their attention. Because, while I had sparred with Kiba a few times, it was not enough to warrant this much attention. Or maybe it had.

The pretty boy, dubbed the Prince of Kuoh Academy – while I was dubbed the King of Kuoh Academy – was skilled in sword fighting, but not as much as me. He had the skills of someone who had taken up the practise of sword fighting only a few years ago. So when we did spar I had the advantage in skill, but he had the advantage in strength and speed. But when he fought, he was also pretty basic in his attacks, they were well executed, but pretty basic and predictable.

"Hardly, Sadis-chan." My little nickname wasn't exactly smart, just a shortened version of the word 'sadist,' but it served the purpose of making Akeno's smile becoming challenging and Rias to giggle in amusement. "I like to think of me just being ahead of the curve."

"Oh really." Akeno leaned back, slowly and sensually crossing her legs one over the other and pushed her chest out even more. "In what way?"

"Enough, Akeno." Rias cut in before things could really get heated, which was a shame. Things were just getting good. Thought from her narrowed eyes it might have been out of jealousy, now isn't that interesting. I had already established early on in the past two months that relationship between Rias and Akeno was bit more…intimate than what they displayed in the anime and I'm pretty sure Devils were very possessive. But this was proving to be more and more interesting as the day went on.

"Hai, Buchou." And instant subservience from Akeno, though her eyes still held a hint of desire at continuing this little challenge between us. God, I really hoped that I did have a Sacred Gear because I wanted nothing more than to be a part of this harem.

After having made sure that me and Akeno wouldn't dissolve back into our challenge, she then turned to me. "Will you join us for lunch again today, Mikoto-kun?" She asked, though the voice that always appeared in mind when in her presence grew louder.

I had hypothesised that this was part of what made the Devils in Kuoh not only more beautiful – some no more so than the average person – more desirable as a whole. This voice wore at a persons will and eventually turned them into puppets. However, this only worked on the weak minded and as I had proven, I was not exactly a person of weak mind.

"Sure. Though I will have to leave early to get the Kendo area set up for the team to train in." Rias and Akeno nodded their heads and as a group, we left the history classroom towards the cafeteria.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Yuuto Kiba looked on as Mikoto, dubbed the King of Kuoh Academy led the Female Kendo Team through various forms, making sure to correct their stance as he moved around. He would admit to being curious about the human, especially seen as though he seemed to be just as much as psychopath as most of Devil society.

Now that didn't mean that all Devils were psychopaths, just most of them.

Kiba had grown up around a lot of people who shared the similar traits as Mikoto and had long since grown to see through the mask they put up. Mikoto's mask was immaculately put together, his emotions seemed almost real and he hid his more egotistical traits quite well. But there were little tells that allowed him to realise this.

The first was his constant need for stimulus.

Mikoto always seemed to be or needing to be doing something challenging and like now for example, Kiba could see his fellow 'pretty boy' become a little agitated. Tasks like these weren't very challenging and the Knight of Rias Gremory's Peerage knew that Mikoto would challenge him to a spar. Just like all psychopaths, they craved high levels of stimulus.

Another act that had given him away was his superficial charm.

Mikoto whenever you saw him was always smiling and willing to offer help to people around him. At first people had accepted his friendly offers to help, but as his popularity grew people always started to turn him down saying that he was probably needed elsewhere. Without people even realising, Mikoto had gained huge popularity due to his kindness and helpfulness that they didn't even realise that he had manipulated them. And it was all because of his superficial charm.

Not only that, but he was always there to stop his brother from doing something perverted. That alone had made him immensely popular amongst the large female population of Kuoh Academy.

Then there was the final sign that had given it away. His complete lack of understanding of human emotion.

He performed them perfectly. Convinced even himself for a little while that Mikoto was just a normal human, but Kiba had seen the cold and calculating person that Mikoto really was, hidden behind a mask of kindness. To be completely honest, Kiba didn't really care.

What he did care about though, was how Mikoto would act when becoming a Devil. It was not uncommon for some newly Reincarnated Devils to go completely insane and be entirely corrupted by the Evil Pieces, hence Stray Devils. Some took awhile to turn and for others, it happened instantly. He hoped for Rias's sake, that Mikoto actually stayed sane, just so that he could help his King escape from Riser Phenex.

Hell, Kiba even knew that Rias would give anything to ensure that Mikoto accepted her as his new King. She would give herself, her wealth, and no doubt everything she did and could ever possibly own to Mikoto as long as he helped her escape her engagement to Riser Phenex.

Rias had already started subtly seducing Mikoto with Akeno doing the same. As the wielder of the Longinus Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear, Mikoto automatically became one of the most dangerous people in the world. Their potential was almost limitless and couple that with Mikoto's already impressive skill for human and Kiba knew why Rias and Akeno were so willing to degrade themselves as to seduce a human.

"Ah, Kiba-san." Looking up, the young man in questions saw Mikoto walking towards him with a Shinai in both hands. "Care for a spar?"

Smiling, Kiba nodded his head. "Sure." He had yet to beat Mikoto in a spar. After all, he could only limit himself to human levels of speed and strength, in their first spar he had – in the heat of the moment – tapped into more of his Devil enhanced strength and nearly blown his cover. Though he knew that Mikoto had not completely forgotten.

Every time they sparred now, Mikoto would always egg him on to hit harder and faster.

That was another aspect of the eldest Hyoudou sibling, he was a battle junkie. Not completely crazed, but he was well on his way to being one. He didn't really care, what he did care about was the possibility that he might lose control of his bloodlust and go on a rampage, unable to tell friend from foe.

Still, these spars were very educational for Kiba.

Mikoto was skilled and Kiba was mediocre. Every time they spared Kiba felt himself improving slowly and steadily. 'Okita-sensei, when I return to the Underworld I will show you how much I have improved.'

Sōji Okita. One of the heroes of the Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan. A great historical figure of Japan and widely known as one of the greatest sword fighting masters of all time.

One of Kiba's goals was to eventually beat and surpass Sōji Okita in a duel of blades. Second only to his desire to destroy all Holy Blades.

Catching the Shinai thrown to him by his opponent, Kiba took a few practise swings before moving into the centre of the fighting mat, Mikoto doing the same. "Try not to hold back." Mikoto taunted and Kiba narrowed his eyes, it seems he really needed to be careful in how much strength and speed if Mikoto could tell he was holding back.

"I haven't been before now, that will not change now." Kiba replied and Mikoto smirked. Then the two rushed forwards and met in the middle parrying and blocking one another's strikes before going in for a strike of their own.

All the while, the female Kendo team looked on in awe.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Rolling my shoulder, I walked home in a steady pace. My last fight with Kiba had definitely being fun, it was such a shame that he didn't have the skill to match his strength and speed. I have no doubt that if that were the case then I would lose, but that's life.

"Erm, ano." I stopped in place and turned to look over my shoulder and so a young girl no older than myself. She had black hair left flowing down her back and violet eyes. It took me a few minutes to realise just where I had seen her before and when I did it was safe to say that I was stuck between freaking out and laughing madly.

_'Raynare, but you'll be going by Yūma right now.'_ I didn't know whether to freak out because she's meant to go for my brother and not me or laugh hysterically because my plans were finally falling into place. I was going to become a Devil because there was no way Raynare would try pull this off without being sure I had a Sacred Gear and that meant that Rias would not let me die.

Fuck yes.

At least that's what I hoped would happen.

It would suck if Raynare only tried to kill me simply because I was getting close to Rias and not because of a Sacred Gear. Partly because I wasn't too sure that Rias would attempt to bring me back as a Devil.

"Hello, can I help you?" Despite all this going through my mind, I continued to play the charming young man I had set myself out to be. "Are you lost?"

Raynare shook her head and I was actually struggling to imagine her as a Fallen Angel. Seriously, she acted just like a shy school girl and not a murderous Fallen Angel. Though, once I beat her into the ground I was going to break her pride and make her a servant. After all, killing her would such a waste of beauty. Perhaps I'll do the same with that other Fallen Angel, the blue haired one, what was her name again?

Ah, fuck. I can't remember. Oh well, I'll just make them both my servants when this was all said and done. Though the blue one might be difficult due to her going to fight Rias and Akeno.

Hmm, I'll have to change a few things up.

"No, I'm not lost." She looked up at me and smiled shyly, the blush on her cheeks only enhancing her innocent look and overall appeal. And well, fuck. I'm really was getting difficult to put Raynare and Yūma as the same person. "I'm Amano Yūma and well, I." Her blushed deepened as she struggled to get her words out.

"It's nice to meet you, Yūma-chan." I greeted calmly, making sure to give her a smile. "I'm Mikoto Hyoudou."

"H-hello." Then her blush deepened as she looked at the ground in embarrassment. "I-I well, I was w-wondering, if you w-would like to go on a d-d-date w-with m-me?" I blinked owlishly, even though I had already expected that. Couldn't come across as all-seeing and all-knowing now could I? That would be just stupid and attract far too much unwanted attention.

"A date?" I repeated slowly.

"Hai." She squeaked out and I was definitely going to force Raynare to play the part of Yūma every now and then, it would work perfectly in breaking her pride. After all, she did express her disgust at playing this little role to get close Issei. I'll just turn the tables on her. "I've always liked Mikoto-kun, ever since Elementary school, I just never worked up the courage to ask. I was scared that you didn't even know who I was seen as though you were always so popular."

Now that I think on it, I do recognise Raynare from somewhere. Oh shit, she planted memories in my mind because it's either that or she's been spying on me for years without me even realising. I actually hope it's the former because the latter is very worrying.

Still, I never let any of that show and just smiled at her. "I would love to, Yūma-chan." Her smiled widened as her blush deepened. "How about, Saturday at eleven? Does that sound good for you?"

"Hai." She nodded her head happily. "I'll see you Saturday, Mikoto-kun."

"I'll see you then, Yūma-chan, where do you want me to pick you up from?" She took a few moments to consider where and then smiled.

"The Supermarket in the centre of town."

"Okay then, I'll see you later, Yūma-chan." I called and she returned it with a wave before skipping off. She really did put a lot of effort into getting this down.

Shaking my head in amusement, I continued to walk back home with a feeling of accomplishment. _'In two days, everything will change and I can finally start setting out to complete my goals. Who to go for first though I wonder? Rias-chan, Sadis-chan, Saeko-chan, Chisato-sensei or Raynare?'_

Oh the options available that were available were limitless.

Though the first order of business when I became a Devil would to actually get stronger than I was right now. Then, I could focus on the girls. It wouldn't do me any good to have a Harem of beautiful women only to be killed because I was too weak to defend myself.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Stepping into her quarters of the abandoned church, Raynare snarled angrily as she thought back to what she had done. How dare Kokabiel ask her to get close to a Human of all thing? Those inferior beings were not worthy of her attention let alone anything else. She didn't care that Kokabiel was offering her chance for more power, right now she was just far too angry to care.

_'Why not ask Kalawarner, she fell for Lust and was put on this team for the sole reason to get close to humans in the first place.' _She raged internally. _'I was chosen for my power, I'm more than capable of dealing with any Stray Devil and that along with Dohanseek should be more than enough to deal with the Gremory Heiress and the Sitri Heiress!'_

A lie, but in her current enraged state Raynare wasn't exactly thinking straight.

"My, my." The sultrily voice of Kalawarner made Raynare spin around to stare at the buxom beauty. "Whatever has made you so angry, hmm? Is it perhaps the task Kokabiel-sama gave you?"

Raynare snarled angrily. "Do not play coy, Kalawarner! Why am I being forced to interact with that, _Human_?!" Her breathing grew heavy and the school uniform she had yet to get rid of began to strain against her breasts that had grown ever since letting her Yūma transformation go. "You are the one that is good at seducing men and women, not me!"

"Are you, perhaps jealous of my ability to seduce others?" Kalawarner questioned, while crossing the room to stand before Raynare who looked up at the slightly taller and more mature looking woman.

Huffing, Raynare crossed her arms underneath her bust, making a few buttons pop open revealing a large amount of cleavage. "Not in the slightest."

"My, my, you really are jealous." Kalawarner laughed and Raynare's earlier snarl of anger appeared on her face. "No need to be jealous, little Raynare. But really, you have more of a chance at seducing this boy than I or Mittelt would."

"How so? You are more beautiful than I and the human may like mature women or lolis." Kalawarner smiled and cupped Raynare's cheek. She could still remember when Raynare had first become a Fallen Angel and she (Kalawarner) had been assigned as her mentor. The girl had always being the jealous sort, always striving to good at everything, though mainly focusing on killing and gaining power.

Sadly, like most people, power was not quick to come by and was a slow process.

"Perhaps, but what happened if I were to be seen with him in public and he were to be found dead the next day?" Kalawarner questioned. "We cannot wipe the memories of the whole city and word will spread like wild fire if a young boy of sixteen were to be seen with a woman like myself." Raynare nodded her head begrudgingly. "However, if a young boy were to be seen in public with a young girl like Yūma, then no one would suspect you of killing the boy."

"Tch, whatever." Raynare clicked her teeth in annoyance, but noted that Kalawarner had yet to release her cheeks.

"Besides, he is quite handsome." Kalawarner made a show of liking her lips sensually. "You are quite lucky to be tasked with a seducing someone with his looks, some of the men and women I have being tasked with getting close with were fat and old. Disgusting creatures that had somehow being given the gift of a Sacred Gear."

Raynare nodded her head slowly. She, Kalawarner had been partners since Raynare had become a Fallen Angel. Always together hunting down Sacred Gear wielders and killing them before they could be turned into Reincarnated Devils.

"Even then, it does not change that he is human." Raynare replied haughtily and Kalawarner smirked.

"No it does not." Kalawarner leaned forward until their noses were touching. "Perhaps I should make sure to give you some incentive to carry out your task." Before Raynare could speak, her words got muffled by the buxom beauty pressing her lips against hers and while shocked at this sudden act quickly returned the kiss with equal vigour.

The Rogue Exorcists that passed by the room felt their pants become a few sizes two small at the sounds of the wanton moans released by the two Fallen Angels as they indulged in carnal pleasure.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

I smirked as I parried a few powerful strikes from Saeko's Shinai with practised ease before responding with a few of my own. Though they were parried and once again, I found myself on the defensive as Saeko released a great deal of anger upon me.

Perhaps it was not the brightest idea to reveal that I had a date on Saturday, but I couldn't pass up on this chance.

Was it cruel?

Maybe a little, but seeing her so angry was incredibly hot, which makes me wondering how fucked up I have become. Meh, no use moaning about it and I instead do my hardest to egg on her anger even more. I knew that she could very well beat me within an inch of my life, but right now I couldn't care less.

Before I knew what had happened, Saeko hit my hand making my reflexively drop my Shinai and then poised the blade right at my throat. "I yield." To add extra affect to this, I raised my hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

"Hn." With that, Saeko spun on her heel and walked away.

Oh, yes. I had definitely pissed her off and by the looks a few people were giving us, they also realised this. Hell, somewhere even looking hopeful that they might have a chance with Saeko, though I doubted that very much.

Seeing her enter the ladies changing room, I quickly rushed to mine and got changed. Wasn't quite done just yet with what I had planned for Saeko and couldn't have her walking off before I was done.

Once I was done, I moved to the reception area and waited for a few minutes for Saeko to arrive. As soon as she saw me I could see she was still pissed and made this very clear by walking right past me, though I made sure to walk alongside her down the streets of Kuoh.

"You're angry with me." I pointed out and Saeko turned to look at me incredulously. "You're jealous that I have a date tomorrow."

"Hn." Once again she didn't answer and continued walking down the street.

"Are you jealous that I'm not going on a date with you?" She didn't answer and I felt my smirk widen at her obvious affirmative to my question. "You know, I only accepted her invitation because I felt sorry for her and because a certain someone seems intent on playing hard to get."

Once again there was silence, but I could see the twitch on Saeko's face. Reaching out with one hand, I grabbed hold of Saeko's wrist and spun her to face me and with my other hand placed on her lower back, pressed her up against me. Subconsciously, Saeko placed her hands up against my chest and took a few moments to regain her bearings.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly and I could feel the deadly undertone to her voice. It almost made me let go of her, but I didn't and instead pulled her closer to me.

"I'm making sure that you can't walk away until you understand that this isn't entirely my fault." Saeko looked at me with narrowed eyes and I smirked cheekily back at her. "If you hadn't kept on pulling away from me I would be taking you out on a date."

"So it's my fault, is it?"

"Partly." I replied back, completely disregarding her anger. "If I were to constantly leading you on, would you not go elsewhere? Wouldn't anybody? There's only so much one person can take before they eventually give up. I haven't, but that doesn't mean I can't look elsewhere until you have done this little game of cat and mouse." Her fists clenched against my t-shirt and she pushed me away.

"Whatever." Though she was still angry, not all of it seemed to be directed at me anymore. Still, a lot of it was, but not as much as before. "Where you even going on your _date_?" She mockingly asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"No idea, though we're going to meet up at the supermarket in the centre of town at eleven and then we'll just go where we want." I shrugged my shoulders and Saeko said nothing, and as we reached her house she silently went inside without saying anything. Can't say I wasn't a little bit disappointed, but I deserved it. I was being an asshole, but the seed had been planted, all that needed to happen now was for it to grow.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

"So it seems the Fallen Angels have made their move." Akeno noted as she watched her King, once again masterfully and easily solve the chess problem she had created. "What do you plan to do now?"

"For now…" Rias began, leaning back into her chair once she was done with puzzle and turning to look out the window. It was just beginning to turn dark and from what her familiar had reported, Mikoto and the Fallen Angel had enjoyed a busy date. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Hm." Rias interlocked her fingers together and turned to her Queen. "The Fallen Angel that have being stationed in Kuoh are Sacred Gear Hunters, they hunt down humans with dormant Sacred Gears and as we know, Mikoto-kun has a Longinus. More specifically, the Boosted Gear if the scent Koneko-chan got from his is true."

Akeno nodded her head, if there was one thing that you should never doubt, it is Koneko's sense of smell. "A powerful Sacred Gear, but also dangerous."

"It is." Rias smirked sinisterly. "But with him as a member of my Peerage, Riser will lose. The Fallen Angel's have only being allowed to stay in Kuoh for these few days simply because they give me the perfect excuse to reincarnate Mikoto-kun and also make him indebted to me."

"Kukuku, how cunning of you, Buchou." Akeno covered her mouth as if to try and stifle her laughter. Rias said nothing, only allowing a confident and smug smirk to appear on her beautiful features.

Everything was falling into place perfectly and by the end of tonight, she would have a new and powerful Pawn to use against her enemies.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Saturday had come around a little quicker than I had expected, but I found that the day itself, actually passed much slower than I would have liked. It was like when you were really looking forward to something and everything up until that point seems to take hours. And yes, I do realise that I sound like a fucking idiot and somewhat insane because really who looks forward to dying?

But that's not what I'm looking forward to.

No, I'm looking forward to being reincarnated as a Devil. Though if I actually do end up dying tonight then I am going to be so pissed. Wait, what if that is actually what happens tonight? Shit, I need to stop thinking about stuff like that. Happy thoughts, Mikoto, happy thoughts. Just think about having a Harem of beautiful women and becoming so powerful that you can destroy mountains with but a snap of your fingers.

And I'm calm again.

I looked down at Yūma because calling her Raynare isn't really something I'm going to do. It was far too confusing relating the happy and innocent Yūma to the murderous Fallen Angel that is Raynare. So as long as she acts like she currently is, then she is Yūma.

The date we had was alright I guess, dates aren't really my thing simply because there kind of boring. Nothing interesting really happens.

We met up at eleven, walked around town stopping at any place she wanted to go to. The only good thing that happened was when she actually asked to go to an arcade – but that was after lunch – which saved me from dying of boredom. Then we went somewhere to eat at lunch and just spent the rest of day the day wandering around Kuoh and stopping in shops to have a look around.

Currently we were walking through the park with the sun having descended about an hour ago. Apparently, it was a shortcut to Yūma's home, but I knew that was bullshit. Partly because the fountain we were coming up to is the exact place where Issei died in the anime, not real life.

Wow, I've just realised that I actually think of this as the real world even though this is all fictional.

Speaking of which, when he found out that I had a date he wasn't exactly happy. Especially when I showed him a picture of what she looked like. I'll give Raynare some serious props for going all out in acting and appearing like a normal teenage girl. Had a social media profile and everything.

Safe to say that I had a lot of fun teasing him about not having a girlfriend.

But here we were, reaching the end of the line. The end of my life as a human and hopefully, the beginning of my life as a Devil.

"M-Mikoto-kun, would you please do something for me?" She asked, shyly. It was very easy to see why Issei had thought she was going to ask him to kiss her. The clasping of her hands and the shuffling of her feet was a sign of nervous energy, the blush on her cheeks and her inability to look at me was a sign of her being embarrassed. Really, I was honestly expecting her to ask me to kiss and not die.

"Yes, of course, Yūma-chan." I replied and Yūma, no Raynare now smiled at me. There was vast difference between the innocent smile of Yūma to the cruel and malicious smile of Raynare.

"Would you please die for me?" Hmm, nope. Fuck that. I don't want to die, but I would take being turned into a Devil anytime of the week.

Outwardly, I blinked owlishly as if to appear confused. "Erm, what? Could you please repeat that Yūma-chan, I think I misheard you?" She smiled sinisterly and leaned forwards so that her warm breath ghosted along my ear and down my neck, I couldn't hold back the shiver than ran through my body.

"I said. Would you please die for me?" Then she jumped away, but instead of falling to the ground, she instead floated their in midair, her body having undergone a drastic change. Whereas before she had still being beautiful with a generous bust and some curves, she had been human. However, now her bust was bigger, her curves more pronounced and her outfit had completely changed into leather straps that revealed a lot of skin. Is it wrong that despite knowing I'm going to get skewered that I'm turned on?

Probably.

The most prominent feature about her change in appearance was the pair of black wings that stretched out magnificently under the light of the moon.

"Yūma-chan?" I spoke out in confusion, couldn't let it be known that I expected this. What I didn't expect was the pain that came next. I knew that Issei received a spear of light to the chest, but there is a difference between expecting it and knowing just how painful it is.

My entire body felt like it was being burned and not to mention that overwhelming amount of pain that came from the gaping hole in my chest. I released a cough and blood splattered over the ground and my clothes before I dropped to my knees looking at the hole in shock. Was that really how big that hole was? With the pain I'm feeling I'm pretty sure it must be bigger.

Then I collapsed, dropping onto my front as I stared up at Raynare who gave me one last cruel smirk before flying off. I could have sworn she gave little monologue to Issei, but maybe I was so focused on the wound that I didn't notice.

Really, how do authors expect a human to put up a fight against beings like Fallen Angels. I could understand Exorcists and Mages because they have magic. But how do they have ordinary humans managing to fight Raynare and almost win without magic or anything of the sort to give them an advantage.

As I lay there dying, I noticed a flash of red before my eyes finally closed.

Looks like I'm one step closer to achieving my ambitions. Now it's time for step two to begin.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Rias looked down at Mikoto with a benevolent smile upon her face. She could feel the Sacred Gear inside of him slowly tearing apart his dying body and in a matter of minutes will pass on to a new wielder. However, she rolled the Pawn piece in her hand and moved to kneel down beside Mikoto's dead body.

She scanned his body and summoned her Evil Piece set and took the remaining seven Pawn pieces and placed them upon Mikoto's chest. Then a Magic Circle appeared beneath her feet as her magic swirled around and slowly funnelled into the eight pieces upon Mikoto's chest.

Just before she could begin the incantation, something came rushing towards her head.

Reacting quickly, her hand shot up and caught the stick that slammed into her palm and then followed its length down towards the wielder.

She was shocked to find her former senpai, Saeko Busujima glaring hatefully and that the stick she was holding was actually a Shinai. "Good evening, Saeko-senpai." Rias greeted with a nod of her head before pushing gently. Even then, a small portion of her strength as a High-class a Devil sent Saeko stumbling backwards who never once took her narrowed eyes away from Rias.

"What are you going to do to him?" She asked.

Rias smiled. "I'm going to bring him back to life as my Pawn."

"Your pawn?" Then her eyes narrowed in greater anger. "You're going to make him your slave!"

"Of a sorts, but I do not have time to explain just yet." Saeko went to argue when she froze in fear as an aura of death descended upon the park sending nearby birds flying away in fear. "I would ask that you do not move to attack me again, Saeko-senpai. If you do, then I will not be able to revive, Mikoto-kun." It was not only her threat of being unable to save Mikoto that stopped Saeko in her tracks, but the violent red and black aura that surrounded the redhead.

Saeko dropped to her knees as her Shinai clattered against the ground, unable to comprehend how weak and helpless she was.

Seeing this, Rias nodded her head and turned back to Mikoto. **"I, Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Family do welcome you into my service as my Pawn, Mikoto Hyoudou!"** The Evil Pieces on his chest glowed before disappearing in a flash of red light and then the park became quiet once more.

The noticeable difference though was the shallow breathing that came from Mikoto. His wound was still large and bleeding, but for a Devil. It was not a fatal wound.

"His wound! It's not healed!" Saeko exclaimed, moving to try and stem the bleeding. "What did you do?!"

"I turned him into a Devil." Rias replied calmly and Saeko looked at her in shock and confusion.

**A/N: Another chapter done, the next chapter I'm going to work on is another Dawn of a New Era chapter and then go onto finish off another chapter for Injustice: The Path to Hell. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**So far, the harem stands at:**

**Rias Gremory.**

**Akeno Himejima.**

**Chisato Hasegawa.**

**Koneko Toujou.**

**Saeko Busujima.**

**Raynare.**

**Kalawarner.**

**So yea, a pretty sizeable harem so far and expect it to get bigger. If you don't like harem stories then I don't know why you're reading a DXD fic and not expecting a harem.**

**Now onto the questions:**

**Guest: Yes, yes, I did. Am I ashamed by it, not in the sligthest. But my character will be more serious and much more powerful than Issei so expect some serious OP moments as this story isn't really a 'serious' story. More of a story I put together as just a laugh and an excuse to fuck with the DXD storyline as I wished.**

**Hmason: He's still sixteen and still growing, eventually he will get to the 6 foot range but not right now.**

**akasuna123: I said Issei would be good as a side character that I mainly there for comedic value. I actually said that Issei is shit as a main character because he is. But as a side character he's no worse than any other side character, just an idiot that's there more to bring some humour.**

**As for Rias, I actually put somewhere that she is weak. But this is a first person perspective story. Right now, Mikoto is human and so compared to Rias, she is fucking powerful. But as he fights and meets stronger and stronger opponents he will realise how weak Rias.**

**allentey: Actually, right now I don't have a degree in computer science, but I'm going into university to do computer science. As for being a teacher, he is sixteen and I'd rather be a student and breeze through lessons and come off as a prodigy than be a teacher. That's who I am, I don't have the patience to teach others and to be honest you really need to read my story and other authors stories if you think I'm just forcing something to happen.**

**A lot of people just make shit happen because they want it to. I've actually explained that my mc wants to come off as a prodigy and have an excuse to get close to Rias. It's more realistic to have him be a prodigy student going into Kuoh than a prodigy teacher. Because let's face it, later on in the story I would have to display my mc as a lazy ass who doesn't care about teaching students and instead runs off to fight monsters and have sex with a bunch of girls.**

**Which one comes across as more realistic a student skipping school or teacher neglecting his students?**

**Guest: Can't do that sorry, don't have a Wattpad account. Besides, don't know why you're getting so pissed I actually said this story is not meant to be taken seriously. I put this together because I was bored and struggling with writers block.**

**Guest: Because Kiba had a Sacred Gear and Akeno was the daughter of a powerful member of the Fallen Angel faction. Each had potential and while Rias might not have seen it, others definitely have.**

**The Storm Master 567: Love your stories absolutely amazing and thank you for the feedback. As for Akeno screaming, that is a definite.**

**I would like to thank those of you who gave me CONSTRUCTIVE critiscm and actually read what I wrote instead of jumping to conclusions like some people, it means a lot. For those of you thinking of just writing flames just don't, you come across as pathetic because I'm actually putting my work out there and having someone come along and say it is shit and insult me as a writer can be hurtful. So if you're going to write a flame then don't and save us both the trouble.**

**Now I hope you enjoyed and if you have any questions please let me know in a review.**


	3. Chapter III - Adjusting

**I am not a Hero, nor a Villain**

**Chapter III – Adjusting**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

**"Dragon/God/Demon Speech."**

**_'Dragon/God/Demon Thought.'_**

_"Spells/Translations."_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Waking up after being stabbed in the chest is an odd experience. I don't know if it's just me, but I'm pretty sure that feeling great, hell wonderful is not what you're meant to feel when that happens. But I do, I feel great. I feel like I can take on the entire world.

Though, as I came down from my little high, I start notice things. I can hear the cars outside as if I was stood on the side of the road, I can smell the overwhelming scent of strawberries and feel a finger drawing patterns upon my chest? Oh shit, yes. I'm a Devil now, and if I remember correctly – which I do – that means Rias is the one drawing those patterns.

"I know you're awake, Mikoto-kun." Yep, definitely Rias, her voice is every bit as smooth and seductive as it always is when not putting up an act.

"Ma, ma, can't blame a guy for trying to enjoy the moment." I replied while looking down at her. It was one thing to feel her naked body pressed up against me, the sensation of her breasts squashed against my chest and the feel of our legs intertwined. It's a completely different thing to feel and see the body, well not see it fully as she is covered by a loose sheet - it's summer and too warm for quilt – but that only seems to make her sexier.

"Are you enjoying the view?" She teased while slowly pushing up and moving to straddle my chest, her moist lower lips pressed against my abs – which is it just me, or are they more defined than they have ever being before, hell every single one of my muscles seems more defined – with the tip of my hardness a hairs breadth away from touching against her firm ass cheeks.

These feelings took a backseat as my eyes followed the sheet that feel down until they landed upon Rias's breasts that bounced slightly when she dropped down upon my chest. "Very much so." I replied while leaning back into my cushion and just being content to take in her naked body before locking eyes upon her. "Not that I'm complaining, but can I ask why you're here because if we had sex and I don't remember it, well I'm going to be very annoyed."

Rias laughed melodically as she leaned down, making her breasts pillow out in my chest while resting her elbows upon my chest and then resting her chin on her interlocked fingers. "No, we didn't have sex. Though if what I'm feeling is anything to go by, I'm a little ashamed that didn't happen." I let out a groan as I felt her push backwards and rest the tip of my manhood just mere inches from her womanhood. "I never knew you were so _big_, Mikoto-kun. How could you keep that from me?"

"Believe me, if I had known that all it would have taken to get you in my bed was to say I had a big dick, I would have done so a long time ago." Once again Rias laughed. "But that still doesn't explain, why you're here?"

"Well that's very simple, Mikoto-kun." Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me with her as she sat up, burying my head into her large bust. I could just feel the hatred and envy of every man in the world bare down upon me and I loved every minute of it. "You were dying last night and in order to save you, I turned you into a Devil."

"A Devil?" Play ignorant Mikoto, you don't want to draw unnecessary attention to yourself. "Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

Rias laughed once more before cupping my cheeks, making me look deeply into her eyes. "Oh believe me, Mikoto-kun. You are a Devil and so am I." From her back two wings sprouted out and they were wicked looking things and I don't mean in the cool way. And I mean wicked in the evil and deadly way, they were sharp and pointed and looked like they could impale a person.

"Hmm?" I looked round her shoulder and took a closer look at the wings.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Rias was many things right now, amused, pleased, aroused, concerned and a little confused. Mikoto was very funny, his reactions and the flirting they had engaged in since waking up were very amusing. She was pleased because while Mikoto made it very clear he found her body desirable, he was not incapable of looking her in the eyes and holding a conversation. It showed excellent self-control.

She was aroused because Mikoto was a very handsome young man and had a well-defined and toned, muscular figure that had been enhanced by becoming a Devil. Not only that, but it seems Aika Kiryuu was very correct in her acts of perversion when ever looking at Mikoto. He was well-endowed.

But she was also concerned by just how aroused she was in his presence. Perhaps it was a mix of his Devilish nature and a mix of a Dragons scent that were doing this to her? She couldn't tell, but all she knew was that the musky scent and the hardness of his body and 'other' parts were making her unnaturally aroused.

And finally, she was confused. Confused on why Mikoto wasn't reacting like she had expected. Especially since as a human, he should be freaking out at the fact he had been killed by his girlfriend on their date. That would be a cause for worrying and freaking out, yet Mikoto was acting calm and collected.

"Hmm?" He looked at her Devil wings in confusion before turning to lock his coal, black eyes upon her own blue-green eyes and then there was silence. Hell, for the first time she actually felt herself get truly flustered in his presence. "A Devil?"

"Yes." She allowed her wings to disappear as he had finished looking at them.

"What does that mean?"

"Just like that? No freaking out over the fact you had died last night?" She had to ask, the way he was reacting was not normal.

He shook his head and Rias bit her lip as she watched his black hair that seemed wilder and more like the hair one would expect after a night of wild sex shake, catching her eyes. She couldn't hide the blush that came across her cheeks at the thought. In her mind, this was just becoming unfair, with the way she was acting she wouldn't be surprised if one of Mikoto's sins was the Sin of Lust.

"No, freaking out gets people nowhere." He looked into her eyes and Rias finally managed to get her blush under control. "I have long since learned that it's best just to roll with whatever comes your way and use what you have to your advantage. You say I'm a Devil?" She nodded her head. "Then I might as well use that to my advantage."

"Your advantage? What exactly do you have planned?" Rias questioned, honestly curious. Meanwhile, she decided to get her own back and tightened her arms around his back and rested her head upon his shoulder and made sure that her breathing brushed along his neck. The shiver this action elected made her smile in achievement.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

So that's how you want to play Rias? Oh I knew exactly what she was trying to do and I wasn't going to lay down and take it. Rias was mine, she just didn't know it yet and I plan to make sure that she knows it too.

Eventually.

Moving back so that I'm resting against my headrest, I rested the backs of my fingers along her side and slowly, moved them up and down. The little hitch in her breath at this action made me smirk in achievement. In my old life I may have not had much luck in the way of girls, but one of my girlfriends had a little bit of a reputation for getting round – I only found out that fact after we had been dating for a month and had found her cheating on me – but she had taught me a lot of things.

How to win these little power plays between a man and a woman was one of them.

Despite everything, it was obvious that Rias was not skilled in this aspect of seduction. Only used to having to flash a little skin and show off her assets in sexy outfits was all well and good, but it was only a fraction of what was required to seduce another person.

Though, the size of her assets certainly did give her more leeway than others.

"I don't know yet, what can I do as a Devil?" I whispered and the feel of my breath on her skin made her arms tighten around my neck. Don't know why Rias was being this adventurous or daring with me, she must know that I'm a hot-blooded guy and she – one of the must beautiful girls – is sat here naked and on my lap. If it wasn't for the fact that I wanted to completely own Rias, mind, body and soul I may have attempted to have sex with her. Sadly, I needed her to submit to me and so that meant a bad case of blue balls for me.

But once she submitted to me. Well, let's just say that I will have my way with Rias for as long as I want.

"Many things." She whispered back and shit, it seems she wasn't completely useless in the art of seduction after all, that little roll of her hips definitely made me tense up. "You can have a harem of beautiful women to attend to your every need. Become so powerful that you could reduce mountains to ash and rubble with a snap of your fingers. A Devil has no limits, only those they set themselves."

"I see." Keeping one hand to stroke her sides, getting ever closer and closer to the underside of her breasts, the other moved down rested at the top of her ass. "Then why me? Why turn me into a Devil and not let me die?"

"That's simple, but it will require me to explain some others things in more detail before getting to that fact." Rias replied.

"Then why not tell me? I hate being left in the dark on things."

"Because you're far too distracted, and so am I." Rias replied and pulled away to stare at me. I couldn't help but smirk at her as I saw the naked desire in her eyes. Who'd have thought she would have been this easy, guess that's an exhibitionist for you.

"Oi!" I turned my head just as Issei knocked on it. "Pretty boy!" The handle was being pushed down and I turned to Rias to see what she planned to do because I really didn't want Issei seeing her naked. I was being a little possessive, sue me.

Then her lips crushed against mine and my eyes widened in shock. Ok, I did not expect that, but I definitely wasn't going to complain. Closing my eyes I pressed my lips against hers, and moved one hand to completely cup her ass cheeks while the other moved to pull the sheet up to cover her body.

I could feel the smirk on her lips as they pressed against mine at that action, but I just pulled her closer to me and kissed her deeper. Making sure to bit down on her lower lip making her lips open up with a gasp and thrust my tongue into her mouth.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Rias smirked against Mikoto's lips as she felt the sheet drape across her naked body. She knew why he was doing it and she couldn't help but feel elated at having him be so possessive over her.

She wasn't bothered by having Mikoto's twin brother see her naked, his reaction would be priceless and it wasn't like she was ashamed of her body. She had sensed Issei coming towards the room minutes ago – he really did walk slow, but she guessed when at home, there was no need to rush – and had made no move to cover herself up.

She gasped in shock and slight pleasure when Mikoto lightly nibbled on her bottom lip and thrust his tongue into her mouth. Rias knew she was moaning and she honestly didn't care. Her body was very sensitive to stimuli and Mikoto was doing very, very good.

The hand on her ass groped her firm and supple flesh, slowly rising her up and down on his lap. Lucky for her, his manhood was not running against her womanhood as a cause of this action as she may just give into her rising arousal. But this action did mean that her breasts were rubbing against his chest and she couldn't help the little gasps that escaped her mouth that he swallowed greedily as her nipples tingled. Most of all though, was the skill of his tongue.

She had thought Akeno was skilled with her tongue, the many times she had made – not that she had to force her Queen to do anything sex related as she was more than willing – to orally please her. This had resulted in Akeno becoming very skilled with her tongue, but Mikoto may just be as good, if not better and Rias found her tongue beaten by his own.

"Wake up, mum wants you…" The door swung open and Issei stood there unable to move or tear his eyes away from the sight of his brother and Rias making out. Though his arrival seemed to have woken Mikoto out of his trance as he reluctantly broke away and turned to face Issei.

"I'm guessing breakfast is ready?" Issei dumbly nodded his head, his eyes locked onto the sheet that covered Rias's body as if trying to catch a peek. "Alright, tell mum I'll be down in a bit and that we'll need an extra plate setting up."

However, Issei didn't move as his eyes stayed locked on Rias who with an amused smile, leaned down to snuggle into Mikoto's body. She actually found Issei's antics amusing, the boy had already seen her make out with his brother and no doubt he would tell other people. Might as well act the part and besides, it may serve to give Mikoto more reason to help her. If not, well it's not like she was losing anything by pretending to be his girlfriend, if anything, she was gaining something out of it.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Issei hadn't moved and his eyes continued to roam over Rias's sheet covered body trying to find even a hint of skin. If he did, I had no doubt he would bust a nut even if it was just a foot. Still, now I was getting a little annoyed, though I did enjoy the feel of Rias snuggling up against me. Don't know why she's doing that, but I'll take any chance to feel her naked body up against mine.

"Get out, dickhead." I launched a pillow at his face and that seemed to snap Issei out of his trance and out him straight into one of jealous little funks. I could hear him muttering about "no good, pretty boys stealing all the hot babes and stopping me from becoming the Harem King."

Don't know why he's complaining though, a perverted guy like Issei who allows himself to be ruled by his dick is not going to get many girls. If he actually acted like the good guy he could be, then he might have a chance at getting a girlfriend. As it is though, I'm doing him a favour. I'm stopping him from making a serious fucking mistake and ruining his life.

"Your brother is always so amusing." Rias said with a smile on her face and I looked down at her with a raised brow.

"You're not bothered by the fact that he's a pervert of the highest order?" Rias shook her head and I snorted in amusement. "Of course not, with a friend like Sadis-chan how could you be bothered by Issei, who's positively tame compared to her."

"True." Rias laughed and I pulled the sheet off my body and moved to the door, closing it and locking it as to make sure that Issei didn't try to catch a peek at Rias.

"I'm not going to have to worry about, Sadis-chan trying to kill me am I?" I had moved to the draw containing my clothes, which was beside my draw and looked to Rias in confusion.

This was a mistake on my part because Rias laid there, the sheet no longer covering her naked body and watching me move around the room. She was laid on her front with her legs slightly curled up and her body angled towards me as she stared at me with half-lidded eyes and a coy smile on her face. The sight made my cock twitch and by the widening of Rias's smile she saw it.

Seriously, people may not like Rias as a character but there is no dying that she is hot.

"Can you please get changed?" I asked while pulling on a pair of boxers and then getting out some shorts.

"Ohh." She smirked and rolled onto her back so that her head dangled over the side of the bed. Her knees were bent and she moved one hand to trail over he flat stomach and stopped inches away from the patch of red hair that lay between her legs. "Do I distract you, Mikoto-kun, or perhaps you don't want anyone to see me like this? Except you."

I shook my head and Rias smirked before getting to her feet and slipped into her panties that were at the side of the bed. After putting on a loose shirt, I leaned against the drawer and watched as Rias one by one, picked up her articles of clothing.

Really, with the way things were scattered around the room it really did look like we had sex last night.

After pulling on her short, shorts she then looked to me and help up her shirt that had stains of blood, my blood I guessed. "Could I borrow a shirt?"

"Yea, just put on a bra." I said and I turned to pull out another t-shirt before turning to Rias to see her back facing me.

"Mikoto-kun, could you fasten me up please?" Moving forwards, I grabbed the two ends of her bra and fitted them in place and I was surprised that they actually managed to hold her two breasts in place simply due to the sheer size of them. "Thank you." Then she turned around, taking the top I offered and slipping it over her shoulders and I felt my still hard shift twitch in my pants.

"You didn't answer my question." She hummed as if to ask me what my question. "Sadis-chan won't try to kill me, will she? I already died once and I'd rather not die again."

Rias laughed, using one hand to cover her hand as if to try and muffle the sound. "Oh no, she won't try to kill you, if anything she'll try and seduce you even more." The thought made me almost groan with both relief and faux annoyance. In reality I couldn't wait for that to happen.

"Seriously, what is wrong with that girl?"

"Akeno-chan is many things, Mikoto-kun." Rias replied calmly with a large smile. "She is very into being dominated as I should know." So now that I was a Devil she wasn't denying her sexual relationship with Akeno, cool. "But she very much wants to see who will scream more, you or her. Hell, I wouldn't mind watching."

I froze slightly in shock. That I did not expect, I knew she was an exhibitionist but a voyeur? My God, she was just getting better and better by the minute. And also, ow, I almost forgot about that little drawback for Devils.

"Harems are very common among Devil Society, my father has a Harem and if you wish to have a Harem, then I'm sure me and Akeno would be more than willing to join." She followed this up by pulling one arm in between the marshmallow like cushions that were her breasts.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why? What makes me so special that both you and Akeno would share me?" Rias just smiled at me enigmatically and pulled me out of the now unlocked door.

"You'll see, Mikoto-kun. You'll see."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

I released a breath of air as I turned to face Rias who was sat in the chair across from me with a look of wonderment on her face. Currently we were sat in the Occult Research Club at Kuoh Academy and had spent that last two hours training me to get used to the new changes of my body.

Apparently it should have taken a Reincarnated Devil of my age – who was formerly human – well over a day to get used to their enhanced body. Especially as all their senses had been enhanced tenfold along with their physical attributes.

Me though, I had been training my body physically for years, conditioning it in ways that people at such a young age wouldn't have even dreamed and nor would any adult suggest. Therefore, I manage to quickly adapt to these changes in the space of two hours and that was also including Rias going over the basic history of the Supernatural world.

And now here we sat, Rias staring at me in wonderment while I simply gave lazy smirk back. I was amazing, I know. I'm finally glad that Rias is seeing that.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I spoke up after a few more moments of silence and Rias blinked a few times before smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so surprised by how quickly you managed to get a hold of your bodies changes." I rested my cheek upon my hand which was resting upon the desk that separated us. "It took Kiba-kun well over a week to get ahold of his bodies new changes."

"Yea, but he was a kid back then." I shrugged my shoulders. "Besides, getting hold of my bodies new enhancements is but the tip of the iceberg. There's so much more I can do and want to do. So what's next?"

It was Sunday and school would be back on tomorrow. I wanted to get as much training in as possible now before going to visits Saeko. The numerous messages I had gotten from her showed that she wanted to know how I was doing and to see me in person. To be exact, I planned to visit her tonight, her grandfather was leaving for this meeting in another town so it would be just the two of us. The fact that she had specifically mentioned that a few times was a little bit of a hint that Saeko was planning something.

"I had expected this to take all day and had cleared out my schedule for such a plan." Rias muttered while raising one hand to cup her chin while the other crossed under her bust. "So I guess we can work on manifesting your Sacred Gear and depending on how long that takes I could teach you some exercises that can help to not only increase your magical reserves but your level of control over it."

With a smile, she clapped her hands together and leaned back into her seat. For some strange reason, the glasses that had appeared when giving me a lecture on the basic history of the Supernatural world, appeared again.

"So what can you tell me about Sacred Gears?" So she was testing me now was she? To see how much I remembered? Well, it was time to show her that Mikoto Hyoudou did not disappoint.

"Sacred Gears are objects of great power crafted by the Christian God that bond to a human host upon their birth. These people may live their entire life without ever manifesting their Sacred Gear, but those that do usually do so because they were Reincarnated upon their death beds by a Devil." Rias nodded her head and I continued. "But out of these Sacred Gears, thirteen were crafted and hold a power strong enough to kill Gods. They are known as the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears."

"Excellent!" The glasses disappeared and Rias leaned forward in anticipation. "Now, Sacred Gears manifest because of desire. Simply raise one hand and think of the goals you wish to accomplish, the power you want to gain and that desire should manifest into the physical representation of your Sacred Gear."

"And what exactly is my Sacred Gear?" That was one thing that had being bugging me for a long while. Ever since I was a kid I'd been trying to figure out if I had a Sacred Gear and what it could be. I even tried making it form only for it never to work. I had hypothesised that the initial manifestation of your Sacred Gear required magic, but I had no proof. Because if all it took to make a Sacred Gear appear was desire, then Issei should have gained the Sacred a Gear much, much sooner. Seriously, that kids desire for a harem was just insane.

"Well, I believe that you may hold one of the thirteen Longinus Sacred Gears, the Boosted Gear to be exact." Outwardly I gave no reaction, but inwardly I laughed and cried at the same time. This is what I wanted, a Longinus Sacred Gear ensured power and unlike some people I wouldn't waste my potential. The Boosted Gear was just plain OP, like say Sirzech had it and he went full power and then used the Boosted Gear, just imagine that for a minute. Some protagonists like to procrastinate, whine and moan about how shit their lives are. Me, I'm going to spend every waking moment training my ass off so that I could beat guys like Sirzech with a single punch. Hell, I'll become so powerful that I could beat One Punch Man in one punch.

"I see." I replied slowly and raised my left hand in the air. I wasn't left handed, but when using a Shinai one-handed I preferred to use my right hand. Right now, I didn't want the clunky armoured gauntlet of the Boosted Gear to interfere with my sword skills.

Closing my eyes, I simply thought of my desire for power. My desire for a harem. Everything I had ever wanted from both this life and my old one came to my mind and willed it into life. At first there was nothing and then out of the darkness I could swear I saw a single eye open revealing a deep red eye with a stilled pupil staring at me in curiosity. Then it closed and there was a flash of light.

Opening my eyes, I ignored the large smile and praise from Rias and instead stared at the gauntlet on my hand. It was a red gauntlet that covered most of my forearm with a green Jewel on the back of my palm and two golden spikes perturbing from the back of it. Really, there was no difference to what it looked like from the anime, except it seemed more streamline and form fitting. Whereas the one in the anime looked a clunky piece of metal that seemed far too unwieldy, this one seemed far more compact and like a glove.

"Once again, you surprise me, Mikoto-kun." Rias whispered as she gazed upon the Boosted Gear with wide eyes. It was no surprise really, one of the things she had mentioned with reverent awe and fear was the great power possessed by the _Nitenryū (Two Heavenly Dragons)_. To see the Sacred Gear that held not only the power, but the spirit of one of the dragons was no doubt a shock to her, despite having suspected I wielded it.

I flexed my fingers and I was honestly shocked at how easy it felt. It didn't feel like my hand was covered in a glove or a gauntlet. Hell, when clenched and unclenching my fist it just felt like I was doing it with naked hand instead of a hand with a gauntlet upon it. If that makes sense?

"So, this is why you let the Fallen Angel kill me?" Rias froze and I turned to her with a smirk on my face. "Don't act so surprised, I'm not an idiot. You told me that the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels are in a tenuous peace, more of a Cold War and that entering the territory of another Faction without the express permission of that territories overseer is an act of war."

Rias just sat there, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and caution as she tried to figure out why I sprung this upon her all of a sudden.

"The fact that after Yūma killed me and just as she left you miraculously appeared and revived me as a Devil is far too coincidental. I don't believe in coincidences." I continued with my smirk getting wider and wider because Rias needed me, more than I needed her. After all, Sona was here and I'm pretty sure that there are plenty of other Devils who would give an arm and leg to have the wielder of the Boosted Gear upon their Peerage. Though thinking about it, Sona wouldn't have enough pieces to revive me, but that didn't mean her sister didn't or others.

"And?" She replied stiffly.

"That means you must have had someone watching me or was doing it yourself." There was light flinch from Rias and that was all the proof I needed to know I was correct. "If that was the case, then there's no way you wouldn't have known about Yūma asking me out and would have definitely known she was a Fallen Angel and choose not to do anything."

Rias once again sat there silently as I did the same, and then she released a sigh of defeat.

"I had hoped that you wouldn't have figured that out until you had formed deeper friendships with the rest of my Peerage." Rias rubbed her eyes tiredly and I couldn't help but realise, she was probably expecting some ridiculous extortion price from me to get her to continue fighting for her.

"You're not denying it?" I tilted my head to one side in a way that could be considered innocent.

Rias smiled wryly. "Like you said, you're not an idiot. What's the point in denying something you already believe to he true and the damage has already being done. Even if it wasn't the case and it all happened to be pure coincidence, that thought will always be at the back of your mind so it's best I simply bite the bullet, so to speak. What do you want?"

"Oh? Straight to bribery I see." I mused with a great deal of amusement and Rias narrowed her eyes. Probably not my best decision as I felt her great Demonic power press down upon me. Compared to the rest of the Devils she may be weak, but there's no denying that compared to me, she's fucking powerful.

"Yes, don't play games, Mikoto." She warned lightly. "I may not be proud of what I have done to gain you as a member of my Peerage, but you are a member of my Peerage now and I need you to trust me for this to work."

"Fine then, the first thing is I want three unconditional favours to call in when I want." She nodded her head reluctantly after a few moments to think over it. "Second, I want to know why you want me so badly." Well, not really. I actually want her to realise that training is important because if she's going to be my new 'master' then I refuse to have her be as weak as she is. But I can't just come out and say I want her to train more than she already does because that would raise to many questions.

"Why?" She hesitated and I noticed it.

"If I'm going to trust you, I need to know why you went through all that trouble to get me, especially seen as though you didn't know for sure that I had the Boosted Gear. Also, don't try and lie to me. Like you said, I'm not an idiot and won't be fooled for long by whatever little lie you come up with. You don't have to explain everything, just the basics." I was not an inconsiderate asshole and from what I remembered of the anime, her impending marriage to the King of Pricks, Riser was cause for a great deal of distress for her.

"Fine." She sagged in her chair. "The basics are this, the Great Nobles of the Seventy-Two Pillars want more pure-blooded Devils as most of Devil society is now made up of Reincarnated Devils. To do this, the Devil children of my generation were forced into arranged marriages. I am arranged to marry Riser Phenex who has proclaimed his desire to marry and has even told of the many degrading things he will have me do to him when we are married."

So, it seems that her hatred – and even fear? – for Riser was even greater than what they displayed in the anime. Makes sense as they can't exactly going into detail about the more dark and gritty side of the High School DxD universe.

"I see. Well what have you done to ensure that this doesn't happen." I asked before quickly adding, "And I don't mean reviving me. What else have you done?"

"I have being studying his strategies and the moves he makes whenever in a Rating Game." She waved towards the chessboard in the corner and I took note of the fact that while the whites had all pieces lined up, the blacks only had a King, Queen, Rook, a Knight and a Pawn. It took me a few moments to realise what she had done and I couldn't help but nod my head in acknowledgement at the smart thinking by Rias.

Each piece on Rias's side was a reputation of the number of people in her Peerage, while the same goes for Riser. This allowed her to properly plan and prepare for whatever Riser threw at her.

It seems that Rias had being planning to challenge Riser to a Rating Game to determine her fate for a long time now. Though was that the only steps she has taken.

"Is that it?" I asked and Rias hesitated before nodding her head. "That won't do any good on its own. Sure it's smart, but what good will your strategies be if you don't have the necessary power to make it work." I paused for a few moments before coming up with an example. "Say you needed to break a stone wall and you had all the tools on hand to do so and had even planned out specific areas to target that once broken would cause the entire wall to crumble, what good would that be if you didn't have the strength to break those weak points?"

Once again, silence descended between us as Rias stared into space before dropping her head into her hands and I could hear her breathing heavily.

"Hey, Rias-chan. You okay?"

"I'm such an idiot." She muttered and while she couldn't see it, I smirked in accomplishment. Rias may have manipulated that Fallen Angels to get to me, but I had just manipulated her desire to be free of Riser to make her also desire to be stronger as well. This meant that I wouldn't be serving some weak ass character.

Quickly she wrote somethings down on a piece of paper and with a snap of her fingers, a bat appeared in the air beside her. "Take this to Akeno-chan." Then the bat disappeared and Rias faced me once more and I was pleased to note that there was fire burning in her eyes.

"I see you figured out what I meant. I'm guessing those were orders to make the rest of your Peerage get stronger?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Akeno will ensure that Kiba and Koneko will be doubling, if not tripling the intensity of their training. I can safely assume that you can oversee your own conditioning work while I help you with your magical education?"

"Yea, I've been training my body since I was a kid." I waved off her concerns. "Though can I ask for a few things just to help me?"

"Yes." I blinked slightly at this, it seems she really was willing to not only regain my trust, but to also ensure her Peerage got stronger. "What do you need?"

"Do you have any weighted clothing or something like that?" This was a common trope amongst all anime martial arts and really, it had also been proven that weights were a good way to help in increasing strength, but if used correctly, can also increase ones speed. "Preferably, can you turn my school uniform and whatnot into weighted clothing that I can use. This way I can train throughout the day, while also going about my daily life."

"Hmm." She thought for a moment before shaking her head with a frown. "I could if that didn't require also reinforcing whatever you sat down upon. Otherwise it would just break."

That was a point, I guess I got so caught up in that idea that I forgot about what affect weighted clothing would have on things other than myself.

"But I can make some of your workout clothes into weighted clothing so when I help you with your magical education, you will also be conditioning your body?" Rias offered a compromise and I really couldn't find anything wrong with it.

"Yea that will do good, thanks."

"Your welcome, Mikoto-kun." She replied with a smile. "Is there anything else you require?"

"A custom-made sword would be nice. I doubt a normal katana crafted by any old blacksmith would do me any good in a fight against a Devil." Plus, I had numerous little ideas I had that I want to incorporate into the crafting of my sword that will make it a suitable replacement until I get my hands on Ascalon.

"I'll organise a meeting with a blacksmith as soon as I can." Rias said with a relieved look, no doubt praising her luck at having convinced me to help her free Riser. Though I wasn't done yet, I didn't plan to waste all my time working the way up the ranks of Devil society, especially if I beat Riser.

"Also, you said that usually Devils have to work their way up from Low-Class to Mid-Class through gaining Contracts, right?" Rias nodded her head in confusion. "And that to go from Mid-Class to High-Class it is through slaying numerous Stray Devils and completing other tasks of the same caliber?"

Another nod and from the dimming light in her eyes she seemed to understand what I meant and she seemed a little disappointed by what she had guessed I was planning to ask for. Not her fault, nor mine that I didn't plan to waste years slowly crawling my way up the ranks.

Low and Mid-Class Devils were the bottom of society. They had to obey everything that those of High-Class and above ordered them to do. This helped them in further progressing to High-Class and once they achieved it they could gain a Peerage of their own, on paper they would still be considered a member of their original Peerage, but would have far less restrictions and more freedom.

Of course, unlike a promotion to Mid-Class Devil, promotion to High-Class Devil required not only the permission of that Devils King, but the permission of at least Seven Noble families to do so or one Satan. It was for that reason that while many Devils had the power of High-Class Devils and above, they were still officially seen as Mid-Class simply because their King didn't want to loose a valuable servant or the nobles of Devil society didn't want a Reincarnated Devil getting too important.

After all, for all the political intrigue and games played by the nobility of the Devil Society. The one thing that truly mattered above all else, was power. If a a Devil didn't have any aptitude for politics, he could still make those more politically suave give into his every whim as long as they had more power.

As a result, many Low and Mid-Class Devils stopped training and instead focused on the finer things in life and the luxuries of being a Devil. After all, while they may have the body of a Devil, they still had mentality of a human. This meant they wanted to achieve as much as they could in a short period of time. As a result they pushed themselves to their limits and got stronger much quicker. But if there was no gain, no award for gettin stronger what was the point?

"After I help you beat Riser, I want you to promote me to a High-Class Devil." Rias nodded her head and I could see the disappointment on her face and I just couldn't have that. Rias needed to understand that she belonged to me and like everything that was mine, I was extremely possessive and would not leave it so easily. "I'll still fight in whatever Rating Game you enter and whatnot, I just want a bit more freedom, if that's alright?"

The smile that lit up on Rias's face told me that, that was perfectly okay.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

There was definitely plenty of positives that came with being a Devil. The enhanced strength, speed and stamina were some of them. I had thought the past years I spent training my body in martial arts in preparation of becoming a Devil paled into comparison to the training Rias put me through today.

She may not look, or act like it. But Rias could be every bit as sadistic as her Queen, my Queen now that I think about it.

There was no physical training, just magical and really, it may not sound like it, buts it's exhausting. Physically, I'm fine, but mentally I just want to sleep. I had learnt that I had very, very small magical reserves, despite having the Boosted Gear.

And so, Rias had made me go through the basic exercises of trying and failing in moving a pen – a fucking pen! – using only magic in the form of Telekinesis. A very basic form of magic, but had proven to be essential in helping to develop ones magical core and control. I may be a prodigy in many things, but magic was a whole new art that would take me a few tries to get right. Though like everything, once I understood it, it became very easy. At least I hoped that was the case.

I guess I could take pride in the fact that I made the pen wobble in place, something that according to Rias, had taken Sonas new Pawn piece a good week to succeed in. So that was something, but that was Saji we was talking about, me, I'm Mikoto Hyoudou and I refuse to be weak! I'm a prodigy in everything I have attempted and that isn't going to change now.

But here I was, mentally exhausted walking towards Saeko's house. It was eight o'clock and the moon was out, thought slightly hidden by the clouds in the sky. Even so, I could feel the power of the night rejuvenating me slowly.

Coming to a stop outside, Saeko's house, I knocked on it three times and the door opened to reveal Saeko. She was dressed in a pair of shorts and a crop top. By the fact that her hair was little damp, it was obvious she and just gotten out of a shower after a couple of hours training at the dojo.

"Yo." I greeted with a lazy wave before finding myself engulfed in a tight hug. Slightly shocked at the emotional greeting from Saeko, it took me a few moments to return and I did so awkwardly. "What brought this on?"

"Baka, you know why." I did actually, Rias had told me that Saeko had seen everything last night and after a few words had been shared, mainly Saeko asking questions and Rias answering them, they had gone their separate ways. I'm honestly surprised that Rias didn't erase/alter her memories of last night, but who knows, it might come in handy later on.

"True, I do." She pulled away and smiled, there was a hint of relief, sadness and happiness at seeing me and I was a little confused, but shrugged it off as Saeko being Saeko.

"Come in, teas almost ready." I followed her inside, making sure to kick of my shoes at the door and moved into kitchen/dining room where Saeko was cooking Ramen. I was little surprised and interested in trying Naruto Uzumaki's favourite dish and while it wasn't as amazing as he made it out to be, it was still good.

After spending a few minutes talking about what we had done during the day – me only providing half-truths that Saeko picked up on but made no fuss about – we then moved to the dining table and began eating. It turns out that despite seeing her best friend nearly die yesterday, Saeko's day had been pretty normal if not a little more emotional than most.

"I'm just going to go upstairs and get changed and then we can put on a film if you want?" I looked at Saeko and took in her apparel, I didn't see why she had to get changed, but if that's what she wanted then far be it for me to say no. Plus, a movie with Saeko usually meant me and her getting very close and I wasn't against that at all.

"Sure, I'll just clean up." I took her bowl and placed it on top of my own and moved to the sink to clean them. "What film we watching?"

"Whatever, I'm not bothered, just not a crappy romance or rom-com." She shouted down and I chuckled in amusement.

Typical Saeko, she was not into all that sappy shit like some girls were. She much preferred more action and horror themed films and I was totally fine with that. I couldn't stand rom-com or sappy romance films in my old world and while I was near enough a completely different person to who I once was, it seems that had not changed.

Once I was done, I moved into the living room and looked through the shelf that held a number of DVDs. Eventually I landed on an old favourite, the Dark Knight. Say what you want about Heath Ledger and his performance in earlier films, but his Joker is in my books the best to date and I admit, I've based my reckless confidence upon him.

Hey, this life is a new start and I can be who I want to be.

Heath Ledger's Joker had been the single greatest character in the film simply because he was so damn charismatic, confident and all around diabolical guy. His every word and action contradicted themselves and it made him so mysterious that you couldn't help but be drawn in.

I based my confidence off the Jokers from that film. If that guy could walk into meeting filled with Crime Lords, perform a 'magic' trick that killed a guy, ask for half their fortune, threaten to blow himself up along with all of them and then walk out then you're sure as hell I'm going to try and emulate some of his characteristics.

Still after putting in the DVD and getting the menu up on the screen, I sat down on the sofa and waited. It wasn't that long of a wait as Saeko soon came down and walked towards the sofa.

And really, I was hard again.

Saeko had discarded her crop top and shorts and replaced them with a black lace, see-through negligee that allowed me to see that she was only wearing a thong and bra underneath. So, when she stalked – not walked, but stalked like she was the predator and me the prey – towards me it was safe to say that my pants become uncomfortably tight.

Still, for my self-control, it was a good thing that she simply rested her head on my thigh and laid out on the sofa.

This however, turned out to be a big problem for me about a quarter of the way through the film. I had a bad case of blue balls this morning as Rias had not helped to relieve me of the stress she caused, then this continues through the day with my mind continuing to think back to the naked Rias and thoughts of having sex with her and Akeno at the same time. And now, I was unable to keep my eyes on the TV to watch the film for more than a few seconds before I turned back to trail my eyes up Saeko's body.

From her long legs that were curled up, to her firm and toned ass – which I had one hand on by the way, she didn't seem to mind – and up towards her breasts that seemed to be pushed out a bit more.

I don't know why, but Saeko was seriously draining me quickly of my self-control. It's taking everything I have not to just pounce and fuck her right here and now. Wait, why am I holding back? I'm not some typical anime protagonist who can't tell that he has a harem of women after him and is completely oblivious to a girls advances.

I know for a fact that if a girl constantly stresses to you over text that her only parental figure is going to be gone for the week – meaning she and by extension me will be unsupervised – is a sign that she wants something to happen. Now, that could be a house party or something else. But then Saeko does not do house parties and I'm her only real friend, so then we take into account other factors. Like what Saeko is wearing.

Now, if a girl is wearing something as revealing and tempting as that and you also take into account the lack of proper adult supervision then really there can only be one answer. She wants sex with me, tonight.

But if you still need more proof, then look no further than what my hand – that is currently on her ass – is doing. I'm groping it, squeezing it and instead of pulling away, she's actually leaning into it more. Do I need to say anymore? And I ask myself once more, why am I waiting?

Sure, the Dark Knight is a hell of a good film, but it's not cockblock worthy.

"Saeko-chan, when did you get this?" I asked, best to lead up to things just in case I'm reading this all wrong.

Saeko looked up at me. "Today, a couple of my…friends asked me to go shopping with them and I saw it and liked it. Do you?" She asked, looking at me through half-lidded eyes and a coy smile on her face.

That meant Saeko had definitely being prepare for something to happen between us. Her 'friends' were actually work colleagues and she always complained about how annoying and childish they were despite some being older than her. So that meant Saeko had been planning to buy something and no doubt ask some of her work colleagues for assistance on what to wear seen as though Saeko wasn't exactly into looking sexy. She was a more practical woman and didn't put much effort into looking hot, not that she needed to.

Also, turns out every town – including Kuoh – has a woman with a reputation for getting around. It turns out that one of Saeko's co-workers is one of them.

"I do, very much." I replied and she smiled up at me. "Why don't you stand up so I can get a better view?" It was more of an order than a suggestion and Saeko knew that and she narrowed her, but nonetheless complied. "Amazing." I whispered as Saeko stood before, the film all but forgotten.

"T-thank you." Aw, look at that, she's shy. Who'd have thought Saeko was actually capable of being shy? Guess when the guy she out effort into looking sexy for compliments her, she can get shy.

"So what made you want to buy this?" I asked, while leaning further back into the sofa, never once having touched her after she stood up and it served to make Saeko looked at me in irritation. Sorry, dear, but I'm afraid that I'm in charge here and if you want me to fuck you, you're gonna have to submit.

Saeko shrugged her shoulders and looked at me in indifference. "Who knows? Just felt like it." Oh she wants to play that game does she, well too bad Saeko, I already know how badly you want me.

_"Really."_ I mockingly gasped and Saeko's cheek were stained red slightly at having being caught in a lie. "What's the real reason Saeko-chan?"

Smirking seductively, Saeko crawled over me, once again never touching me. It seems we both knew that whoever touched the other first would lose. "Why don't you come upstairs and find out?" Then she pushed away and walked out of the living room, making sure to put an extra sway in her hips.

I sat there for a few moments just blinking my eyes in shock. Because wow, just like that. She really just went from playing innocent to full blown seductress.

Quickly I got out of my seat and walked upstairs, I made sure to not rush. Couldn't let Saeko know just how desperate I was to fuck her because that would mean me giving into her and sorry, but I was going to be the one in charged.

So I slowly walked upstairs and into Saeko's bedroom. It was pretty simple, a bed, dressing table, a few pictures of her parents, grandparents and me with a few Shinai and Kendo trophies propped up on one of the walls. The thing though that I was more focused on was the near naked woman with her back facing me.

She looked over her shoulder at me and gave me a faux nervous look as if a shy maiden. If there was anything Saeko wasn't, it was being shy in the face of something new.

**WARNING! Lemon Beginning! WARNING!**

**If you do not want to read then just skip to the bottom of it.**

I moved forwards and came to a stop mere inches away from her, the air released from my mouth brushing over the skin of her neck making her shiver. Like I have said before, Saeko will come to me first and that was all there was too it.

"Why don't you touch me?" She asked in a quiet voice that had a hint of desperation too it. "Am I not desirable enough, beautiful enough?"

I chuckled with a shake of my head. "Oh, believe me, Saeko-chan," I allowed my voice to lower a few octaves and become more husky. "You are anything but, undesirable." Saeko looked at me through fluttering eyelashes and damn, she's really good at this. "But if you want something, Saeko-chan, then you have to take it first."

Her eyes looked at me searchingly and for a few moments I thought she was going to move away, but then in one smooth movement she spun around and planted her lips firmly against mine. Without wasting a single moment to celebrate my victory, I placed both my hands on her lower back and pulled her closer to me.

I had won, Saeko was mine and now it was time to claim my prize.

There was no time for foreplay, right now all I cared about was making sure she truly knew who she belonged too. My hands moved down and cupped her ass. With next to no effort upon my part, I picked Saeko up off the ground and made her wrap her legs around my waist, while her arms went around my neck.

With steady steps, I pinned her against the wall, crushing her to it with my body as to hold her in place. And then with my hands now free, began fumbling to undo my pants.

I will admit, I was distracted and took longer than I would age liked. Saeko's tongue was very skilful and I was struggling to beat hers into submission while also undoing my pants. Not only that, but she was also grinding her body against mine, making it very difficult.

But nonetheless I succeeded and reached underneath her see-through negligee and moved her thong to one side. "Do it." She moaned out and then I placed the tip against her warm, moist womanhood and pushed inside.

And fucking hell, she was tight. I had heard from some of my old friends from my old world that virgins were extremely tight, but I had never actually fucked one before and I knew for a fact, that Saeko was a virgin. Especially considering that Saeko didn't like any guy but me and her grandad was much the same it meant she was very limited in her choices.

So, I slowly pushed my way inside her inch by inch, Saeko's back arched as she moaned our slowly. There was bound to be some pain, but all I was hearing from Saeko was moans of pleasure so maybe she enjoyed it? Please let that be the case.

Eventually, I came to a stop without about half of my nine inch cook sheathed inside of her and began pulling out until just the tip remained in. Then with a single, brutish thrust I began pounding away into her. Each time I pushed myself back in, I stretched her wider apart and forced more of my cock inside of her until eventually I was pounding all nine inches of me into her.

I couldn't really see what faces Saeko was pulling as she had me buried into her negligee clad breasts and was keeping me there with her arms wrapped around my head tightly. But I could hear her and just the sounds of her little gasps and moans were enough to make me swell with pride.

After a few more minutes I felt her pussy clamp down tightly around my cock and that was the end for me. With a groan I felt myself fire my seed, painting her walls white with my cum and all the while Saeko became as rigid as a plank.

Then she slumped against me, panting heavily.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Saeko panted heavily as she finally slumped against Mikoto's body. She could feel her heart pounding and the scalding heat of his seed inside of her. At first, she had been planning to have Mikoto tell her when he was going to finish so that he could pull out, but then she remembered a nifty little bit of information about Devils. They had low fertility rates and that meant she didn't have to worry about getting pregnant just yet.

She'd still take the pill just in case, minutes right now she was more focused on the feel of Mikoto's still hard cock inside of her.

"You're still hard." She gasped out as Mikoto gave a little thrust as an answer.

"Yea," he answered. "Seems that being a Devil comes with its own perks."

Saeko felt her laughter gurgle out of her throat before cupping his cheeks. "Right now, Mikoto-kun," she whispered. "I don't care about your Devil perks, all I care about is you and me going another round."

He smirked at her with a look of obvious lust and desire. "Far be it for me to refuse a lady what she wants." Then he chucked her on the bed and Saeko landed with a shriek of surprise. She had known that a Devil was stronger than a normal person, but she hadn't expected him to be strong enough to toss her like a rag doll.

Still she recovers and raised her knees up to cover her lower lips that leaked a mixture of her and his juices and didn't that thought making her blush deepen. "What you doing over there then?" She taunted and he gave a smirk before taking off his top revealing the hard plain of toned muscles. Her eyes trailed down from his broad shoulders, to his toned chest, broad arms and hard abdominal muscles and then down to the very thing that had been inside of her.

"Oh, I'm coming." He replied as he covered the distance between her and him in a couple of strides.

"Hmm, you will be." She teasingly replied and then Mikoto pounced upon her.

**A/N: And there we have it, another chapter done. I hope I managed to make this a good chapter and help to build up the world that I'm creating a bit more. Also, no Mikoto will not struggle with magic for very long, but it's just like every time you start something new. You're gonna struggle, but eventually Mikoto will show his prodigious talents once more.**

**Also, expect a more capable Rias and her Peerage. If you don't like that then tough shit because I would refuse to serve someone who is weak and that's what Rias is. So yes, expect things to change and this is really the first change I will make that will fuck with the timeline.**

**So the harem so far is as follows:**

**Rias Gremory.**

**Akeno Himejima.**

**Koneko Toujou.**

**Saeko Busujima.**

**Chisato Hasegawa.**

**Raynare.**

**Kalawarner.**

**Sona Sitri.**

**And now for the questions:**

**guest II: Okay, I don't know if you're aware but this is nothing more than a story I did when I was bored. I just wanted to add myself in and act how I would act in certain areas and give a realistic portrayal of it. If you don't like it that is fine, but I've already said to not take this fic seriously. You can do when coming to the action and overall changes of the story I will make, but nothing else. Especially not the harem.**

**DreamWeaverGod: Thank you, I'm trying to make a more realistic DxD world and that means capturing the somewhat darker aspects of the world. I will not go fully dark with it, but expect things like that. As for the 'contraband' anime, I've never watched any so I can't really involve any people in it.**

**Messiah of authors: No, I already suspected that that was Rias did and as Mikoto is a S/I then so did he. But hopefully what I did and what I asked for, mainly the promotion to High-Class which means more freedom for me is what I'm going for.**

**Guest-Questioner: You're right about too many girls meaning too many point of views. That's why I'm establishing each girl having their own ambitions and goals that they will pursue. This means that every girl in Mikoto's harem won't appear every chapter. In fact, no more than like four or five girls will appear at a time and if there is, only the main ones will get their point of view explained. So while Mikoto will have a big harem, not all of them will be with Mikoto all the time. Not even his Peerage.**

**Take for example Sirzech. The only person in his Peerage we see with him all the time is Grayfia. That's because his other Peerage members are doing missions or pursuing their own goals. That's the same with Mikoto and his harem. Some will stick by his side all the time, while the rest go onto pursue their own goals or missions, but will still remain apart of his harem.**

**Guest: That's the whole point, Mikoto wanted to be turned into a Devil. Like explained in the chapter, the initial manifestation of your Sacred Gear takes magic and as a human Mikoto had no magic. If it was desire then we know that Issei should have manifested it the moment he desired Oppai. But he didn't, therefore turning into a Devil was the quickest way for Mikoto to start getting stronger.**

**Fmaximus19: Believe me, neither do I and that's why Mikoto is playing her. The High-Class Devils gain more freedom and as a result Mikoto pretty much demanded that so that he wouldn't be a slave. He's more of freelance operative now, more than anything and not a slave.**

**Omni-Creator Kami of Anime: Yea, right now the establishing and integrating of the Multiverse is not quite gonna happen. I'm gonna allow Mikoto to continue life in the DxD world and then once everything is done, go onto the different worlds. Even then, the DC and Marvel world's will appear last simply due to just how complex they are. This gives me more time to actually plan on how to integrate them seamlessly into the world I'm building.**

**Also yes, I know that and believe me I've already got plans for that. I'm actually going to show the current power levels of those characters that have been mentioned at the end of the Fallen Angel Arc (this one). I will do this at the end of each arc and it will show how powerful Mikoto has become and will also show the power levels of every character that has mentioned and actuallt has some influence on the overall plot.**

**Neo Infinity: What people seem to forget was that it took Eight Pawn pieces for Rias to reincarnate Issei. I don't know who is more powerful between Sona and Rias but the power difference can't be that big. Plus, Sona already has a pretty large Peerage and won't have enough pieces to reincarnate Mikoto.**

**Hope this clears up any questions you have and if not please, let me know in a review so that I can answer them as best as I can.**


	4. Chapter IV - Getting Stronger

**I am not a Hero, nor a Villain**

**Chapter IV – Getting Stronger**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

**"Dragon/God/Demon Speech."**

**_'Dragon/God/Demon Thought.'_**

_"Spells/Translations."_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

I could instantly tell something had happened the moment I entered Kuoh Academy and I didn't mean that becoming a Devil had changed my perspective. Oh no, my mind was acting the exact same, if a little faster. What I meant was that just walking from the school gate to my classroom was filled with Kuoh students looking at me and whispering and in the case of some male students, glaring jealously.

For a minute I wondered if people knew about me having sex with Saeko last night – an extremely satisfying evening that had lasted well into the evening, due to my Devil enhanced stamina – but I brushed that aside quite easily. It was probably something else, but it was still starting to annoy me a little.

Sure, I was used to being the centre of attention, but that was due to me wanting to be in the centre of it all.

Now though, I had no clue what they were on about and it was starting to annoy me. I hated not knowing things and whatever people were talking about had to do with me, I had to know.

So as I entered my maths classroom and sat down at my desk, I listened into a conversation with a group of girls behind me. "Did you hear?" One girl whispered to her two friends and I was so glad I did a little training last night to enhance my senses even further. It was a simple matter of laying in bed with a naked and satisfied Saeko after a night of passion and focusing my hearing on certain things. A clock ticking, cars driving by, etc.

Eventually I became so good at it that I learned to actually shut out other conversations and focus on a single one. Plus, it had the upside of meaning that my enhanced ears wouldn't be barraged with an overwhelming amount of noise. Pretty good for a nights work I like to think.

"About Hyoudou-kun and Gremory-san?" Another girl asked and I was little surprised that Rias was being referred to by her last name. Usually the girls of Kuoh referred to her as either 'Rias-senpai,' 'Rias-chan' or 'Rias-sama.'

"Yea, I heard their together now." The final girl said and it was then that it finally clicked into place. Issei had seen me and Rias in bed together, making out and no doubt strongly suspected we were naked after a night of sex on Sunday morning. Without any shadow of a doubt, I knew he must have told his two friends and anyone else he knew and like all things that pertained the most popular students of Kuoh Academy, it spread like wildfire.

"Who does Gremory-san think she is anyway?" One girl asked with a surprising amount of venom and I tuned out the rest of the conversation. I am not about to listen to the jealous ravings of a girl I barely knew, hell I couldn't even remember her name. Is that bad?

"Good morning, Mikoto-kun." Looking up I saw Rias walking towards me with a smile. "How are you feeling today? Not too tired I hope?" There was a teasing smile on her face and I could hear and see a few scandalous and jealous looks from the girls listening.

It seems that Rias knew exactly what I did last night with Saeko, but everyone else seemed to take it as something we did together. Cheeky little minx.

"I'm fine, Rias-chan." I replied to the girl who sat upon my desk, slowly crossing one leg over the other and leaning down towards me. "What about you?" She simply smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of my lips.

"Play along." She whispered so quietly that only I could hear before pulling back. "Amazing, who knew that you could last three rounds, Mikoto-kun. I'm impressed." I ignored the jealous and envious looks and smirked at Rias, oh she was pushing it.

"I think you must not have being there for the final two then Rias-chan." I shot back, slowly tracing one finger over one of her exposed thighs. "Because last I checked, it was five rounds, but that's alright." I patted her leg sympathetically. "I'm sure you might be able to keep up next time."

Before Rias could reply with something equally mischievous, Chisato cleared her throat to get the attention of the students who were staring at me and Rias in clear shock. "Rias-chan, Mikoto-kun, as enjoyable as your conversation is, I must ask that you leave it until the lesson is done. And preferably when you are in private." She added at the end, her voice calm and unembarrassed by the subject of our conversation.

"Hai, Hasegawa-sensei." We both replied and as Rias moved to her desk beside mine, I followed the movement of her hips. Leaning forwards onto the desk, resting my cheek on the palm of my hand I watched Chisato closely.

Well, my eyes were not focused on her face, but more on her other assets as she moved around the classroom. But I also tried to sense if there was something different about her. Magical awareness was another perk of becoming a Devil. They were naturally attuned to magic and so could sense other magical beings.

In the Shinmai Maou no Testament anime, Chisato had being a Goddess, I think. Something along those lines anyway. I'd much rather find out now than later where I could potentially be blindsided by the new revelation.

After the lesson had finished it was safe to say that Chisato was definitely not human in any sense of the word. She may look, talk and act human, but she did not smell or feel – magically speaking – human. No, whatever Chisato was it was definitely not human, Devil or Fallen Angel. But she was also extremely powerful, so much so that she could crush Rias instantly.

_'How very interesting?'_ As I walked out of the classroom with Rias, promising to meet her at the Occult Research Club at lunch, I looked back at Chisato who was sat at her desk. _'What exactly are you, Chisato-sensei?'_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Chisato would admit, that she had expected at least one of the two Devil heiresses, Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory to figure out that Mikoto had a Sacred Gear. She also knew from her experience with Devils that they would they would Reincarnate him as one of their servants. Though she was surprised that Mikoto seemed so accepting of his new position.

After all, he had always being an independent individual despite always being surrounded by adoring fan girls.

_'Then again, with a Devil like Rias a young man like him would be more than willing to serve.'_ She thought amusedly. Honestly, Rias was a very beautiful young woman and she had no qualms in displaying her body to convince and manipulate people to do what she wanted. But she could tell that Mikoto was not as subservient as he acted. Oh he acted the part well, no doubt to convince Sona and her Peerage and even Rias, but Chisato could tell that Mikoto was only using Rias for his own means.

She chuckled softly and began sorting through a bunch of papers.

_'Really, Mikoto-kun.'_ She thought back to the person who was the sole reason she was stuck teaching children and the reason she was in Kuoh in general. _'You best be careful with that brain of yours, it may just get you killed one day.'_

Chisato was actually looking forward to see what Mikoto would do. After all, it's not everyday that you see a young man as driven or as talented as him, especially not one who was also the wielder of the Boosted Gear. She could still remember the terrifying power of the previous wielders and she couldn't wait to see how Mikoto progressed and grew in power.

After all, with the Boosted Gear, his drive to succeed and his terrifying mind, Mikoto had the potential to become one of the strongest beings in the world.

_'Until then however,'_ she thought back to the various factions out there and not just the Angels, Devils and Fallen Angels. _'I best keep their influence to a minimum.'_ The wielders of the Boosted Gear and the Divine Dividing Gear always became some of the most dangerous and powerful beings in the world and many feared them for it. _'He's not quite ready to deal with them or their games just yet.'_

But once he was, Chisato rubbed her legs together at the thought and sensually nibbled on her bottom lip. Oh she just couldn't wait.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Saeko gently blow on her cup of coffee as she sat upon the sofa watching the news. She was very lucky that she didn't have to go into work today, she doubted that her legs could support her.

A smile crossed her beautiful features as she thought back to last night. Her first had definitely being one to remember, not too rough, but not too gentle either. Both she and Mikoto had been desperate in being with one another after so long waiting. Her loins tingled just remembering the things they did last night.

_Saeko gasped in pleasure as she felt Mikoto hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of her. She didn't know if it was skill – she hoped not because that would mean she'd have to go out and kill the girl who took his first time – or simply the size of his cock that allowed him to hit all of her sensitive spots perfectly._

_Either way she couldn't find it in her to care._

_Her naked body was drenched in sweat as they were well into their fourth round of sex and Saeko could feel herself reaching her limit. Her arms strained to keep her body wait up as she rocked backwards and forwards lazily into his thrusts._

_It had been a welcome surprise when she had been manhandled and then fucked roughly in the doggy style. But she found somethings better about this, something more animalistic. Whatever it was, it gave him all the control and to her surprise, she didn't mind that at all._

_She was far too tired and just moving backwards to meet his thrusts was becoming difficult. Yet Mikoto continued to pound away into her, his hard cock stretching her tight cunt out._

_"Fuck!" He cursed, leaning forwards and layering kisses along her shoulder and neck. This was followed by a powerful slap onto her behind and she moaned out, her arms finally giving way and collapsed onto the bed face first._

_This new position with her chest on the bed and her ass raised into the air gave him greater control. All she could do was lay there as Mikoto sawed in and out of her with brutish force. Her ass was sore and no doubt red raw from the numerous slaps from his his hand and hips._

_"What's wrong, Saeko-chan?" He teased, his face scrunched slightly as he fought off his impending orgasm. "Tired already?"_

_"F-fuck you." She bit our tiredly, hiccuping slightly as he hit another sensitive spot._

_Mikoto just smirked smugly and reached out with one hand. "Now that won't do." He then gripped hold of her purple hair and pulled her up, reflexively she braced both her hands on the bed, but they shook under the strain. Her muscles screaming for rest._

_"Asshole." She muttered and Mikoto chuckled._

_"Really?" He let go of her hair and fondled her ass cheeks, slowing his thrusts to slow, stabbing motions, not fully sheathing himself in her any more. Then he spread apart her ass cheeks revealing her puckered backdoor. Then he gave both cheeks a slap and Saeko moaned out. "If that's what you want."_

_"W-wait, what are you," Mikoto spread her cheeks apart and teased her backdoor with one finger and Saeko whipped her head around to see what he was doing. "Wait, d-don't you…" But her mouth opened in a silent scream as her pussy lips tightened around his cock as she climaxed for the fifth time that night. This was all because Mikoto had sheathed himself fully into her, while simultaneously pushing one finger into her virgin ass. The two sudden acts and the new sensation pushed her over the edge in her most pleasurable orgasm to date. Made only more so by the feel of his seed pouring into her._

_She collapsed onto the bed and Mikoto followed her, his chest resting on her back and his slightly softened cock still inside her._

_He chuckled in her ear and Saeko blinked a few times to get the stars out of her eyes, still not fully coherent. "You ready for one more round?" He asked and Saeko didn't answer him, just continuing to try and regain some functionality._

_Mikoto felt himself swell with pride at her state and pulled himself out of her dripping pussy and rolled her onto her back. He rubbed his softened manhood a few times, taking in her disbelieved appearance, cum filled lower lips and glazed eyes. He knew that she didn't have much in her, but he had years of sexual frustration he needed to vent out and even while semi-conscious and exhausted, Saeko still wanted more._

_Her legs slowly wrapping around his waist were all the evidence he needed._

_He let out a short laugh, before thrusting into her abused cunt once more. The little whimper that escaped from her mouth, he silenced by pressing his lips to her. It was obvious to him that she had nothing left to give, her kiss was sluggish and all she did was lay there as he pounded into her._

_But that's all he needed, a willing body._

Just thinking back to last night made her crave more of it. But she knew that her sore body was not ready for it. She'd definitely need a few days to recover, yet once she was recovered, oh Mikoto better be ready for her.

One thing that she did need to work on however, was her stamina.

It was really unfair to her that Mikoto was a Devil. Not only had his enhanced strength and speed meant that he completely manhandled her. Not that she minded, she actually quite liked being dominated by Mikoto. But his increased stamina had meant that when she had started getting tired after her fourth climax, Mikoto was still raring to go.

Looking back on that evening when she confronted Rias over Mikoto's dying body, she should have accepted her offer to be turned into a Devil. It would have helped her to keep up with Mikoto last night. But she had refused, Mikoto was the only person she was going to serve under as a Devil.

So that meant on just working her human endurance up and probably work on some other skills to bring Mikoto to finish quicker. That was, until Mikoto became a High-Class Devil and that should be in a month or two according to him.

And if there was one thing she had learnt since meeting Mikoto. It was that when he made a plan and said something would happen a certain way at a certain time, then he was usually correct.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Running a hand through my hair, I slowly stood up, stretching out my stiff muscles from sitting around all day. The science lesson had just finished and I couldn't be more happy for it, it was incredibly boring and I can't remember why I used to like it.

But here I was, finished with lesson and moving towards the Occult Research Club.

"Off to meet, Buchou, Mikoto-kun?" I looked to my left to see that Akeno had pulled up beside me, her face set into the fake angelic smile she always wore.

"Yea." I drawled and Akeno's smile grew smaller, more genuine. "Guessing you're coming along as well then?"

"Hmm, Buchou has asked for us all to meet." She answered. "It's to help you get to know all your fellow club members." And by club members, it was obvious to me she meant Peerage members.

"I see." I nodded my head. "Yuuto Kiba. Koneko Toujou. Akeno Himejima. Rias Gremory. And now me. Quite a little club I have joined, no?"

Akeno simply nodded her head, her fake smile appearing once more on her face. We exited the main building and made the short journey to Occult Research Club and that is when Akeno's disposition changed. She was less tense and more relaxed,

"I would like to thank you, Mikoto." Akeno came out of nowhere and I looked at her with a raised brow, though she never turned to face me, choosing instead to continue facing forwards. "Buchou told me that you figured out what she did and that even then, you still chose to fight for her. So thank you for that." Now she looked at me and I could see the gratitude in shining in her eyes.

Shrugging my shoulders, I closed my eyes slightly. "No trouble really." It actually wasn't, fighting for Rias would be quite easy this early on and it would go along way in getting me allies in the form of Sirzech Lucifer. "Besides, it's not like I ain't getting something out of this."

"I know, Buchou told me of your demands." Her teasing smile came into place. "Besides you're final request, they are all quite reasonable. You could have asked for anything, all the money and women you wanted could have been yours. You could have asked for me, Buchou and even Koneko-chan and if it meant getting free of Riser then we would have gladly done it. Well, me and Buchou would." She added more as an afterthought and I snorted in amusement.

"Why would I ask for you?" I asked and Akeno looked at me sharply, slightly offended. "Why would I ask for you when I could just wait for you to come begging for me on your hands and knees?"

It took a few moments for what I said to sink and I was pleasantly shocked to see a light blush to come upon Akeno's cheeks. "Ara?" Then her eyes crinkled up and she cupped one cheek with a downright sadistic smile upon her beautiful face. "Ara, ara, Mikoto-kun. I had no idea you were so bold."

"Bold? You think I'm lying?"

"Why, what else could you be doing?" Akeno shot back. "To even believe that I would come begging to you when you'll find that it will be the other way round is nothing short of a lie." Her blush deepened even more and I noticed that her breathing became heavier, partly because her breasts were rising and falling much deeper than before. She had huge breasts that were asking to be looked at, I can't help that I'm drawn to them. "I might just punish you for such thoughts, I haven't used the whip in a while."

"Ha!" I laughed at the thought. "Believe me, Sadis-chan, a whip will be involved but it won't be used upon me." It had only just come to my attention that we had come to a stop outside of the door leading to the main room of the Occult Research Club. I don't know how long ago that was, but we had and we're now stood facing one another.

There was but a hairs breadth between me and her and with Akeno being the shorter of us both, I stared down at her. My larger frame acting to make me look much bigger and more intimidating. However, Akeno didn't seem bothered in the slightest, if anything the gleam in her eyes made her seem the more dangerous of us both.

And right now, I knew it to be true.

Akeno was stronger, faster and while I may have her beat in experience and fighting skill, she had could quite easily beat me with a single spell. Though that would soon change.

The door opened and it revealed Kiba smiling at us both, really what was it with Devils and their fake ass smiles. "There you are." He said, almost exasperatedly. "Buchou has been waiting."

Both me and Akeno shared one more look before entering the room.

It looked exactly like it did in the anime, with Rias sat on her desk and I took a few moments to admire her long luscious thighs and then looked around the room. Kiba had moved to lean against one wall with his arms crossed over his chest and then there was Koneko. She was every bit as petite and the picture perfect definition of a loli.

The Nekoshō turned Devil was sat primly upon one of the sofas, her face perfectly blank not allowing her thoughts or feelings to be shown. All the while she nibbled lightly on the sweets.

"Akeno-chan, Mikoto-kun." Rias greeted with a smile on her face. "I'm so glad you managed to get here." Yep, she was definitely a little annoyed at being kept waiting, but it's not like I gave a damn. I won't be her slave and bow to her every whim like some people would.

"Hai, forgive me, Buchou." Case in point, Akeno had already bowed with and then moved off to stand beside Rias, leaving me alone in the middle. Didn't I just feel special, all here alone like some animal on display with everyone looking at me.

"What?" I shoved my hands in my pockets and relaxed my stance. "I came here straight away."

Rias sighed and leaned back onto the desk. "Mikoto-kun, I would like to introduce you to the rest of my Peerage. Yuuto Kiba, my Knight." Kiba gave me a small wave that I returned. "Koneko Toujou, my Rook." Koneko gave no indication that she had being introduced, just continued to look at me and eat her sweets. "And then there is Akeno Himejima, my Queen."

"I know, we've met." I replied dryly getting a chuckle from Kiba and a smile from Rias.

Akeno on the other hand giggled into her hand. "Ufufufu, such an unruly Pawn you have recruited, Buchou." Her smile grew dangerous once more. "Perhaps we'll have to punish him, to teach him some…manners."

I allowed a smirk to cross my features as I stared at Akeno without flinching. "I'll think you find, Sadis-chan, that you'll be the one screaming and it will only be by my mercy, that your punishment will stop."

"Alright you two, enough." Rias interrupted before things could start and we ended up losing track. "I didn't just come here to introduce you to my Peerage."

No longer willing to remain standing, I moved to one of the sofas and sat down, one arm draped over the back of it. "I'm guessing this is about what duties I'll be having to perform." I had hoped that by all but securing my promotion to High-Class upon Riser's defeat would me that I would avoid having to do Contracts. But I guess not.

"Yes." Rias nodded her head and I watched her pull out a piece of paper with a symbol drawn upon it. "These are known as Contracts and it's what humans use to get into contact with us when they want to make a deal."

"A deal with a Devil." I snorted at the cliché subject. "How cliché."

"Indeed." Rias agreed with obvious amusement. "But Contracts serve one purpose for Low-Class Devils. The act of selling ones soul to a Devil was something that the Church made up as to stop people from carrying out. However, when a human makes a deal with a Devil, some of their life-force is taken, nothing fatal and is used to empower a Devil."

Life-force. The raw form of a magic. Magic was simply a branch of life-force that became useable as a means to gain power and do extraordinary things with. Without life-force, there is no magic.

It was actually quite fascinating really. According to Rias, magic was equal to about a tenth of your overall life-force. That meant that guys like Sirzech and all supernatural beings had ridiculous amounts of life-force. Which in turn meant that they lived longer and their bodies would remain young for longer as well.

These Contracts actually made more sense now. I always found it strange as to why you had to make Contracts with humans when it would be simpler to just train. However, if life-force is used as a form of currency in these deals, then the more Contracts I complete, the more life-force is given to me. This in turn will mean that I have more magic available.

"The first thing you need to do, is hand out these Contracts." She indicated to Akeno who had summoned a tray filled with what must be over a hundreds small sheets of paper. "Then when the human calls for you, it's a matter of simply teleporting to them, completing the Contract and coming back here. Any questions?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I watched as Kiba left, no doubt to go help out with the Kendo club.

"The first thing we'll be doing however, Mikoto-kun," I turned back to face Rias. "Is learning how to teleport. This should make travelling around the city much easier."

I just knew that today was going to be a long day and it's a shame as well. I was really looking forward to spending more time with Saeko, but it seems that's no longer going to be the case.

Oh well.

Looks like she can rest and recover.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Yep, I was right. Learning to teleport was incredibly difficult. Oh, I understood the mechanics behind it quite easily, but it was simply the fact that my reserved were pitiful. Now, if I actually knew how to make my Sacred Gear work then the problem of my reserves could be sorted out pretty easily. As it was now though, all I could do was make it appear and disappear.

Not very good considering that it's one of my main weapons. Hell, it's my only weapon at the moment.

Still, teleportation eluded me and so I was stuck having to physical walk to my contractors houses. On the bright side it's exercise, but yea, it sucks to suck at something. Like always though, I'm making sure that magic is not going to be a weakness.

Right now, my magical reserves are a problem. But once that problem gets sorted out then that's when I'll be all good. Magic is limited to only ones imagination and I had one hell of an imagination.

Still, on the plus side, the constant practise on trying to perform teleportation has given me a better understanding of my magic and how to use it. And with the moon out, I can feel my magical reserves replenishing slowly. The first thing I'm going to do after getting my Sacred Gear to work is to learn how to double my recovery speed. After all, the Boosted Gear isn't limited to simply doubling ones physical attributes and magic. If the Divine Dividing can make something constantly half itself until it becomes nothing, then why can't the Boosted Gear do the opposite?

That was when I felt it.

Instincts honed from years of practise and heightened by a Devil's enhanced senses allowed me to instantly feel something dangerous flying towards me at great speeds. With a quick dive, I jumped out of the way and seamlessly rolled to my feet, spinning around to see a Fallen Angel floating in the sky.

I remember this guy as one of Raynare's teammates in the anime, not his name though. Still, I know that he's weaker than Raynare and was easily wiped out by Rias along with the blonde loli and the blue haired one.

"I'm surprised you dodged that, Devil scum." The Fallen Angel taunted as he floated in the air and my eyes flickered around the area. I didn't have a weapon on me, my magic was still depleted and had a Sacred Gear that I didn't even know how to get to work. This is just fucking great, no seriously, why don't you come take my place?

However, I did have the bare bones of a plan.

"What, no words?" The Fallen Angel laughed, but I kept quiet and locked my eyes upon his. "You scared, Devil trash. Scared that you'll be killed by me, Dohanseek."

Seriously, this guy is a fucking arrogant little twat. Who's he calling scared when he's the one floating up in the air and tried to stab me in the back? Oh, I'm gonna show him. And I did exactly that, by runnng straight towards him.

Dohanseek stopped laughing and summoned two spears of light in his hand as he watched me get closer. Then, planting my left firmly on the ground, I pushed off. Now normally, even with my Devil enhanced strength this would have accomplished nothing in the fight. But I did have wings and had learnt how to fly yesterday with Rias.

I was no master by any stretch of the word, yet I also wasn't completely useless either.

Dohanseek flew backwards and launched both spears at me. They were poorly aimed and I couldn't tell whether that was because he was caught off guard by my charge or if he was just that bad.

Either way, I spun between the two spears and rushed Dohanseek once more.

He raised one arm and I could see light forming into a spear once more. However, it was too late, I had already gotten within his guard. I slammed one, bone-breaking punch into his sternum and the force behind it made him fold over my fist, spittle fly out of his mouth, eyes bulge wide in shock and the spear of light to dissipate harmlessly.

Using the numerous openings provided to me, I began unleashing a number of powerful punches to his face and chest. They were fast and they were powerful, Dohanseek had barely any time to react and so I was constantly on the offensive.

That wasn't to say this was perfect.

Far from it.

My control over flight was not exactly perfect and so I stumbled at times. These little stumbles could have been costly has it not been for my quick recovery, but it was also the reason I limited myself to only punches. I did not want to risk giving Dohanseek the chance to recover and start attacking me.

Still, like always, mistakes were made and sadly I am no exception.

I lost focus ever so slightly, like always when enjoying a good fight I gained a sort of tunnel vision. It was not deliberating in the way that I could only focus on a single opponent and nothing else around me. Oh no, if anything it was quite the opposite. All my senses honed in on the area around me allowing me to keep track of all my opponents, should there be more than one.

But what I mean by tunnel-vision is that I can only focus on fighting.

Right now, I'm not at a level of proficiency of flying where I can afford a lack of concentration. I must always keep part of me focused on ensuring that I remained in the air and sadly, this hyper-focused state of mine ensured that all my of attention was focused on fighting.

And so, I found that all of a sudden, just as I was about to land a powerful hook and finish of a combination, that I dropped a good few metres due to my wings no longer working to keep me in the air.

Blinking my eyes, I looked up at Dohanseek to see that while no doubt filled with pain from the various bruises and cuts upon his face, had enough coherent thought to put some distance between us.

"Fuck!" I cursed and moved quickly to avoid the numerous spears of light that flew in my direction. There was about twenty in total, but they were nowhere near as bright or as long as the original ones he used. These however, I knew were simply distractions and sadly they worked perfectly. Light was a poison to all Devils and there was no way I could afford to be suffering from a wound at this point.

Dohanseek was definitely more powerful than me. The fact that he could summon this many spears, while I can't even teleport goes to show that.

My main plan to defeat him to was to go straight from the get go with an overwhelming offence while keeping him on the defensive. That plan had been effectively fucked up now, Dohanseek would not be underestimating me anymore.

This left me with my second plan, to stall for time.

Rias had saved Issei's ass in the anime and would no doubt do the same for me as well.

Dodging the last spear, I saw Dohanseek flying towards me, a murderous look in his eyes and one incredibly large spear held in both arms. It's tip pointing towards me and no doubt intent on skewering me.

Despite this, I couldn't help but smile widely.

My heart was pounding in my ears, my blood boiling in my veins and every fibre of my being was filled with adrenaline. I had no idea that a fight with such stakes, the stakes of life or death could be so much fun! Is this how Madara had felt? Then no wonder he looked positively crazed when faced with the option to fight Hashirama again.

This was fucking amazing!

With a grin, I rushed forwards and met his charge head on. Just as I got close, within inches of being impaled, I allowed my wings to curl up and thus, I began free falling. At the same time I spun and kicked Dohanseek in the side and as I began falling my wings came out to slow my descent.

I flew low, the tips of the trees brushing my toes as I dodged the numerous spears thrown my way by an enraged Dohanseek. And once again, despite knowing that being struck by even a single spear would spell my death, either instantly or at the hands of Dohanseek, I couldn't help but laugh. Is this really what I have being missing out on my whole life? This is so fun!

Once again, after the hale of spears stopped, I rushed towards Dohanseek. Avoiding his spear easily and lashing out with a strike that sent him falling slightly before he recovered.

"Come on, Dohanseek!" I laughed and part of me couldn't believe this is really how I am acting. "I thought you said you were going to kill me?! Was that all bullshit!" Taunting him probably wasn't the best idea, but I could tell he was holding back slightly and didn't that just piss me off. I was going all out here and he didn't even have the common courtesy to return the favour.

The nerve of this Fallen asshole.

"Enough!" The man roared and swung his spear round in a long arc. It took everything I had just to slow down in time yet the light from the spear temporarily blinded me. Then a foot collided with my chest and I was sent flying to the ground.

With a grunt, I collided with the ground, concrete being unearthed as I lay there in a small crater with rubble and debris laying over me like a blanket. "That hurt." I groaned out, slowly pushing myself to my feet. I'd definitely be feeling that in the morning, but right here and now, I couldn't care less.

Getting to my feet and stumbling slightly, I looked up at Dohanseek with a wide grin on my face.

"Die you, Stray Dog!" Dohanseek roared and I could see it in the positioning of his body, the way he held his spear and the look in his eyes. A simple straight forward stab, simple and easy. Powerful as well, his natural strength made greater by the momentum the Fallen Angel had built up on his descent. However it was also predictable.

"Come on!" I roared back, preparing to dodge the strike and just as I was about to move, a wave of red and black energy slammed into Dohanseek.

The Fallen Angel flew into a nearby tree and was sent straight through it and a few others before coming to a stop. I slowly turned to look in the direction the wave came from and saw Rias walking towards me with an aura of the same violent, red and black energy.

"Are you alright, Mikoto-kun?" She asked, coming to a stop beside and despite my annoyance I couldn't help but marvel at the _Horobi no Chikara (Power of Destruction)._ There was something so majestic about somethings so destructive.

"I'm fine." I crossed my arms over my chest, the irritation I felt at having a good fight interrupted must have showed as Rias looked at me with a frown of confusion. This was just bullshit, for the first time in my life since coming here, I actually felt real.

Ever since coming here, despite it being nearly seventeen years I had never once stopped thinking that this was all some dream. Everything around me had felt surreal, having sex with Saeko had helped to making life seem more real. But this fight I had, the knowledge that a single mistake could mean my death had for the first time, made me feel like I was real. Like this entire world was real and I had loved it.

"You're annoyed." She pointed out calmly, but I said nothing, just watching as. Dohanseek shakily got onto his feet. I couldn't help but he impressed by how dangerous the _Horobi no Chikara (Power of Destruction)_ was. One of the Fallen Angel's wings was bent at an odd angle, a few of its feathers missing, his chest was completely exposed revealing burnt and charred skin and the right side of his face was a mangled mess.

"Who are you?!" Dohanseek growled out, before collapsing to his knees once more.

"I, am Rias Gremory, heiress of the Gremory Clan." Rias introduced herself. "And the man you attacked is my servant, a member of my Peerage." Dohanseek looked at me sharply and I returned his stare with a smirk, I could see the flash of fear in his eyes when he realised what he had done. "You have not only trespassed upon the territory owned by the Devils, but you then went to attack one of my servants, that alone means that your life is forfeit." Her aura flared even more than usual and despite being annyed by her, I was a little turned on. Powerful women are just it for me, I love breaking them.

"Wait!" He said urgently and while he was reluctant and loath to do so, he bowed to Rias. "I had no idea! Let me leave with my life and I will never return! I give you my word."

Rias stood silently, considering her options and I watched silently. This wasn't a descision for me to make, as one of the two overseers of Kuoh and the only one on hand, it was her decision to make. Not that it really mattered to me, if Dohanseek returned to the abandoned church like he did in the anime then he would be killed eventually.

"Very well." She waved her hand in a sign of dismissal and Dohanseek stumbled out do the area, using the trees to keep him on his feet. I watched him go, it was such a shame we couldn't have finished our fight, I would have liked to see how it would have ended.

Then I felt a hand on my cheek and it pulled me to look down at Rias, who pushed herself up against me. Reflexively, I wrapped both arms around her waist as she looked into my eyes for a few moments, then she smiled.

"Well done, Mikoto-kun." She congratulated. "That Fallen Angel was on par with a Lower-Class Devil of the Second Tier." Then her smile grew wider. "I am sorry that I had to interrupt your fight, I assume that is why you're annoyed with me, yes?"

I grunted non-communicatively and Rias laughed.

"Don't worry, Mikoto-kun, there will be plenty of fight just like that to come." Then she leaned up onto her tiptoes and whispered into my ear. "It was really hot though, watching you fight like that."

**A/N: Another chapter done and the Fallen Angel Arc really starts to kick off. Mikoto showcases off his fighting ability and while his progression with magic is a little slow, that's because realistically, his magical reserves are tiny so he's gonna struggle when it comes to magic. However, that's only because his reserves are so small and when they get bigger Mikoto will start to showcase his prodigious talents.**

**Now for the harem:**

**Rias Gremory.**

**Akeno Himejima.**

**Koneko Toujou.**

**Saeko Busujima.**

**Chisato Hasegawa.**

**Raynare.**

**Kalawarner.**

**Sona Sitri.**

**Now for the questions that you have:**

**UnsaneMusho: No, Issei isn't going to have a big role in the story. He'll pop every now and then, but don't expect much in the way of serious screentime for him. Mikoto has taken Issei's place as main character and Issei is pretty much a side character that people forget about for ages because he doesn't turn up and then randomly appears out of nowhere.**

**0 Jordinio 0: Yea, Mikoto will definitely be more creative with his use of the Boosted Gear than simply doubling his power, but I will be employing a few limitations here and there as to not make it so he can one shot everyone instantly. As for his meta knowledge, yes. However, I never really got that far in the manga or anime and that's all I'm limiting Mikoto's knowledge too. Everything that happened up until the Kokabiel Arc is everything he knows.**

**After that, he's on his own. This way I'm not making it so he knows everything about everyone. Mikoto knows the basic history and about Khaos Brigade, but he doesn't know the timeline of the DxD universe.**

**Bladewolf101: Yes, both women will be a part of the harem at some point. As for the travelling to different dimensions. The Dimensional Gap is pretty much going to be the pathway to every other dimensions out there. Think of it like an airport that instead of taking you to different countries takes you to different universes instead.**

**As for the Infinity Gauntlet and Stones. Fuck yes! One of the things I would like to have is the Infinity Gauntlet and Stones and that way I don't have to do fuck all, but sadly they don't exist. Mikoto is me in the DxD world but a little more fucked up in the head, partly because he's struggling with coping with the knowledge that a world he believed was nothing more than an anime is now actually real. So yea, expect Mikoto to get them eventually.**

**Neo Infinity: Oh don't worry, both will be part of the harem especially Yasaka the MILF she is. I also like the idea of him learning Senjutsu from her so thank you if you don't ,I don't me borrowing that idea. I'm gonna take the fact you put it in a review as its alright for me to use. Usually that is the case, but some people are just awkward.**

**Regulus Arms: Don't worry, weighted clothing is practical. But if you think about it, what would happen if you sat on a chair with weighted clothing. Eventually you're gonna become so heavy that you'll break the chair. As for the gravity thing, that will definitely happen eventually but I was gonna have it where Mikoto creates it using runic magic.**

**Hmasom: I got the name Mikoto from the anime K and the single greatest badass matched only by Madara Uchiha and Roronoa Zoro, Mikoto Suoh. Seriously, if you haven't watched K yet, then I suggest doing it because I'm taking characteristics from all three of those characters, but the main character design is Mikoto. Hairstyle, build and looks are all Mikoto with different hair and eye colour of course.**

**ivaXter: I will do yes, but it will be done at the end of the Fallen Angel Arc. In it I will include all characters that have been apart of that arc and hopefully it will showcase how much Mikoto has grown and how much he still needs to grow.**

**Hope this clears up any questions you might have, if not please let me know in a review and I'll answer them as best as I can.**


	5. Chapter V - Of Nuns and Insane Exorcists

**I am not a Hero, nor a Villain**

**Chapter V – Of Nuns and Insane Exorcists**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

**"Dragon/God/Demon Speech."**

**_'Dragon/God/Demon Thought.'_**

_"Spells/Translations."_

Text Messages/Letters/Notices.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Sighing, I leaned back into my pillow with one arm braced behind my head. The other was wrapped around the waist of Rias who was snuggled up into my chest, completely naked as usual. Nought but a few hours ago, I had faced off against Dohanseek and had returned to my house with Rias.

Of course, my parents – more specifically my mum – welcomed her as if she was their daughter-in-law and my brother looked at me in jealousy. But I had ignored them both in favour of returning to my room to think over my fight against the Fallen Angel.

According to Rias I had done exceedingly well for a newly turned Devil. After all, I was a Low-Class Devil of the Third Tier and Dohanseek was of the Second Tier which was two times stronger.

That was something else I had learned. While the Class System was commonly used, their was sometimes such a vast difference between the weakest members of a class and the strongest of that same class. As a result, Tiers had been formed. Three in total, First Tier being the strongest and Third Tier being the weakest. These Tiers however, were only used when referring to Low-Class Devils to the Ultimate Class and everything in between.

I myself, was a little pissed at this as it put into perspective of just how far I had to go, but I was heavily motivated to get stronger. Especially seen as though a the difference between a First Tier and and Second Tier was a factor of three. That meant there was a factor of six between me and someone of the First Tier.

A big difference.

A difference that could be closed if I actually had the Sacred Gear and knew how to make it work. But alas, there was no exact step-by-step guide that told me how to make a Sacred Gear work. According to Rias it should be an instinctual thing and really, there is no ingrained instinct for suddenly doubling your power.

A beeping from my phone made me look over to see the time that read as, 23:09 and underneath was a message from Saeko.

The FA u told me bout, Dohanseek, he didn't return to the church. I'll keep an eye out, but think he might've left Kuoh. Probs suggest being cautious cos he might attack u again if he recovers. Also, come round tomoz, I missed u today xxx

Smirking at the last bit, I closed my phone and rested it on the bedside table. Before having left her this morning to go to school, I had asked Saeko to check on the church simply to see what the Fallen Angels were doing. She hadn't reported anything however, once Dohanseek had attacked me I had her scouting out the surrounding area.

Lucky for me and for her, the Fallen Angels had not prepared for the Devils to use humans to spy on them. As a result, Saeko could keep an eye on who or what entered and left the church without being spotted. This also helped to satisfy her need to be more involved in the Supernatural world.

Though it was worrying that Dohanseek hadn't returned to the church. In the anime that's where he died, but it seems that me putting up a fight and actually being here had changed things after all. Oh well, it's not like it matters. Dohanseek surviving is a minor thing seen as though he's so weak and plus, it's not like I don't plan to have Kalawarner and Raynare survive either.

Still, I can put off any worries and planning till tomorrow. With Rias staying over and me being a member of her Peerage, I could tell that she had put up some magical protections around the house. Probably some basic wards, but enough to make an attack risky. That meant that I didn't have to worry about beinf attacked in my sleep.

Closing my eyes, I slowly drifted off into my dreams.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Well, going to sleep is what I wanted to happen, usually that means dreams pertaining Saeko, Rias, Akeno and the other babes of High School DxD universe. Instead, after I closed my eyes I found them opening to see that I was surrounded by shadows that obscured the place around me, except for one thing.

The huge ass Dragon currently laying down and staring at me.

Thankfully, I didn't freak out and make a complete fool of myself before one of the _Nitenryū (Two Heavenly Dragons)._ Instead I looked up at the Dragon and gave it a short wave.

"Yo, guess you're Ddraig, one of the two _Nitenryū (Two Heavenly Dragons)?"_ The Dragon chuckled, a deep reverberating sound that just leaked power. Hell, just laid there he radiated power.

**"You would be correct, partner."** Ddraig, looked down at me and I could feel a cold sweat begin to form. Really, it was just unfair at how fucking powerful he was, even while sealed away inside a Sacred Gear. **"I have to say, I've come face to face with numerous people who have lived interesting lives. Yours however, I have never met someone who came from a different universe. Especially where this world we currently reside in is considered to be nothing more than an animation. I think that is what it is called."**

I swallowed lightly and took a step back slightly. It was obvious he had seen my memories and wasn't that just fantastic. That meant that he knew that his original wielder was supposed to be my brother, Issei. Not going to lie, I'm kind of nervous now as I have no fucking clue as to whether he's pissed or not.

My distress must have shown as Ddraig laughed before staring right at me. **"You look nervous, partner. Is it because you don't know what I'm thinking? What I plan to do?"**

"A little." No point denying it, I don't want to have him pissed at me because I chose to lie. Was I being a coward? Yes, yes I fucking am. But how many times do you come across a Dragon so powerful that he is one of the Ten Strongest Beings in the world and has enough power to erase entire countries in seconds. Not fucking likely let me tell you that much.

Even just laid there without a care in the world, Ddraig screamed danger and my ability to sense magic was going haywire. He was ridiculously overpowered and that terrified me. I wasn't prepared to face guys like him just yet, I'd get destroyed instantly.

**"You have nothing to fear, you interest me."** Ddraig snorted and I felt my skin tingle at the boiling air washing over me.** "I admit, from what I saw your brother would have been an amusing partner however you, no you seem to be the more driven one."** Ddraig pointed a claw at me to further cement that he was on about me, the tip of it stopping inches away from piercing my stomach. **"With your potential and drive to become the most powerful and my power, the White-One and his wielder won't stand a chance."**

"I've heard of that, your rivalry with Albion." Heard of it, it's only one of the most stressed parts of the anime. The rivalry between Ddraig and Albion is pretty much one of the main plot points of the anime. So yea, I've heard of it alright. "What's up with that anyway?"

**"Hmm, as curious as always."** Ddraig noted and I could tell from the tone he used that he did not want to talk about Albion any time soon. It was almost funny really, ever since coming to this new world, the only person who truly understood me was a Dragon and one of the most powerful beings in the world. After all, I'm a naturally curious person and wish to learn everything I can, he obviously expected me to ask questions and put a stop to it before it could even begin. **"But that right now, is none of your concern."**

So I decided to talk about something else, a change of subject. "Well, if you know about my old life, then you'll also know that I'm incredibly weak right now. Being able to use the Boosted Gear would help, but I don't know how."

Ddraig smirked, at least I think he did it was difficult to tell. **"That's because it was not originally yours. Up until five years ago I resided inside your brother and then through the power of the Dream, I find myself inside you. Even so, the ingrained instinct that would allow you to use the Boosted Gear is not in you. However, you're correct."** Ddraig sighed. **"As you are now, without the Boosted Gear you would be weak for decades. That is why I shall aid you in using the Boosted Gear."**

"Aid me? What do you mean by that?" Though this did make sense. The ability to instinctively use a Sacred Gear is natural for those born with the Sacred Gear inside them. They grow up from the day they are baby to being adult having it familiarise with their body. I didn't have that, it was only given to me five years ago by something clapped the 'Dream.' It would take me a few more years of familiarising my body with the Boosted Gear for it to become natural.

**"Nothing much. Like all my wielders you would have to call out the spell _Būsuto (Boost)_ and I will do the rest. Eventually your body will get so used to this that eventually I will no longer be required to assist you. But until that time, I will."** Ddraig paused for a few moments before continuing. **"I will also be limiting the number of boosts you can have, this is because your body has still not fully adapted to the Sacred Gear and you will find far more limitations upon you right now."**

I'm fine with that to be honest, annoying sure, but not deliberating. It will definitely help me in getting stronger much quicker, in fact I already had one plan in mind to help me increase my reserves. After all, magical cores were like a muscle, the more you worked them the stronger they became and in the case of magic, the more you had.

Emptying my reserves was all well and good, but the increase in my reserves was minimal, only about a five percent increase. However, as I had learned, the risks of emptying my reserves was only extreme mental fatigue. On the other hand, overflowing your magical core with magic had the side effect of breaking your body apart.

Now, I'm pretty sure you can already guess what I'm planning to do.

What better way to stress your magical core than to make it hold more magic than it can rightly hold. Then, just as I feel my body begin to break, release the magic out of my body so I also exhaust my core completely.

I don't know how effective this will be, but I can guarantee it's going to be more effective than simply exhausting my core will be.

"Thank you, Ddraig." I bowed and Ddraig smirked once more and this time I saw the line of razor sharp teeth.

**"Don't mention it, partner."** Ddraig closed his eyes as if to go to sleep and I was reminded that Dragons were also extremely lazy. **"Just get stronger."**

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Groaning painfully, I slowly sat up and winced slightly at the way my muscles protested slightly. My eyes scrunched up slightly at the light shining down upon me and reflected in the white room I was currently laid in.

I took note of the various cabinets filled with bottles of medicine and the fact that I was laid on what seemed to be a basic hospital bed and that I was wearing my school uniform.

"Ah, good afternoon, Mikoto-kun." I looked up and saw a relatively tall woman with long, flowing blonde hair, brown eyes and a incredibly large bust. Considering the fact that hers was on par with likes of Chisato's and Akeno's who both have two of the largest pair of breasts around, that's saying a lot.

"Afternoon?" The blonde women nodded her head with a smile on her face, that didn't seem to be going anywhere soon.

"Yes." She placed the back of her hand against my forehead as to check my temperature. "I imagine by your confusion that you don't remember much?" I nodded my head and the blonde woman, who I now remembered was the new school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa. A shock, but not completely unexpected what with Saeko's appearance. "Well, according to Akeno-chan, who brought you in, you had passed out all of a sudden in the Occult Research Club this morning."

Running a hand through my hair, I watched Shizuka move towards the sink to pour me a glass of water. She had a nice arse, not as good as Saeko's who has toned hers from years of training, but still nice.

"From what I have learnt, it's just a minor case of exhaustion and a little bit of shock." She handed me the cup of water and I slowly sipped on it. "I don't know what you did, but whatever it was it shocked your system bad enough that it shut down. I would not suggest doing it again." This time her smile disappeared replaced by a stern glare, but it was ruined by the sight of her bust swinging and bouncing around.

"I see." I stood up, ignoring her minor protests. "Thank you very much, Shizuka-sensei." I flashed her a smile. "But I'll be on my way now."

"Mikoto-kun, I do not believe that would be in your best interest." She tried to dissuade me, but I couldn't care less and just walked out while giving her a wave over my shoulder. Usually I would have being more kind and put some effort into getting into her good will and later, get her into my bed, but right now I just needed to walk and clear my head.

The last thing I remember was waking up and heading to the Occult Research Club, more specifically the training room situated underneath with Rias still asleep in my bed. Then I summoned my Boosted Gear and nothing…wait, no that's not true. Everything seems to be coming back to me now.

After activating the Boosted Gear and increasing my power, I eventually did it a total of two more times until I reached my Boost Limit. Three in total and after five minutes, my body started to go through intense pain. Quickly, I pushed all my magic outwards in a Telekinetic push and exhausted my magical core completely. As a result, I collapsed and fell unconscious.

It seems that Akeno must have found and took me to the school nurse. Though I don't know why, probably because lesson was about to start, but I couldn't be sure. Just an educated guess more than anything.

"I see you are awake, Mikoto-kun." Turning around, I saw Chisato walking towards me, both arms crossed under her large bust like usual. "Are you feeling okay now?"

I flashed her a smile. "I am, thank you, Hasegawa-sensei."

Chisato gave me a quick once over before a small smile came onto her face. "Chisato is fine, Mikoto-kun. School finished an hour ago." My eyebrows widened in shock, it had really been that long. It was a shock to find that doing what I had done had messed me up that badly. Or perhaps it was the process of emptying my core so soon after overflowing it. Sudden changes in temperature caused natural disasters so perhaps something similar happened.

I would have to practise this and see.

"I see, thank you for worrying, Chisato." We walked through the corridors and passed by a few classrooms filled with a number of students who were taking part in after school activities. But I am fine now, it was just something that shocked my system causing it to shut down, according to Shizuka-sensei."

"Shizuka." Chisato muttered with a nod. "Yes, she is quite a skilled nurse from what I've heard."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Seeing Mikoto up and about so soon was a shock, but not entirely unexpected. After all, she had been watching him since he was a young boy and his never ending determination and perseverance was part of what made Mikoto the young man he was today. However, that did not change the fact that what he had done was extremely risky.

Even through the numerous protective enchantments put into place by Rias, she had sensed Mikoto's power double and then after a few minutes suddenly empty. It was an extremely dangerous and almost suicidal action as the person who's magical core is affected by this could suffer from losing their magic entirely, severe injury and even death if not treated instantly.

Thankfully for him and for her, Akeno had been nearby and instantly rushed him to the hospital. _'Not that I hadn't been on my way.' _She thought and took in Mikoto's appearance. He was as handsome as always and she would admit, being a Devil suited him.

As with all Devils, they naturally exuded an aura that made them more attractive and desirable to humans, as well as enhancing their looks slightly. For one like Mikoto, it was extremely effective, especially with the fact that his muscles had become more pronounced. Then there was taking into the partial Draconic changes that came with being the wielder of a Dragon type Sacred Gear, mainly the natural charisma they exuded. It was extremely attractive and distracting at times, even for one such as her.

She knew that as his teacher, thinking of her student in this way, the thought of taking him to her bed was wrong and immoral. But Chisato was not a teacher first and foremost, her role as a teacher was nothing more than a means to an end.

A means to get close and oversee Mikoto. To protect him from outside forces that would seek to end the wielder of Boosted Gear. At first her job had been to do so for Issei, admittedly that would have been far simpler. Issei was driven by his desire to have a harem of beautiful women, Mikoto on the other hand was driven to not only have a harem, but to also become the strongest.

_'Still, challenges are always more enjoyable.'_ She thought with a smile on her face.

She like a few like minded individuals, wanted to see the wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing do battle. The magic that was produced from such battles and the destruction they caused, suited their purpose perfectly.

Chisato so happened to be given the task of ensuring Mikoto's safety. _'No one said I couldn't have fun while doing.'_ She took another once over him, looking at the way his defined muscles were shown off by his school uniform and his handsome face. _'Nor did they give a limit to how close I could get to him.'_

"Chisato, I will be heading to the Occult Research Club, so I will see you tomorrow." Mikoto spoke up, breaking the little silence that had fallen between them.

"Of course, Mikoto-kun." She smiled and before he could leave, she placed one of her hands upon his bicep, giving it a little grope. He looked down at her hands before turning to her with a raised brow, but she made sure to keep her face indifferent. "I would like you to stay behind after lesson with me tomorrow, you missed out on todays work and I would like to quickly go through it."

He shrugged his shoulders with that signature smirk of his. "Sure." Then he left giving her a wave over his shoulder. "See ya later, Chisato."

_'Mmm.'_ She liked her lips as she took in his scent. A mix of his natural musk, steel, dragon and a sweet and sour mix that perfectly blended together in one of the most intoxicating scents she had ever smelt._ 'Perhaps…no. Not now, he is not yet ready.' _She shook her head and after a few moments standing in the corridor, she made her way to her classroom.

It seems she would have to make some new changes to her plans.

While Mikoto had nearly killed himself today, or permanently crippled himself anyway. She could definitely see that his magical core had increased in size. If he progressed at a similar rate then it seems he would attract the attention of those that he is not ready to face just yet.

_'Truly Mikoto-kun, you are more trouble than you are worth at times._' She thought with a smile on her face. _'I shall make sure that you pay up in full once you are ready.'_

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Entering the Occult Research Club, I noticed that the shower was was running – seriously who had a shower in the middle of the main room? Besides Rias of course – and that Koneko was sat staring blankly at the wall. That was until she turned to look at me, but that only a shelf glance before she one again turned to stare at nothing.

"Good afternoon, Koneko-chan." I greeted kindly, taking a seat next to her. Koneko looked up and gave me a short nod and while she said nothing, I was struck with urge to do what all FanFiction authors had their protagonist do in High School DxD.

And that was to stroke Koneko's head.

After all, despite her ears and tails not being seen – I hypothesised that it was either an illusion, or that she could summon and dismiss them as and when she wished – that she was still a Nekomata. And Nekomatas were cats and we all know how sensitive cats can be.

As soon as my hand rested on her head, she froze and at first I was tempted to remove my hand. However, I did not and slowly as to not shock her too much more, gently scratched her head.

At first there was no reaction and I thought I had made a mistake in those few tense seconds of silence. And then I heard it, a little rumbling noise. You would have to strain your ears to hear it, but eventually it became louder and louder till I realised that she was purring.

I took note that her body had become more relaxed and she was leaning into my hand like a cat would. Really, she was just adorable.

"Ara, what do we have here?" I looked over my shoulder and noticed Akeno walking towards us with a tray of sweets, Koneko's no doubts. "It seems you have managed to find Koneko-chans weakness, Mikoto-kun."

I spared her a smirk and followed the way she moved around and placed the sweets on the table. Then I turned to Koneko and saw the internal battle going inside her, no doubt part of her wanted to get the sweets placed in front of her, but the other didn't want me to stop.

"Yes." I replied dryly to Akeno. "It seems I have." I then turned to Koneko. "You can go eat the sweets and I'll continue afterwards, okay?"

I removed my hand from her head and she looked at me sharply. Honestly, that girl may not be very expressive, but I could just tell that she was glaring at me. Still, I did nothing and what could only be a little huff escaped her lips, she got up and grabbed the tray of sweets.

Then without even seeing her move, I felt a weight drop onto my lap and looked down to see that Koneko had deposited herself there. It was honestly a little distracting as while I was into girls that were a little more 'developed' I could feel my junior reacting to the feel of her backside placed directly on top of it. This kitty really had no idea what the meaning of personal space was. Not that I minded really though I would have to wait until she was more developed, maybe a year or two longer.

I ignored Akeno's laughter and resumed my stroking of Koneko's head who looked to be on the verge of orgasmed bliss – well that was what it could possibly considered seen as though it was almost impossible to tell with Koneko. Let me just say that she was showing more happiness than ever before – all the while watching a naked Rias step out of her shower and slowly dry herself off with a towel placed near her by Akeno.

"Mikoto-kun?" She took note of my appearance with some measure of shock before it dissolved into a soft, almost relieved smile. "You're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." I waved off her concerns. "Though, I have to thank you, Akeno-chan. I heard from Shizuka-sensei that it was you, who brought me to her. So thank you."

Akeno simply gave her usual smile, but I could see the faint pinking of her cheeks. "There is no need to thank me, Mikoto-kun." Then she paused for a minute before her visage became more seductive. "But if you really want to, then there are a few things you could do for me."

"I'm sure there are." It was not me who replied, but actually Rias and I was little surprised at the dry almost sarcastic way she replied to Akeno. Who knew she had it in her? I certainly didn't. "But Mikoto-kun, I would like to know what happened. It's not everyday that my Queen finds one of my Peerage members passed out, completely unconscious and with no obvious sign of injury."

"Ah, well." I saw Akeno lean forwards in interest out of the corner of my eye, but I was more focused on watching Rias slowly and in what could only be considered sensually dress herself. Though by the serious look on her face it was not intended. "I learnt how to make my Sacred Gear work."

Rias's head snapped and she looked at me with naked hope shining in her eyes. "Really?! You learnt how to make it work?"

Akeno on the other hand while looking pleased, asked the question that had been on my mind as well. "Will you passing out be a common thing when using the Boosted Gear because if so, it seems to be very dangerous with a very big drawback."

"I'm not sure." I shrugged my shoulders and Rias finally sat down next to her Queen. "When I boosted myself to my absolute limit, three times," I added more for their benefit than mine. "I held it as long as I could until my body started to go through a serious amount of pain and then expelled every last ounce of my magic. I think it was that sudden change that caused my body to shut down."

Akeno still looked concerned and unsure. Rias on the other hand, was stroking her chin in thought and was even nodding her head.

"Yes, that makes sense." She agreed with my hypothesis and that made me feel like it was actually correct. Rias was an incredibly smart young woman with far more knowledge of magic than me, then if she believed it to be a possibility, then I was very likely that was the case. "A sudden change of stress on your core has been shown to have negative affects before, but never anything as extreme as yours. But then again, none of the tests shown had the subjects increasing their power by a factor of eight."

Leaning back further into the sofa, I let my other hand rest on Koneko's thigh. She didn't move it and that was a good sign. Out of all the people in Rias's Peerage, Koneko had been the most distant, yet it seems that would no longer be the case anymore. That was good.

"I don't plan to do that again, simply expelling any additional magic and see if that works." I added and once again Rias nodded her head.

"That should work, your simply returning your magical core to its natural state." Rias had gone full detective/scientist mode, glasses included and not going to lie it's a little hot. By the look on Akeno's face, she agreed with me as well. "Do you feel up to trying it out now?"

I summoned the Boosted Gear to my hand. "Sure, why not."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

The next day, I found myself walking down the corridors, heading towards Chisato's classroom. School had finished for the day and I was quite glad for that, the weekend was only a day away now with it being Thursday and that meant that the main plot was about to kick off.

Why you might ask?

Well that's simple, Issei had met Asia. A shock to me I know, but Issei much like in the anime had run across what he called 'a cute Italian nun' and was easily smitten by her. Smitten? Lucifer I sound old.

But you get the picture, hell he even came to me for advice about her.

Anyway, with Asia in Kuoh that meant things would start to kick off. The defeat of Raynare would come in a matter of days and the fight against Riser would be in what? Two weeks, a month. Something like that I can't exactly remember.

But what I do know, is that I have discovered just how much of a cheat the Boosted Gear is. Seriously, it's so fucking overpowered, though it does have its drawbacks. A boost limit of three and only able to hold the boost limit for no longer than five minutes. Ten for the second and a single boost I can hold for twenty minutes.

Yea, turns out that every time I double my power, the amount of time I can hold it for is cut in half.

But what I did discover is this.

I can have unlimited boosts. Now, this only comes into play if I am simply refilling my reserves. Think of a an elastic ball. The Boosted Gear when doubling my power increase the amount of magic I can wield and forces the elastic ball to expand. Eventually, at a certain point that elastic ball is going to burst and that's my magical core gone and with it my ability to use magic.

However, say I use up half of my magical core and use the Boosted Gear to regain the magic I lost then I can do that as long as I want. The Boost Limit only comes into play when I am exceeding my natural magical capacity, as long as I stick within that range then I can continue to use the Boosted Gear.

Pretty cool, right?

I thought so too.

Though this does present some problems as its not without its drawbacks. Every time I use magic, it mentally drains me. So technically I have a limitless amount of magic at my disposal as long as I don't exceed the natural parameters of my magical core, but the mental drain will still be the same.

So yea, I pretty gruesome drawback when you consider that if I push myself too far then I could potentially knock myself into a coma as a result. Not exactly what I want.

Still, with my Boosted Gear now usable and using it to increase my magical reserves through constant repetition of reaching my Boost Limit, holding it as long as possible before releasing the additional magic and repeating the process, I have managed to increase my magical core. According to Rias its tripled in size and has firmly entrenched me as a Low-Class, Tier Two Devil

Not bad for a couple of hours work.

And now, I no longer completely suck at magic either. The main problem I had before was my pitiable reserves that made using even the basics of magic very difficult. Now however, Telekinesis comes easy.

And I have even organised to learn _Seirei Mahō (Elemental Magic)_. Thinking of focusing my efforts more on _Kaminarino Mahō (Lightning Magic)._ Simply because it looks cool and I already have quite a few spells I want to try and recreate.

Despite that though, I feel like for the first time since becoming a Devil that I am progressing. Sure, with the arrival of weighted clothing I was constantly increasing my physical abilities when training with Rias and her Peerage – a relatively new aspect of my life as every day I would spar individually with every member of her Peerage, including Rias herself – but magic had always alluded me.

Well that was no longer the case and I'm definitely going to be training twice as hard now.

Knocking on the door, I heard Chisato invite me inside and I opened the door to see her sat at her desk having just finished writing a report of some kind. "Ah, Mikoto-kun." She adjusted her glasses. "Please take a seat." She indicated to the seat that had been placed beside her own.

"So, what are we doing today, Hasegawa-sensei?" I asked as I took a seat beside her.

She gave me a reprimanding look. "I told you yesterday, Mikoto-kun that you can call me Chisato when school is finished." I smirked at the challenge in her eyes, she was testing me, to see what I would do.

"Ah, but you see." I leaned my head on my fist that was propped onto her desk, my entire form radiating calm, nonchalant confidence. "I prefer calling you Hasegawa-sensei, it's much more…_exciting_."

Chisato looked me in my eyes and I had to congratulate her on her poker face, it was immaculate. Much better than my own. Then again, I had already established that she was not human and therefore, things like these were to be expected.

"I see." She replied calmly. "Well, Mikoto-kun, if it excites you that much, then do let me know." Her eyes briefly flickered downwards. "I might be able to help you."

Oh wow, I did not expect that.

I honestly expected her to resist, probably scold me for my inappropriate behaviour and comment. I did not expect however, for her to return fire.

"I'll make sure to do that, Hasegawa-sensei." This time I rested one arm over the back of her chair and whispered directly into her ear as she pulled up something on the computer in front of her. "But are you sure you can handle me?"

Not even a twitch, nothing at all. I even moved her hair back, making sure to brush my fingers gently over her skin and let my warm breath wash over the skin of her neck and there was not even a single reaction. It was as if she was completely immune.

Now that wouldn't do at all.

Not at all.

It may not be today, nor this week. But one day, even if it is years from now, I will make Chisato shiver in pleasure at just the barest of touches from me.

"Please, Mikoto-kun." Ah, now she wanted to act all appropriate and professional, very well. I subside for now and wait, what is she doing? "I think you are mistaken," her hand moved down and rested on my lap mere inches away from my slowly hardening member while her body turned to fully face me. "I am more than capable of handling you, but are you capable of handling me?"

Her breasts pressed up against my chest and her eyes stared right into mine and to my embarrassment, I gulped.

I had lost by that act alone

The smile on her face and the condescending pat on my cheeks was all I needed to know that she knew it too. Still, I was not a sore loser and as she moved away to finish pulling up the necessary files for the work I missed, I looked at her with a smile on my face.

Chisato Hasegawa.

I did not know who you are, what you are. But one day, I will own you entirely. That I promise you. I'll own you so entirely just like every girl in my harem that you'll come scampering to me like a lost puppy in desperate need of attention. And only through my mercy, shall you receive it.

"Ah, here we are." She clicked on a file and quickly sent it to a nearby printer. "Now what I need you to do, Mikoto-kun is to…"

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Despite having the Boosted Gear now and it's obvious hacks. I still had to go on these shitty Contracts. Seriously, they're so bad that I can't find proper words to describe them. Some of the shit I have had to do and put up with is fucking insane.

If you can't tell, I'm a little pissed off.

I mean, come on. After having left Chisato's classroom I had been making my way down to the nurses office. I had felt a little bad for how I dismissed Shizuka yesterday and wanted to apologise and if possible, convince her to let me make it up to her. With her being completely human and me being a Devil, my ability to convince her should have been easy.

Especially considering my natural good looks and the Devil nature that naturally made those weaker than them more susceptible to their demands. Then convincing her to allow me to make it up with her with a…completely non-platonic date that I definitely didn't have any ulterior motives for. Nope, not one. Absolutely squeaky clean and completely honest when I tell you that with a straight face.

So yea, when I received a summons from one of my many Contractors I was a little annoyed, especially when all the guy wanted me to do was make his dreams for a sex robot to be reality. I seriously don't know how to make that happen and so I literally had to make some bullshit up.

Then add on two more equally annoying Contracts and the blue balls I got from a newly widowed wife who was completely hot and wanted a shoulder to cry on, then you can say I was frustrated. Saeko, I hope you're ready because I'm coming to you tonight and you better be ready. If not then tough shit.

So here I was, heading towards my fifth Contract of the night.

The room was drowned in a red glow from my Transportation Circle and instantly my enhanced senses were assaulted by the smell of blood and death. Tensing, I looked around allowing my enhanced senses to take in the entire room and instantly they landed on the young girl poorly hiding in the corner.

Blonde hair, green eyes and adorably naïve and innocent feature, all topped off with a nun outfit. Allow me to introduce myself and you, to Asia Argento, the wielder of Twilight Healing.

She's cute, I'll admit that.

But not really my type and plus, I, not completely heartless. Issei needs to have a girlfriend that loves him and at least can tame some of his more perverse habits.

Then my senses screamed and I ducked and rolled to turn and face the second person that had been hidden in the room. He was good, his scent reeked of blood and death and so he blended completely into the room. The fact that he had been hidden behind me also worked in his favour.

However, two things had allowed me to detect him easily.

The first had been the sounds he made. Well, it was more his heartbeat than anything else. It was slow and almost extremely quiet, he was no stranger to hiding, but I had honed my Devil senses to the extreme as unlike every other aspect of Devil powers, those I had gained a hang of the quickest. As a result I quickly heard his heartbeat and let's also take into account the quiet shuffling of his feet, the rustle of his clothes and the sound of his blade cutting through the air.

All those things could have gone unnoticed by someone who hadn't honed their senses like I had. But to me, they made him stand out and easily dodge the attack like it was nothing.

As I rolled to a stop and turned to face him on my knees, I took note of his features. Relatively young, maybe a year or two older than me with long white hair and red eyes that gleamed with insanity and bloodlust.

He charged forwards, never letting up his assault and swung at me with a blade in his right hand. If I remembered correctly, this was Freed Sellzen and was a Rogue Exorcist. That meant that the blade he was wielding was a Holy object, so bad news for me. Even more so when you take into the account that he is completely insane.

Just my luck.

"Die, Devil Dog!" He roared out with a mad smile on his face.

Like I had learned in my younger years, the best way to deal with an armed opponent while you yourself, were unarmed was to get in close.

That's exactly what I did.

Taking a single step forward, I slapped his wrist holding the blade make it swing harmlessly and drove my elbow into his stomach. This seamlessly turned into an uppercut snapping his head back, followed by a few punches two his sternum.

With my opponent officially jarred and no doubt, a little injured I finished my combination with a powerful roundhouse kick that struck not his head like I had expected, but the _Hikarino Ken (Light Sword)._

Thankfully for me, my foot struck the flat side of the blade but it still hurt like hell and we both seperated.

Me stumbling backwards trying to ignore that stabbing pain in my foot, while Freed flew through the air and slammed into the wall. Perhaps I had put a bit more power in the kick than I expected or was that just the weighted clothing adding more power to my strikes? Who knows.

"You're pretty good for a Devil." Freed said after climbing to his feet with only a bloody lip and a bruise on his face to show for it. I'll give him this, he's a durable bastard and for a minute I wondered, why is it that I never got that strong when I was human? I was a Second Tier, Low-Class Devil and had barely held back and yet he came away looking no worse for wears.

So why is it, that after spending years training my body did I never achieve strength like that? Was it something that the Church teaches their Exorcists? Or something else entirely?

Before I could think on this anymore, he quickly pulled out and threw a small flask straight at me.

It was a quick action and considering I had been deep in thought, a mistake on my part, it caught me temporarily off guard. As a result, I leaped to one side and watched as it just missed my face by a few inches. My eyes looking at the liquid inside of the flask before it glowed.

"Oh, shit!" And then it exploded.

Coughing slightly, I landed on the ground and skidded across the floor, only stopping as a result of colliding with an overturned sofa. While I was relatively unharmed, I hissed as I felt a burning sensation on my leg.

Whatever was in that flask, it definitely stung like hell.

At first I thought it might be an acid of some sort, but as I looked at the liquid laid on my leg I noticed that it wasn't corroding my pants. That instantly led me to one conclusion. Holy Water.

Still, Freed was upon me again and I did the only thing I could do at this moment.

I forced a good portion of my magic out into a wave of Telekinetic force that slammed into Freed. Still he struggled against it slightly and only skidded back a few metres.

Not as far as I would have liked, but it put his assault on hold.

Long enough for me to get to my feet and look at Freed with a more calculating and cautious gaze. Perhaps I had gone into this fight a little too overconfident in my abilities, I wouldn't be making the same mistake twice.

However, Freed did not attack again.

Oh he wanted to, I could see it in his eyes. The barely restrained desire to fight and kill, I too was feeling the same, not as much as him, but I was definitely getting there. If the fight continued for only a few more moments then I would be just as bad as he is.

Sadly that was not to be.

After all, he had sensed it just as I had.

Rias and her Peerage coming towards us.

No doubt they sensed the conflict going on between me and another person and rushed to help. Admirable I'll give them that, but it's starting to piss me off. I'm not hopeless and I just want to feel it. To feel alive and yet, Rias seemed to be dead set on stopping that, unknowingly mind you but it was still pissing me off.

I'll just have to punish her later.

"Seems our fight has to end here, Exorcist." I relaxed my stance and Freed did the same, the tip of his blade resting upon the ground.

"Seems so." He kicked the ground like a child with a scowl on his lips. "Man and I was just really getting into it." I was a little shocked at how, sane he seemed. Pretty sure he was downright insane in the anime. "Guess that means I'm gonna have to end you here, _Devil Dog!"_

The sudden change in his tone from the disappointed child to downright bloodthirsty, insanely put me in on guard and alerted me to the fact that it had been an act. Thankfully, this instinct allowed me to react quickly to the sight of him pulling out a gun and firing a blast of _Hikarino Mahō (Light Magic)_ right at me from his gun.

Quickly and with a grace that I didn't know I had, I masterfully dodged each bullet and hid behind a wall taking cover from the pure beams of light that shot out from his gun.

After the hale stopped, I stepped out from cover and noticed that both him and Asia had left.

"Mikoto-kun!" I looked to see Rias rushing into the room with Akeno, Koneko and Kiba hot on her trail. "Are you okay?"

**A/N: So Freed has made an appearance and it won't be his last. I was always liked his character and how he was willing to turn himself into a Chimera to gain more power. So expect Freed to stick around longer and longer and become more and more powerful as a result.**

**Also next chapter is the end of the Fallen Angel Arc and the Riser Phenex Arc will begin.**

**So far the harem is as follows:**

**Rias Gremory.**

**Akeno Himejima.**

**Koneko Toujou (When she is more developed and no longer childlike).**

**Saeko Busujima.**

**Chisato Hasegawa.**

**Raynare.**

**Kalawarner.**

**Sona Sitri.**

**Shizuka Marikawa.**

**And much, much more to come.**

**Now for the questions you have:**

**xXCoopyXx: No it's not a mistake, she is apart of the harem. But the harem I post at the bottom of each chapter only includes the girls that have been mentioned in a conversation of exposition dump by either Mikoto or another character, or has actually made an appearance. So yes, she will be apart of the harem and it's not a mistake.**

**Guest: Don't worry, Mikoto won't be having sex with Koneko as a child. She's there but will grow up and eventually Mikoto will have sex with her when she develops into a woman. So while she has being mentioned as part of the harem, Mikoto won't officials make her apart of his harem until she develops into a woman.**

**Hoque007: The thing is, I don't want to spend too long focusing on the character interactions like some stories do. I can understand that it helps to show their developing relationship but sometimes I feel like it can be boring to read. So I try to keep the short and to the point as to show that Mikoto is building a relationship with them, but at the same time give some little callbacks and whatnot through the thoughts of the characters to show how their relationship has developed.**

**As for the Boosted Gear, yes. Mainly that will happen in that week long trading trip they have before the Rating Game and I'll even show flashbacks for some stuff. But Mikoto is not just going to be a one trick pony like Issei and some Sacred Gear users who only use their Sacred Gear. Mikoto will mainly focus on improving his own strength and using the Boosted Gear to give him that extra power needed.**

**As for Venelena, Grayfia, Albedo and others from a Overlord. Fuck yes I will don't you worry. As for the human faction, that's going to be a little difficult compared to the Nazarick denizens, but I have a plan.**

**Nivek Beldo: No, Asia won't be a part of the harem. I liked her character, but I just didn't find her that good looking, cute sure, but I don't know she just never stood out. Plus, I liked her relationship with Issei and that's who she's going to end up with but it's going to be a more background relationship.**

**Like Mikoto and Akeno teasing her about Issei and stuff like that.**

**StormMaster567: I have been thinking about that, but I'll have to do some more research to see if it's not just a uniquely Yokai thing or if anyone can use it. Hopefully not because if that's the case then yes, Mikoto will learn it and probably from Yasaka to help develop their relationship. If not, still expect mentions of it.**

**Bladewolf101: Sometime after the Riser Phenex Arc. Mikoto is simply going to get his payback with them by making them come to him instead of the other way round like they are used to. I don't mean they have sex with other men, but I mean that men usually chase after them. This time, Mikoto is going to force them to chase after him and submit to him, just like every girl has.**

**I've considered it, but I think that I might just stick with the characters that I have chosen. As for the DC universe, I'm thinking of just making my own timeline up and going from there. I feel like if I tried to fit an OP Mikoto – which he will be – into story lines then it will get very complicated. Instead, I'm just going to chuck Mikoto in and have him fuck shit up and steal women as he goes.**

**Djamstar: A good suggestion and definitely one I might consider later on.**

**Tsunashi777: No, the thing with Chisato is that she and like minded individuals want the wielders of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing to do battle and become as strong as possible. This is because certain effects happen when they do that suits their purposes perfectly, this I'll explore later on.**

**All those things I have considered and will probably happen but don't expect it straight away. The Mikoto I have created is based off my knowledge before doing research into the High School DxD. I even wrote a list of all the stuff I knew from both the anime I watched and the FanFictions I read. I've actually learnt a lot more in my time writing this fic than I did in the year of reading DxD fics and watching the anime. I'll probably add in some sort of power up that gives Mikoto this additional information.**

**Hope this clears up any questions you might have and if not, please let me know and I'll try and answer them as best as I can.**


	6. Chapter VI - Assault on the Church

**I am not a Hero, nor a Villain**

**Chapter VI – Assault on the Church**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

**"Dragon/God/Demon Speech."**

**_'Dragon/God/Demon Thought.'_**

_"Spells/Translations."_

"Text Messages/Notices."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

I could barely contain my excitement as I stood in the Occult Research Club. I was filled with a sense of childlike glee as I looked at my new toy. A weapon that was all mine and far more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. And it was all mine.

"Do you like it, Mikoto-kun?" I completely dismissed Rias's curious questions as I was completely enraptured by looking at the blade currently sheathed in front of me. I hadn't even seen the damned blade yet and I was already in love with it. It was hard to imagine that in my own life I did not get why people like Tenten from Naruto were completely enamoured by blades and now I knew.

Yet this was something completely different.

I had not even felt this same sense of complete breathlessness when looking at Saeko's admittedly beautiful family blade. Yet it paled in comparison to my own blade and do you want to know why? Well it's simple, this blade is mine and mine alone.

It was a relatively simple katana with a normal handle and pattern. Nothing unusual or unique there and the sheath was plain black, yet with an extra shine that made it almost reflect the light around it.

Reaching out, I clasped the handle in one hand and the sheath in the other.

"Aye, lass." The blacksmith chuckled. "Ah thin' tha lad likes his blade."

Slowly, almost reverently, I unsheathed the blade and the loved the sound it made as it slowly revealed itself to me. With a final flourish, loving the sound it made as it cut through the air, I gave it a few more swings before I held the blade in the air and placed the sheath down on the desk once more.

I marvelled at how light it was and with one finger traced the edge of the blade and couldn't help but smile as it cut my skin easily. It was sharp, incredibly so.

"It's perfect." I finally said and could see the big smile that came onto Rias's face and the smug smirk on the blacksmiths face. Of course that guy knew it was a good blade, Rias had specifically ordered for it to be a masterpiece and he had followed through. I almost couldn't wait to test my new baby out.

"Thank you." Rias said to the blacksmith and handed him the necessary payment, then the blacksmith was gone leaving me, Rias and my new sword alone. "So, I take it you are pleased with your new sword?"

I gave my blade one last look and carefully sheathed it away. I knew it wouldn't break, the materials and crafting procedure needed to make a blade in the Supernatural world made it so that only something with extreme power and strength could break it easily. It was not uncommon for the wielder do be blown up or completely crushed by an attack and the blade to escape unharmed.

These blades were designed to cut and just anything, but cut magic. They were the Devil's answer to the Fallen Angel and the Angels _Hikarino Mahō (Light Magic)_ and its ability to make weapons from magic.

So believe me when I tell you that this blade will not break easily, especially with the additional Norse Runes I could see inscribed into the blade.

"Very much so, thank you, Rias-chan." With a final click, the blade was placed fully into its sheath and looked at the clock. "Hmm, four o'clock." I didn't have any plans for the evening despite it being Friday so what to do.

There was no Contracts, Rias had deemed it an unnecessary risk and also it seems a bit pointless considering apart from myself, none of her Peerage really needed to perform them anymore and only did so out of habit. As for me, I had my Boosted Gear training and so Rias had deemed Contracts a waste of valuable time that could be better spent elsewhere.

Sure for Low-Class Devils, reaching a certain quota on the number of completed Contracts was essential in not only progressing up the Tiers, but also being promoted up to Mid-Class. Once you reached Mid-Class, Contracts became more a luxury than a necessity. Slaying Strays became the replacement for Contracts once reaching Mid-Class.

With my promotion to High-Class secured upon the defeat of Riser and Rias's subsequent release from her engagement, there was no need for me to worry about Contracts.

The next thing I could do was a little training. But I already had some in mind, physical training and a light – to normal people it would be anything but light – sparring with Kiba, Koneko or Akeno, whoever was free and then using the Boosted Gear to forcibly expand my magical core.

After that I would have about four hours of free time and one should never over train. Unlike in anime where people would spend hours upon hours training, it had been proven to me that this was not the fastest way to getting gains in strength. Rest and recuperation were just as important as all out training.

As long as you pushed yourself to your limits and then gave your body ample time to recover, the leaps in strength would be much higher than never giving your body the proper amount of time to rest. Take for example the rivalry between Vegeta and Goku. If we followed anime logic and that was training your ass off everyday for hours with no rest was good, then Vegeta should have been miles ahead of Goku.

But that was not the case and the reason being was because when Vegeta wasn't training his ass off he was fighting and admittedly, getting his ass kicked. Goku on the other hand, sure he trained a lot but we also saw him resting and recuperating. The best example being the week he had off before the Cell Games.

He allowed his body to properly rest and recover from the time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and was far stronger than Vegeta. Hell, Gohan was an absolute monster as well and he was eleven!

So you get my picture.

I didn't spend every free moment training my ass off, I simply split my free time into a ratio of one to five. The former being exercise time and the latter being rest time. But let me tell you, that my training time is not to be taken lightly. I push myself to my absolute breaking point each time and then further as well.

Anyway, back to the point. Training was off as it would fuck with my allotted schedule, I could simply bump it up a bit.

So that left me with only one option.

Go to Saeko's.

She would be at work for about another three hours and that gave me plenty of time to drop off to into the nurses office here at Kuoh, train my ass off in Occult Research Club and then go to Saeko's.

Ah, I love it when a plan comes together.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Shizuka Marikawa contrary to popular belief was not a complete airhead. Well, she was in some cases, but she at least recognised that she was. However, that still didn't stop her from becoming a nurse with the proper educational background and pedigree to become one.

Unlike what some people thought, she didn't fuck her way into the position.

She earned it through blood, sweat and tears. Well, maybe not blood, but there plenty of sweat and tears from the constant nights of studying in a student accommodation with no good air-conditioning.

So when the door to her office opened and in stepped Mikoto Hyoudou and she instantly felt assaulted by feelings of lust, her own feelings, she knew something was not right. Sure Mikoto was a very handsome young man, scratch that downright gorgeous, but she was a member of staff and feelings like these were not proper or professional.

It was exactly the same when she was caring for him, but on much greater scale and she didn't understand. Why was she feeling this way? Everything inch of her was unbearably warm.

"Shizuka-sensei." He greeted kindly, stepping up to her and Shizuka tried to focus on the task of organising her cabinet of medicine and not on the handsome young man beside her. A task that easier said than done. "How are you doing today?"

Absolutely horny.

She shook her head lightly to get rid of those thoughts with a blush on her face. "I-I'm fine, Mikoto-kun." She caught the knee-weakening smirk of his out of the corner of her eyes and felt her face heat up completely. This wasn't right, never before had she acted like this, so why now? "H-how about you?"

"I'm good, that's all thanks to you and your skills, Shizuka-sensei." He was closer now, his hand picking up one of the bottles of medicine and yet he never looked at it, his eyes always on her. "I would like to apologise about yesterday, I was incredibly rude."

Shizuka found herself short of breath, her heart pounding a mile a minute. "N-no, need to a-apologise, Mikoto-kun." She breathed out, shakily placing back a bottle of pills in the cabinet. "I was simply doing my job and you were noticeably distressed."

Oh thank god. She almost cried with relief as she slowly felt her body begin to calm down.

"Really." His voice dropped a few octaves and Shizuka rubbed her legs together as she felt her core moisten. As quickly as the relief of the stifling heat that had gripped her had gone, it had returned with a vengeance.

"Y-yes." She gripped the counter tightly and Mikoto moved even closer so that there was only a few inches separating them. _'Please, don't come any closer. I won't be able to resist if you do.'_

"But, Shizuka-sensei." He reached forward and took one of her hands and she turned to look up at him through half-lidded eyes, her breathing deep and heavy. "I feel awful for how rude I was, please, let me make it up to you. How about dinner, tomorrow evening at seven?"

_'Yes absolutely! No, I can't.'_ Two parts of her warred against one another as outwardly she closed her eyes. "I can't, Mikoto-kun, it would not be proper." She hadn't even realised that she had both hands braced against his chest, one of his resting on hers, while the other was placed on her hips.

"Shizuka-sensei." He cupped her cheeks and she gasped at the contact. "Please, let me make it up to you. This is simply me apologising for being so rude. I feel awful and I _need_ to make it up to you."

The way he stressed the word 'need' made her shiver in his arms._ 'Oh Mikoto-kun.'_ She inwardly swooned, however another part of her hand other ideas. _'I know how you can make it up to me, you young stud. You could bend me over right here and, NO!'_ She stopped that train of thought instantly, even though the image did not disappear.

"Shizuka-sensei? Please, let me do this." And whatever denials and excuses she had died in her throat the moment she looked into his deep black eyes. They were hypnotic and she couldn't help but wonder, why was she trying to refuse him? He was a young man capable of making her own decisions and all he wanted was to make up for being rude yesterday, there was nothing wrong with that was there?

"Okay." The smile she received made her return it with one of her own.

"Good, wear something pretty, Shizuka-chan." And then he left with those parting words whispered into her ears and Shizuka could nothing but collapse to her knees, red faced and incredibly aroused.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

As I walked out of Shizuka's office with a smirk upon my face, I couldn't help but wonder, was it wrong that I amplified the Devil's natural charm to get what I wanted?

If so, what is happening to me?

Is a Devil messing with my mind this much? Or is it the fact that to me, I view these people as nothing more than anime characters, despite existing in what can only be, an animation brought to life?

No, I can't think like that.

I shok my head and continued to walk down the corridors of Kuoh Academy to the Occult Research Club. I had training to do and I couldn't affod to ne distracted by such thoughts. Especially when I am still too weak.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Kalawarner frowned as she watched Raynare tear apart the church in search of the young excommunicated nun, Asia Argento. It was Saturday and the day of the ritual that would take the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing from the nun and give it to Raynare. And already, things were being messed up by the incompetence of the Rogue Exorcists that had allowed a naïve girl like Asia to get away.

She herself didn't exactly agree with this, it was just too simple, too convenient.

Kokabiel had come to them, Raynare more specifically and offered them the chance to gain more power. Raynare had jumped at the chance, always frustrated with her weak power and had been given the assignment of going to Kuoh Town. A town owned and overseen by the younger sisters of the current Leviathan and Lucifer.

Once again, Kalawarner had been cautious.

Kokabiel had already convinced Raynare with the chance to gain more power, Greed was her sin after all. Kalawarner had never Fallen for Greed, but instead for Lust. She had been seduced by a handsome Fallen Angel and had joined their cause only to find that after giving him her body, that he had tricked her.

Ever since then, power was never a motivator for her. No, her skills lied in Lust and joys of sex and everything related to it. However, that didn't mean she was stupid.

The moment Kokabiel had told Raynare to hunt down and kill the wielder of a potential Longinus Sacred Gear wielder under the noses of the younger sisters of two of the Great Satans, well it had raised a few red flags. Then when they had completed that task, instead of being offered more power like he had promised, Kokabiel told them to wait there – in Kuoh! – for further instructions.

Then came the arrival of a full platoon of Rogue Exorcists and one Asia Argento, the wielder of the Twilight Healing.

Kokabiel had informed them that the Twilight Healing was Raynares, a gift to do with as she pleased. Of course her long time lover and friend had jumped at the chance of gaining hold of a Sacred Gear and had prepared a transference ritual.

Tonight was a full moon and with it, the power of the ritual would be amplified and Raynare would receive a Sacred Gear that would allow her to heal any injury she receive and push her to her limits. But at the cost of the young girls life, a sad and unfortunate loss of life.

"Lady Kalawarner." The blue haired Fallen Angel looked in the direction of the voice and saw one of the Rogue Exorcists bowing to her. It was good to see that after so long, they had finally learnt their place. Rogue Exorcists were always so hard to tame, but once they were tamed they became such loyal guard dogs. "Some of our scouts have reported sightings of the girl in town with a young human boy."

"A boy?" She smiled sardonically. It seems little Asia wasn't so innocent after all, to go on a date with a young boy so soon after arriving in Kuoh. _'My, oh my she does work fast.'_ Of she didn't really expect the girl to do anything risqué or anything of the sort, but it didn't change the fact that she had gone out on a date within a few days of arriving in a new city. "Have you learnt his name?"

It would be best to ensure that the boy had no connection to any of the Devils currently residing in Kuoh. If he did, it may mean abandoning the girl and cutting their losses before they attracted too much attention.

"I believe they said his name was Issei Hyoudou."

Whatever thoughts she had instantly ground to a halt at the mention of that last name. She and Raynare had done extensive research into the wielder of the Boosted Gear, Mikoto Hyoudou and knew that he had a younger brother called Issei Hyoudou. Not only that, but somehow in the space of a few days of becoming a Devil, Mikoto had managed to go from being completely overwhelmed by Raynare to fighting Dohanseek.

The latter had never returned to the church after having gone out to finish what Raynare couldn't and Kalawarner could only assume that the man was dead. Not something she was saddened by, the man had on more than one occasion tried to make passes at her and Raynare. But still, worrying as it showed just how powerful Mikoto was.

"I shall inform Raynare of this." She dismissed the Rogue Exorcist who rushed away from the rampaging woman known as Raynare. "Raynare."

"What?!" Raynare snarled, her beautiful features curled up into an ugly snarl.

Despite this, Kalawarner calmly stared at her lover without flinching. "We have found the girl, she is currently in the town with a young boy, Issei Hyoudou." She was pleased to note that despite being nearly overwhelmed with rage, that Raynare noted the last name belonging to the young man who had caused her to suffer a serious wound to her pride. "I would suggest we wait until this date is done and collect Asia afterwards, it would be best not to antagonise Mikoto Hyoudou."

Too late, Kalawarner winced as she realised her mistake. Raynare's face which had slowly begun to become neutral, once again returned to its ugly snarl as she glared at Kalawarner. "You think I'm afraid of that Devil just because he has the Boosted Gear. Dohanseek was a weak and arrogant fool, I am not. I'll kill his brother and then after getting the Twilight Healing I'll kill him as well."

And before Kalawarner could do anything, Raynare took off into the air.

"It seems she was angry." Kalawarner ignored the snarky tone of Mittelt and turned to look at one of the few Rogue Exorcists in the room.

"Call back all our forces and secure the church in preparation for the Devils." The Rogue Exorcist bowed and rushed out of the area. "Mittelt, no more taking any Rogue Exorcists to your bed and killing them, we need every single one of them alive if we have any hope of defeating the Gremory girl and her Peerage."

The blonde girl huffed and crossed her arms across her non-existent bust. Meanwhile, Freed Sellzen stepped out of the shadows with a and grin upon his face.

"Let them come." He licked his lips as he rested his blade upon his shoulder. "I can't wait for cut them into pieces and bathe in their blood." Despite their bravado, Kalawarner did not share those sentiments.

She was weak and did not have a lot of power at her disposal. What she did however. Was her ability to stay calm in all situations and always thinking ahead. Her mind was what had kept her alive for centuries and it would continue to do so.

Yet, now she realised that her head was no longer capable to think of a way out of this.

Raynare was her friend and no matter how much her head was telling her that leaving now was the onto way to save her own life. It would also mean abandoning Raynare to die and she couldn't do that. So Kalawarner looked up at the ceiling and released a deep sigh.

_'So this is how it all ends.'_ She thought remorsefully. _'It's a shame, I wanted to live longer.'_

No matter how much she pleaded, Kalawarner knew that Raynare would not leave. Her pride would not allow it and Kalawarner knew that she couldn't abandon her long time friend. Not even if it meant saving her own life. Sometimes she hated herself for always getting too attached to those around her.

The last had abandoned her after seducing her to the side of the Fallen Angels, and now Raynare would be the sole reason she died. It was just her luck to be so unfortunate.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

I would admit, watching my brother go on his little date with Asia was not was amusing as I had hoped. It was more nauseating than anything. Truly my brother turned from downright pervert to a ball of fluff as soon as he met Asia. I actually felt like throwing up every time I watched them act all lovey-dovey around one another.

Still, I can admit that watching your younger brother go on his first date is a little creepy.

Scratch that, it's very creepy.

Even admitting that fact and knowing that I was doing this to save his life still isn't enough to make me feel better. Is this what my life has come to, stalking my younger brother on his first date to ensure he doesn't die? Maybe I should just let him…no. That would be wrong and cruel and where did that come from in the first place?

Shaking my head, I watched Issei and Asia walk towards a small fountain, their hands brushing close to one another and smiles on their face. It was a surprise to me that Asia could actually speak Japanese as in the anime she could only speak Italian. Then again, perhaps that had been the spur of the moment thing, where in an act of embarrassment she spoke in her native tongue? Who knows, though it did make sense.

I had long since realised that the ability to speak and understand all languages that the Devils gained, only extended to spoken language and not written. I doubt in those few days that it took to get Asia a place in Kuoh after her Reincarnation she learned to read and write Japanese. Not unless she had some prior knowledge.

It seems I was right on that assumption as from what I was hearing, were holding a normal, albeit a little awkward and slow on Asia's part, conversation.

Still, this was necessary.

From what I remember of the anime, on their date, Raynare arrives and takes Asia back to the church. Issei would then go back and plead with Rias for help and after being refused, would go to the church and try to put a stop to it with the help of Koneko and Kiba.

Me however, I had planned for this and didn't plan to waste time by trying to convince Rias. She seemed very dead set on making sure that I was okay whenever I got into a fight. I'll use this habit of hers and go on to attack the church myself.

I didn't expect to be able to defeat the three Fallen Angels, Freed Sellzen and the rest of the Rogue Exorcists while also saving Asia.

However, I did plan to hold off the two Fallen Angels, the blue haired one and and blonde one. All the while, Kiba and Koneko deal with Freed and the Rogue Exorcists. Thankfully, this would become a possibility as I knew that Kiba was currently in the nearby area on a Contract. As for Koneko, well, she was actually already here with me.

"So, Koneko-chan." I looked down at the fifteen year old Nekomata crouched down beside me in the trees watching my brother and Asia closely. "What you picking up?"

She sniffed the air a little and without taking her eyes off the two humans, gave me the answer I had been waiting for. "Bird."

Looking up into the sky, I noticed Raynare slowly descending to the area and sent a wave of magic that knocked every nearby human unconscious. I could feel if wash over me harmlessly and after analysing the spell, noted that it was nothing more than a simple _Kyōseisuimin (Forced Sleep)_ spell.

I watched closely as she picked up Asia's unconscious body before turning to my brother. She looked to be considering something before he face morphed into that of a cruel smirk, the same one I remember she wore when killing me.

The fact that she created a spear made of light to one hand and the killing intent she exuded gave me all the inclination I needed to know what she planned to do. "Koneko." I didn't even need to specify what she needed to do, all the young Nekomata did was push both hands forwards just as I jumped. The forward motion of her hands meant that as soon as her palms struck my feet it propelled me forwards at even greater speeds.

Sure I could have made the distance on my own, but it wouldn't be quick enough to intercept the spear. However, with Koneko using her immense strength, it gave me that extra speed needed to land in front of my brothers unconscious body and with a small draw of my blade, cut the spear of light into two pieces.

Each half of the blade going flying past my face and slamming into the ground behind me, exploding harmlessly.

"Y-you?!" Raynare questioned, her face twisting into an even uglier snarl.

I held my katana in one hand and levelled if at Raynare just as Koneko land on the ground. Her landing had a great deal of force behind it, no doubt a show of strength as the ground crated beneath her feet.

"Me." I replied calmly with a smirk on my face, all the while Raynare looked between me and Koneko nervously. "I have to wonder, you weren't planning to kill my brother…were you?" I gave a pause for more dramatic effect, I schooled my face into one of indifference, yet leaked the anger I felt through my words and the eyes.

It must have showed as Raynare completely froze in shock, even Koneko seemed to look at me in shock. Not fear, but shock at seeing me this way. It was no surprise really, I had never really gotten truly angry since coming to this world, yet I knew how to fake it and I must have faked it really well.

"What'd you think Koneko-chan, was this Fallen Angel about to kill my brother?" I turned to Koneko who looked from me to Raynare and then nodded her head. That was all the answer I needed and turned to face Raynare with a sardonic smirk on my face. "Well, well. That's just too bad." I took a single step forward. "That means," another step was taken forward. "I'm going to," another step and this time Raynare took one step back. "Have to," another step for both of us. "Kill you."

One final step and finally Raynare snapped, her wings flapping and allowing her to take flight.

"Hmm, she left?" I felt Koneko move towards me and I looked down at her to see her staring up at me, one head tilted to the side in adorable fashion.

"Senpai?"

Ah, Koneko. A young girl of few words, yet her actions and those few words she did say were more than enough. I had long since learnt to read her actions and words to grasp at what she was truly asking with her silence.

I hummed for a few minutes before slowly sheathing my blade into its sheath attached to my side. Despite the fact that I knew that Issei could seal things into the Boosted Gear from the various FanFiction I read, I didn't exactly know how he did it and so, I was stuck with having to carry my blade on my person.

Still, I looked down at my brother and the people around us. They were still unconscious and probably would stay so, for another five to ten minutes. A relatively average time for the _Kyōseisuimin (Forced Sleep)_ spell.

No doubt confusion would be the prominent emotion they would feel upon waking up suddenly and Rias or Sona would be forced to send a member of their Peerage to sort out the mess caused by Raynare. Oh well, I'll just leave it for them two to sort out.

After all, I had a date with Shizuka this evening and I didn't want to miss it because I decided to spend too long sorting out the mess Raynare caused. Especially since it was up to Rias and Sona to sort out problems like this.

Still, can't leave it for too long and potentially reveal the Supernatural world, whether I have the Boosted Gear or not, there is no way I can escape that political shit storm. Not yet anyway.

"Send a familiar to Rias and tell her about this mess." I indicated to the numerous unconscious bodies. "Also, tell her that me and you are moving to take out the Fallen Angels in the church. They caused this mess and this act could have revealed the Supernatural world." Koneko gave a short and a cat appeared beside her.

I couldn't hear what was being said and to be honest, it looked like she wasn't speaking at all. However, the cat gave a meow and then disappeared leaving me and Koneko alone.

"Shall we, Koneko-chan?" She gave a short nod and then the two of us took off into the air.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Moving stealthily isn't exactly my strong suit. I'm not some ninja that can sneak into any place he wants without being caught. Hell, I didn't want to be. Call it arrogance or stupidity, but I wanted my enemies to know that I was coming. Then again, ever since coming to this place, a place that was once only an animation, has fucked with my mind a little.

So, after having landed just outside the sensory range of the church, me and Koneko split up. Me going through the back way and not hiding my presence at all, while Koneko slowly sneaks in without being seen.

This way, I should attract the attention of the Fallen Angels while Koneko should be able to attack the Rogue Exorcists. If not, well it'd be a simple matter of flying over the Rogue Exorcists and into the church where me and Koneko can deal with them all.

Besides, with me constantly fluctuating my magic – something Rias had informed the whole Peerage would be a call for assistance – should get Kiba, who was the closest to come and give us a hand. After all, with all of us training as hard as we had done since me becoming a Devil, the three of us should be more than enough.

Hopefully.

Ah, well, no use moaning about it. I came here for one reason and one reason only. To see how strong I had become. And to save Asia, who is absolutely adorable. And to try and save the lives of Raynare and the blue haired Fallen Angel so I can get them as part of my harem.

So maybe I came here for more than one reason after all.

Oh well.

After spotting the top of the church through the trees, the sun only slightly beginning to dip down, but still high in the sky. I finally came across my opponents for this evening.

Two Fallen Angels. One of which was a total babe, with long blue hair, and curvaceous body that was not hidden by her sexy business like outfit. Seriously, Ichiei Ishibumi you're a pervert and I love you for it. And I mean in a non-gay, but totally bromance kind of way, if you get my meaning.

"Yo, what's up midget, beautiful?" I was pleased to note that while the midget growled in anger, the beauty simply gave a small smile that was quickly wiped from her face. "I'm guessing that you're not going to let me pass?"

"You would be right, Mikoto Hyoudou." The blue haired one replied calmly, her hand placed upon the midgets shoulder to keep her from attacking me straight away I reckon. Smart move, she knows that I'm stronger than her and her partner and is stalling for time.

"That's a shame." I looked around the forest, one hand resting on the handle of my blade. "I really don't like killing women, especially not when some are as beautiful as you. Midget however, well, she ain't really my type. Too angry for one thing."

"Right that's it you Devil bastard!" She struggled against the grip that Kalawarner had on her, but I could see that in a few seconds she would escape. "I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try…midget." That was the final straw and the blonde escaped from her grip and charged forward.

"Mittelt!" So that was her name. It was nice to at least know her name now, but I'd rather know the name of the other Fallen Angel. Still, I had little time to think further upon it as Mittelt was upon me in an instant, a spear of light swinging down onto my head.

With casual ease I parried the strike to one side and slammed a round house kick into her side sending her slamming into a tree. She may be faster and stronger than an average human. Hell, with my weighted clothing on, she was faster than me, but she had none of the skill.

Once again she was upon me, firing off numerous swings and thrusts with her spear, each parried or blocked with relative ease. Each time I would follow up with either a kick, a palm thrust or a simple punch that would send her stumbling backwards. All the while, the blue haired Fallen Angel watched on with a calculating eye.

From what I was sensing, the midget was stronger than her by a slim margin, but the buxom beauty was definitely smarter. The fact that she tried to stall for time was proof of that and then there was now. She was watching the way I thought and no doubt trying to find an opening for her to exploit.

Smart, but relatively useless without the proper speed and strength to capitalise upon it.

"You know, I never did get your name." I called out while swinging my sword with enough power to shatter Mittelt's spear while going with the momentum to slam a spinning back kick into her stomach.

"I don't remember you ever asking for it." The beauty replied dryly and I smirked. "And I don't see why I should tell you, it's not like it's going to change things."

"Oh, is that because I'm going to die either way?" The beauty said nothing as I went back to parry more of Mittelt's strike. Honestly, the midget never learned. In close quarters combat I was her superior, the fact that she was constantly trying to close the distance between us was stupid. "Or is it because you know that you won't be escaping here alive?"

"What the fuck are you on about, you Devil bastard?!" Mittelt raged, summoning another spear into her free hand and going back to attack me with two this time. "You think you can kill us?! Just because you're a Devil?! Don't make me laugh! You're the one that's going to die today!"

I smacked both spears to one side, her forward momentum sending Mittelt stumbling forwards. "You seem pretty sure about that." One of my eyebrows raised up in amusement. "Allow me to educate you on just how wrong you are."

Mittelt spun around and turned to face me with a snarl on her face before charging forwards once more.

If she had not being overwhelmed by rage, she might have seen a brief flash of blue that took the shape of runes light up on my clothes. She might have seen how I stood taller and no longer weighed down by my weighted clothing.

Alas, she did not.

Quicker than I had ever moved before, I disappeared from my position in front of Mittelt and appeared beside her. I took a brief moment to enjoy the look of shock on her face as her eyes slowly trained in upon my figure. She even moved to try and position her body as to alter her attack to a defence.

But the thing was, she was moving to damn slow.

My blade swung upwards.

The blade reflected the sunlight as I slowly lowered it to my side and watched dispassionately as a deep wound appeared upon Mittelt's chest. Blood splattered into the air and some landed upon my clothes and face. Yet, I just watched as she collapsed to the ground, her breath slowing down to a compete halt as she died at my feet.

Then I turned my gaze to the beauty who looked from me to Mittelt with shock.

"Don't act so surprised." I told her as I once again moved to land on the branch beside her. "It is because of you Fallen Angel that I ever got the chance to gain such power." I sat down on the branch and patted it lightly as if to indicate the she should take it.

Slowly and unsurely, she did so.

I turned to her with a smile and wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Now can you tell me your name? I've been dying to know."

It took her a few moments to reply, but when she did, I was pleased to note that her voice was calm and steady. "You want me to tell you my name, even though you just killed my comrade? You are a very strange man, Mikoto Hyoudou."

"Ha! You actually sounded like you cared about the midget over there." I thumbed my finger in the direction of the dead body. Is it wrong that I didn't care that I had just killed someone? Weren't first kills more traumatic. "So, why don't you tell me your name?"

"Kalawarner." She replied shortly and I was pleased to note that she did not deny my statement. "Now what do you want?"

"Who, me?" I asked mockingly and Kalawarner's eyes narrowed. Good, that was very good. That defiance and bluntness was extremely attractive, especially on a woman as beautiful as her.

Sure, women that flock to you are enjoyable, but there is something more enjoyable about women you have to work for. A sense of achievement that you feel when you finally claim them. I felt the same when Saeko finally submitted to me and I guarantee I'll feel it when I claim the rest of the women I want.

"Ara, it seems I've been caught." Our eyes locked and while I could see that she knew who was the stronger of us, she did not shy away. "Well, it's simple. I want you to live, it'd be such a shame for you to die, you're too beautiful."

"Is that it?" Kalawarner questioned. "For me to live?"

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders.

Kalawarner scoffed. "You know as well as I do that the Gremory and Sitri heiresses won't let us escape with our lives." True, Raynare and her group had trespassed on Devil territory and by law, Rias and Sona were expected to deal out punishment. "And even if by some miracle we did escape, do you think we'll live much longer than a few days? If our superiors don't kill us for failing this mission, then one of the Satans will demand we be handed over for trespassing. Either way, we die."

"There is another way." I replied and Kalawarner looked at me in confusion. "Serve me. As my servant you would belong to me and me alone. Anyone that wanted to kill you would have to go through me and while I may not be a Dragon by body, I have gained a few more Draconic traits from my expose to the Boosted Gear. One being my possessive nature."

"You ask me to give up my freedom, for my life?" She asked incredulously.

For my own amusement, I made a show of looking a little confused. "Yes? Is that not a fair trade. Your servitude for your life."

"And I imagine you'll want me to serve you in _every_ way, correct?"

"Perhaps." She once again scoffed and looked away. Hey, at least I was being honest about it. "But that is all dependant on whether you accept or not. I only take wiling women to my bed, I do not rape." Then I looked to the church as I felt the presence of Kiba arrive and give assistance to Koneko. "Well, I must be off. It's been lovely talking to you this afternoon, but I need to wrap this up. I have a date with a hot nurse."

Then I stood up and shot through the forest.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Raynare was angry. Actually, she was downright furious. Up until a few days ago, everything had been going perfectly. Kokabiel had recognised her worth and offered her the chance to become more powerful. Then she had killed the wielder of the Boosted Gear, who she knew if allowed to go unchecked in Devil territory would eventually awaken his Sacred Gear and become a force of nature that was nearly unparalleled.

However, that was when things to started to go down hill.

She had been used.

Her longtime friend and lover, Kalawarner had pointed out the absurdity of the fact that the sisters of two of the Great Satans had not noticed their presence. And then had gone on to point out that it was equally as stupid to believe that they had not noticed the presence of a Longinus Sacred Gear in their territory.

However, she like Mittelt and Dohanseek had brushed off Kalawarners concerns and continued on with the mission.

Despite her hatred and disgust at having to go on a date with a human, Raynare did so and killed the young man, Mikoto Hyoudou. Only for the Gremory heiress to swoop in and reincarnate him as a Devil in her Peerage.

Kalawarner had been right, the heiresses had known of the Longinus Sacred Gear and had allowed her to kill the boy so that they may reap the rewards. She, Raynare of the Grigori had been played.

Then, the boy had gone on to further spite her by going from a measly Tier Three Low-Class, to Tier Two in the space of a few days. A Devil that then went on to defeat Dohanseek, who despite his arrogance, was a skilled fighter. At least, by her books.

However, things had started to look up.

Kokabiel had rewarded her for her success in killing the wielder of the Boosted Gear, unknowing of his current revival as a Devil and had gifted her with an excommunicated nun, who also happened to be the wielder of the Twilight Healing.

That Sacred Gear was not a Longinus, but it's healing abilities were no joke. With it, Raynare would be able to push herself to the brink of death and then heal herself. Pushing her beyond her limits and giving her the chance to finally start gaining power, just like she had wanted to when giving in to the sin of Greed and descending from Heaven.

That had also been fucked up by the very same young man, Mikoto Hyoudou.

His younger brother – a shameless pervert – had somehow managed to get the young nun, to go on what was, for all intents and purposes, a date. That alone had sent her near frantic with worry since it was on the day of the ritual and the nun had disappeared.

Then, when retrieving the girl and about to get some revenge not only against the boy and girl who caused her such worry, but also Mikoto had appeared with another Devil. A Devil, who despite having the appearance of a young girl, held more power in her pinky than Raynare did in her entire body.

So she had retreated, only to then find out that Mikoto had followed them.

The church was under siege.

Mikoto from the north, she had responded by sending Kalawarner and Mittelt to deal with him. After all, he was the only Devil who was attacking them and they should be more than enough to deal with him. If not, then he would be surely weakened and would then have to deal with the Rogue Exorcists and that insane human, Freed Sellzen.

All the while she prepared the ritual to gift her the Twilight Healing.

That however, had failed spectacularly as well.

After all, what did one call it when a Tier Two Mid-Class Devil snuck inside the church and began tearing through large numbers of Rogue Exorcists? A shit show, that's what.

Raynare was screwed, she knew it and the various Rogue Exorcists that tried to run away knew it. While she watched the young Devil deliver brutal and powerful punches to the Rogue Exorcists still on the upper levels of the church – no more than a quarter, with the remainder in the basement watching over Asia – she planned away to escape and also to help her get Kalawarner out as well.

That all ground to a halt when she felt Mittelts signature disappear, her magical senses connected to the ward scheme surrounding the church's grounds allowing her to know this, and also the arrival of a second Devil. A Devil of equal power to the young girl already here in the church.

_'It can't end like this!'_ She raged internally, her eyes desperately looking around and catching the sight of Freed locked in a furious sword battle with the newcomer. A relatively handsome young boy with blonde hair. _'No, I won't let it end like this! All I need is one shot.'_

She gathered her magic into her hand and a spear of light appeared.

_'That's it, keep them busy and I'll finish them off.'_ Devils were weak _Hikarino Mahō (Light Magic)_ and well-placed shot by her could either finish the Devils off, or stall them long enough for those few Rogue Exorcists still topside to finish them off.

_"Sandaa Boruto (Thunderbolt)."_ Before she could anything, a bolt made of lightning slammed into her side and with a gasp she collapsed to the ground, her body spasming slightly.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

I would be the first to admit, that _Kaminarino Mahō (Lightning Magic)_ looked cool. In every anime I watched, all lightning based techniques were the coolest and were usually wielded by serious badasses. Kakashi Hatake, Killua Zoldyck, etc. you get the picture.

As I stood there, with my index and middle finger outstretched, steam coming off the tips as I looked at the downed form of Raynare, I liked to think that I look as awesome as I felt. Because if not, that would be really disappointing and a serious let down.

Still, now was not the time for stalling. Asia was still captive and I'm not a heartless bastard and as all heroes should do, will save the damsel in distress. Though as this point in time, I'm sure that Asia isn't exactly in distress. But you get the picture.

"Kiba, Koneko-chan." I called out to my fellow Peerage members. Koneko was currently stood before the last three remaining a Rogue Exorcists, while Kiba had just pushed Freed away. "Get Asia out of here, I'll deal with Raynare."

Koneko nodded her head, while Kiba looked to Freed with narrowed eyes. No words needed to be said between us, I already knew from their faces that they understood and would do as I said. It was a shock to me when they did so, after all I wasn't their King and was in fact weaker than them at this point in time. But for some reasons they followed my commands. Not that I'm complaining at all.

Then Koneko charged forwards, her fists lashing out with quick and precise strikes that knocked the three a Rogue Exorcists unconscious and rushed down the corridor. Meanwhile Kiba rushed to deal with Freed who despite being the weaker of the two, still seemed to be putting up a good fight.

While Kiba may not have much in the way of a personality, he wasn't stupid.

Every one of his swings would send Freed further and further down the corridor fled until they both disappeared from sight. However, the sounds of their swords clanging against one another could still be heard.

The sound of a woman groaning made me look to see Raynare slowly getting to her feet. She was for all intents and purposes unharmed, except for a small scorch mark on her side from where my spell hit her. Still, I wasn't focused on that and more the time it took for her to get up.

_'It kept her stunned for ten seconds and that was with only a quarter of magic behind it.'_ That wasn't as much as I was expecting or hoping, but not everything in life goes the way you wanted. Besides, as a Tier Three Low-Class, Raynare is about three times stronger than me. The fact that with a quarter of my magical core it stunned her for ten seconds is pretty impressive.

"You!" She snarled out stumbling on her feet slightly.

_'So not only did it stun her, but it also seems to have affected her motor functions ever so slightly.'_ I mused internally while slowly circling her, my left hand glowed slightly and with it the Boosted Gear appeared._ 'With Koneko-chan and Kiba occupied as well as Rias-chan and Akeno-chan still making their way here, it gives me the perfect amount of time to test out my other two experiments.'_

"I'll kill you!" She growled out and I was almost tempted to believe her.

_"Būsuto (Boost)."_ I calmly replied and felt my power double instantly. It was still not enough to close the gap between me and her just yet, but that was fine. All I had to do was wait for ten seconds and then I could double my power once more. When that is done it should be more than enough to end this fight.

"You think a simple boost like that will be enough to end me?" She laughed manically as a spear of light appeared in both hands, I drew my own sword in response. "Don't make me laugh!"

Then she shot forwards at great speeds.

If it wasn't for me having doubled my power in that instant, I would have been overwhelmed. However, with my weighed clothing removed and my magic, speed, strength, reactions and stamina all doubled, it was not nearly quick enough.

My sword parried one spear to the side while I ducked under the next. I was on the back foot from the get go. She was still faster and stronger than me, but I didn't care.

Parry.

Block.

Dodge.

These three things were all I could do. By all accounts, she should have won this fight already. Her speed, strength and magic were all greater than my own, that plus she was on the offensive should have meant her victory was assured.

And yet, I was avoiding everyone of her strikes.

A parry here, a block there and a dodge every now and then meant that while she had come close, she hasn't actually hit me yet. That alone made all the difference and it showed as her frustration and anger meant her technique usually so crisp and clean, became sloppy.

It was only a matter of time and then it came.

Her spear swung round in a large, over-exaggerated manoeuvre that sacrificed technique for power and became predictable. As quickly as I could, I moved my sword in the way of its path and the spear struck my sword with such force that it shattered into fragments of light. However, my sword was also sent flying out of my hand as a result.

Yet I didn't care.

It was what I wanted to happen.

Her technique was sloppy and her form full of openings. It just so happened that she had presented me with the largest one of them all. Her left side completely open and facing my direction.

I'd be a fool not to capitalise upon it.

My left hand, encased in the Boosted Gear positioned itself directly in front of her opening, my palm facing outwards and my fingers outstretched. _"Bakuhatsu (Explosion)."_ From my palm, a beam of green energy that exact same shade of brilliant green as the gem upon the Boosted Gear, slammed into Raynare's side electing a pained scream from her.

Once the energy subsided, I dropped to my knees panting slightly._ 'That took more out of me than I expected. Yet, the effects are more than worth it._' My magical core was down to about ten percent, an area I termed as the 'Red Zone.'

However, Raynare wasn't in a good shape.

Her left side was an angry red as if it had been put into a fire and her left arm was bent at an awkward angle. I hadn't expected such results from only a single boost. But from that, I could calculate that if I used the spell at my Boost Limit it would kill Raynare instantly.

_"Būsuto (Boost)."_ It was up to twenty percent now and just out of the 'Red Zone.' Still, with how long it was taking Raynare to get to her feet, I would reckon I have time for one more boost before I would, have to fight again._ "Būsuto (Boost)."_

And there we are, Raynare was up to her feet and I was up to forty percent. Not great, but nowhere near as bad as I was before.

"How you feeling, Raynare?" I asked, slowly moving forwards as Raynare looked to me with a murderous glare. "You don't look so good. Do you need to lie down?"

"You!" She growled out and I sighed in disappointment. Are we seriously back to this again? "How dare you?!"

"How dare I what?" I questioned, my right hand crackling with lightning, something Raynare took note of. "How dare I defend myself? How dare I get a little revenge against the woman who killed me? You're not making a lot of sense here, Ray-chan."

"I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try." I snarked and the gem of the Boosted Gear glowed green. My ten second recovery time was up and you know what that meant. _"Būsuto (Boost)."_ By the look on Raynare's face, she knew what I had been doing and she didn't like it.

With a scream of outrage, she charged forward, one arm completely useless.

I took note of the fact that she was much slower than last time as I rushed forward to meet her. The crackling of lightning on my right hand more prominent as I ducked under Raynare's thrust of her light spear and brought my hand up to her stomach.

_"Sandaa Boruto (Thunderbolt)."_ She gasped in shock as her body jolted before collapsing to the ground in a heap. I knew from earlier accounts that I had ten seconds before she would be back on her feet, but it would take an additional five seconds for her motor functions to fully recover from the shock to her system.

Plenty of time for me to retrieve my blade and look down at Raynares form.

She really was beautiful and it would be a definite shame to let her die here. I had won, my lightning spells were fucking up her motor systems and each time I struck her with one, would mean that she would get slower and slow each time.

However, that didn't mean she was out for the count.

_'So, time for experiment number three.'_ I placed one foot on Raynare's stomach to keep her place, going one step further by applying magic to the runes on my clothes to increase their weight. Then I looked at my sword and placed my right hand, still crackling with lightning against the blade.

With a slight push, I let my magic flow and envelope around the blade and heard the the telltale sound of crackling lightning and the smell of burning ozone.

I opened my eyes and was quite proud to see my blade encased in bright blue lighting. Three out of three experiments all a success though of varying degrees in some cases. Still, not bad for a day's work.

"You've lost, Raynare." I told her before driving my blade through her shoulder. It not only pinned her to the ground, but it also served to send lightning coursing through her body once more. It was no doubt a pretty nasty feeling to feel if her screaming was anything to go by, then it was a yes. "Just give up."

"Raynare!" I looked to the left to see Kalawarner flying into the church a frantic look in her eyes. I stepped back and allowed Kalawarner to look over Raynare's body, but the moment she went to take the blade out is when I stepped in.

"Don't remove that." I warned her and Kalawarner looked like she was about to argue.

That was until Rias's voice cut through the tension like a hot knife through butter. "I would listen to my Pawn, if I were you." Despite been a little ticked off at being called a Pawn, I still had to admit that paling of Kalawarners skin and the horror slowly growing in her eyes was pretty funny.

"Yo, Rias-chan, Akeno-chan." I gave a short wave as I watched the two young women move across the church calmly. "You missed all the fun." While Rias spared me a short smile before her face became set in stone, Akeno's eyes were entirely focused upon the two Fallen Angels. Not that I'm surprised her own past as a Fallen Angel ain't exactly a happy one. "There all yours."

Kalawarner looked at me with wide eyes and I gave her a short smirk and a shrug. By the dawning realisation on her faced, she realised how much trouble she was in. Alas, if she had only accepted my offer of servitude then I would actually have reason to spare their lives.

Oh who am I kidding.

I'm still going to make a plea for their lives simply because I don't want them to die just yet. I'll even use one of my favours if I have to. It's not like I have any specific in mind for them, I only asked for them as a starting point for our negotiations. But they don't know that I'm going to save them. So let them stew in their own fear of death, well Kalawarner anyway, Raynare looks barely conscious at the moment.

Shit, seems that my swords fucking her up real good.

Ha, innuendo there for anyone who got it.

Man, I'm really immature.

Oh well.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Rias questioned, her voice cold and authoritative and it was only then that I realised I had not being paying attention to a word she had said. Though by the fact she only just came to a stop by my side it was more than enough to let me know that she had being talking for no more than a few seconds.

Probably just talking about the crimes they had committed.

"Please, let us go." Kalawarner begged, her head bowed and I was little shocked to be completely honest. Didn't expect her to go straight to begging so soon. "We'll never return here again, you will never see us again, I promise. Just please, let us go."

"Hmm." Rias took a few moments as if contemplating her offer then she looked at Kalawarner with a cold look. "I'm afraid, that by the laws put into place the Three Factions, punishment for trespassing upon another Factions territory without that overseers permission is required. It's not a question of whether I'll let you go, but of how severe your punishment will be."

"I believe death, Buchou." Akeno spoke up and I felt a shiver go up my spine at how chilling her voice was. "It is the onto thing good enough for these scum."

Rias looked at her Queen and then looked to me. "And you, Mikoto-kun, what do you think?"

I looked at Kalawarner and took in the silent plea in her eyes and after a few seconds she nodded her head. "I do believe a life as a servant would be more fitting." Rias looked at me with a raised brow, while Akeno's eyes narrowed. No doubt she had seen that little interaction and I would have to explain myself.

"And why is that?" Akeno asked icily.

"Well, that is simple. Kalawarner here, she would accept death quite easily if it meant saving Raynare's life. For whatever reason, she truly cares for her friend and so death would be too easy. As for Raynare." I looked at the Fallen Angel who was only just beginning to gain some consciousness after my lightning wore off. "Well she is very prideful and headstrong, what better punishment is there, than forcing her to serve the very Devils she hates. Seeing Raynare in this predicament should be more than enough punishment for Kalawarner as well."

Rias looked at me in silence as did Akeno.

Then she turned to face the two Fallen Angels with a smirk on her face.

But my eyes were on Akeno who refused to look at me and was instead looking at the Fallen Angels with a glare. If looks could kill I reckon those birds would be dead a thousand times over.

**A/N: So another chapter done. However the Fallen Angel arc is done and the next is the Riser Phenex arc. After this, expect major changes to begin appearing in cannon so if you're expecting a clean cut of cannon with my OC/SI involved then you're mistaken. I've already fucked with cannon by saving Kalawarner and Raynare.**

**Now, the harem so far is as follows:**

**Rias Gremory.**

**Akeno Himejima.**

**Koneko Toujou.**

**Saeko Busujima.**

**Chisato Hasegawa.**

**Raynare.**

**Kalawarner.**

**Sona Sitri.**

**Shizuka Marikawa.**

**And now, onto the questions:**

**Fire Dragon King: I haven't no, but I'll definitely go check it out thank you.**

**bigmeaty69: Hopefully this chapter explained why Asia and Issei could understand one another. If not, basically I believe that the Devil ability of understanding all languages only extends to spoken. If someone speaks to them in a language they've never heard of, they can understand it perfectly, just like they can speak it. However, I believe that it does not extend to the written aspect of a language, so reading and writing it.**

**Asia after being turned into a Devil when to a school pretty much straight afterwards. So in my books, Asia had to have a basic knowledge of Japanese writing and speaking before meeting Asia. As I mentioned in the chapter, I reckon her use of a different language was done because she tripped and felt embarrassed. People usually in moments of embarrassment slip into their native tongue and Asia only continued speaking in that language because Issei could as well due to his Devil ability.**

**However, with Issei not being able to speak the same language as her, she started speaking Japanese. As for Akeno, well Mikoto was simply suffering from exhaustion, I've never seen a spell in DxD that helps people to recover from exhaustion instantly. So what Akeno did was take Mikoto to the nurses office because school was starting in a few minutes, so why not take him to a trained medical individual who could help him recover from his exhaustion.**

**Blazing ****Badger: True, very true. I'll see how it goes.**

**Nivek Beldo: Chisato's heritage and history will remain a secret for now. As for Issei and Asia I'm glad you like. I'm an asshole, but not a complete dick.**

**Sirzuccs: Read my response to bigmeaty69, it just saves me the problem of having to repeat myself.**

**Bladewolf101: To be honest, I don't know. I just have loads of ideas for this and Injustice that I can't focus on any of my other stories. Most of my chapters for I am not a Hero, nor a Villain should come out pretty quickly. More a case of me helping to get my brain juices going. As for Injustice, I only start posting when I have completed a full arc, that way they can come out in rapid succession and you don't get lost. So I don't really have time for Lost Phenex.**

**Guest: Read my response to bigmeaty69, it just saves me the problem of having to repeat myself.**

**Thanks for all the reviews people gave me it means a lot and if you have any questions please let me know and I'll answer them as best as I can.**


	7. Chapter VII - Taking a Busty Nurse

**I am not a Hero, nor a Villain**

**Chapter VII – Taking a Busty Nurse**

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**Right, I'm getting a lot of reviews from people about how Issei's whole reason for being born was with the Boosted Gear and how Mikoto should have been able to use magic when growing old and how he should do this and that. Now, let me put this in perspective for those of you who are either not reading my stories properly or not reading my Authors Notes.**

**First up until writing this story, I only watched up till the Kokabiel Arc. I never read the Manga or anything like that. All I knew about the Highschool DxD world was what I knew from the anime. So first of the queries is how Mikoto keeps thinking that humans are weak. I've said this many times that Mikoto's knowledge of this world is based upon the anime up to Kokabiel Arc. Therefore his only example of a strong human, is Freed, Xenovia and Irina. All three of which are incredibly weak and are only strong because of their Holy Swords. So yes, I'm aware that there are strong humans, but Mikoto isn't.**

**Second, about how Mikoto hasn't unlocked his magic. Training is all about your mentality. Mikoto is of the belief that you had to have supernatural help to unlock magic and as a result, only focused on training his body. Does he know that he could have unlocked magic as human at this point in the story. Yes, he now realises that he could have done, but once again he didn't.**

**Third, about Issei's birth. I've already said in an earlier chapter, I think the third one, that the Boosted Gear belonged to Issei, but because of a mysterious figure called, 'the Dream' it ended up in Mikoto. If you keep on telling me about this, then you haven't read my story properly and I suggest you go do that before telling me about this stuff.**

**Fourth, some people have been complaining that Mikoto should have unlocked his Sacred Gear sooner and also sacrificed his body to Ddraig to gain greater power. Now the first is simple, when Mikoto was a baby he already tried to unlock his Sacred a Gear and I've already mentioned this. But, this was when Mikoto didn't have the Boosted Gear, before 'The Dream' took it from Issei and put it in Mikoto. Second, Mikoto under the assumption that he A) didn't have a Sacred Gear or B) didn't have the means to unlock his Sacred Gear never attempted again and as a result never sacrificed his body to Ddraig.**

**I'm sorry about this rant, I'm just getting really pissed off with people not reading my story properly when the answers to their questions have either already being answered in the authors notes or explained in the chapter itself. So thank you for reading this and if you continue telling me this stuff when it's already being answered, just don't. I don't mind answering questions, but when I've already answered it repeatedly it gets very annoying.**

"Normal Speech."

_'Normal Thought.'_

**"Dragon/God/Demon Speech."**

**_'Dragon/God/Demon Thought.'_**

_"Spells/Translations."_

"Text Messages/Notices."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

I will admit this, Rias is very crafty, far more than I gave her credit for. Sure, she had used the Fallen Angel's presence and task of killing Sacred Gear wielders to her advantage, but that was a pretty basic strategy. One that even a novice could have come up with to help in manipulating people to see you as the hero.

Of course, this had one serious downfall, like in my case. I figured out her ploy quite easily – it doesn't count that I watched the anime and had my suspicions since the first episode that Rias had planned it – and used it to my advantage.

Currently, Rias was my King, but it was safe to say that with the Boosted Gear in my hands, the balance of power will very soon shift in my favour. Well, once I figure out how to get the fucking thing to work like it once did. I mean seriously, how did Issei of all people who was a Devil manage to hold a fucking Holy Item. I remember something it had something to do with Ddraig, but it was getting pretty fucking vague, especially considering its been a while since I last watched the anime.

Hell, I was pretty pissed that I didn't realise that while I did have magic all along, I was just too fucking brain dead to realise. Seriously, I was so focused on training my body and stuck in the belief that only by becoming a Devil that I could become strong. Instead, I could have been training my magic as well as my body and unlocked my Sacred Gear sooner.

But no.

I was so focused on other things that I didn't even do that shit.

I'm such a fucking idiot, but it still doesn't change anything. It's a letdown and a serious reminder to myself to not treat everything I knew about the anime as fact because the presence of Chisato and others were proof that this wasn't the same world.

Still, I was getting off track.

Rias was a fucking manipulative bitch and I mean that in the nicest of ways. A compliment really. Because there is only one way you can describe a person that through simple words and carefully crafted speeches manages to convince a devout Christian nun, a character who in the anime still believed in God, even after being turned into a Devil to become a Devil willingly.

It also helped that Asia was also just very naïve. She had gladly accepted Rias invitation for a drink and something to eat at the Occult Research Club and all the while had listened to Rias describe the pros of being a Devil subtly.

Of course, I was more focused on the time than actually paying any real attention to the scene before me. I probably should have gone home and got changed, but Rias had wanted to speak to me about what I did.

Ah well, I'll speak to her tomorrow because there's no way I'm missing out on banging Shizuka.

"I'm off, Rias-chan." I finally spoke up interrupting Rias's little speech. To be honest I was doing her a favour by not having to constantly speak because from the moment Rias had mention the word 'family' Asia seemed sold on the idea of being a Devil. Everything past that point had just being overkill.

"But –"

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Rias-chan. I'm meeting up with Shizuka." By the look of confusion on her face, Rias seemed to be trying to figure out who I was on about. And come on, really Rias, there's only one Shizuka I could be on about.

"Oh, okay." Rias nodded her head after a few moments, the light pink on her cheeks told me that she aware of what I was planning or at least attempting to do. And seriously Rias? You can sleep naked with me nearly every night, make out with me in front of my brother and basically sit on my lap during school, but mentioning sex makes you embarrassed.

That's just sad.

With a wave, I left the room and found my path blocked by a frowning Akeno. And well, I can safely say it doesn't really work. Her large breasts, made even more prominent with her arms crossed underneath and the fact that their swaying lightly from side to side only distracts me from the fact that she is annoyed and it also ruins her stern visage.

"Can I help you, Akeno-chan?" I ask, making Akeno's frown deepen, before it changes to a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Why yes, Mikoto-kun, there is somethings you can do for me." Her hand on my chest pushes me up against the wall and if I wasn't aware of her little trick – she was very easy to read once you understood what she liked and didn't like – I would say she was about to ask for something more intimate. "Could you explain to me why you let the Fallen scum live."

And just as quickly as her smile appeared, it disappeared and anger shone in her eyes. To be honest, I was little nervous especially since her fingers where crackling with lightning that sent small shocks throughout my body. Nothing painful or damaging, but they stung and were distracting.

But I never let any of that show on my face. "It's simple, Akeno-chan. Raynare is prideful and arrogant, with a serious hatred for most people, especially Angels, Devils and Humans. By forcing her to submit to my rule and live the rest of her life as a servant, it will be far more painful and devastating than simply killing her."

Akeno said nothing, but by the fact that the lightning on her fingers disappeared, it told me that my words had made sense and she even agreed with my reasoning.

"As for Kalawarner." I continued. "It's obvious she cares for Raynare, the fact that as soon as Raynare was about to die, she rushed forwards to help her proves that. That tells me that seeing Raynare suffering the damage to her pride constantly will be more than enough punishment for her."

"Is that the only reason?" She questioned, her frown becoming more prominent, no doubt aware of what a young and raring male such as myself could do to two beautiful females like them.

"If it wasn't, you would be more than welcome to join in." I move forwards, pressing one hand to her lower back and the other on her cheek as I pulled her towards me. "Perhaps, we could both be the Dom and they the Sub." She shivered lightly in my arms as her breathing became heavier and her rising arousal more than apparent.

Still, not to appear as weak, Akeno pulled away and looked me sternly in the eye.

"I will accept your reasoning, for now." She added and then turned to walk away, an extra sway to her hips. To be completely honest, I can't wait to fuck her.

Still, Akeno is a challenge that will not be conquered easily, despite my wishes. She was going to require careful planning to overcome, especially with all the barriers she's put up around her.

The flirting, seducing and other ploys she uses are all part of her defence mechanism designed to keep people, like me from looking deeper into her true character. It would have worked on most people, unfortunately for her, I'm not most people.

Still, my plans for Akeno can wait, currently I have a date with a hot nurse that just can't be put on hold.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

With a sigh, Chisato entered the main sitting room of her apartment using both hands to rub the towel into her hair to dry it. In fact, if anyone was to look through the window and into her apartment sitting room, they would have seen her clad in nothing but a towel that did little to hide her curvaceous and busty figure and in fact, only enhanced it.

Still, despite her apartment being relatively cheap and having a view that wasn't very nice – other apartment buildings – she showed no care for this and instead sat down upon her sofa in just her towel.

With a quick look to the clock on her wall, Chisato waved one arm in front of her and a small crystal ball appeared. It was murky and almost seemed to be filled with smoke that constantly moved around as if obscuring what was inside from view.

**"Chisato, you are late."** The voice on the other end spoke, booming and all-encompassing.

"Forgive me." Chisato begged, though her voice was plain and monotone, unperturbed by the palpable rage of the other individual. "I was preoccupied."

**"And what, was so important that you had to keep us waiting for so long?"** Another voice spoke, more feminine than the other.

"Simply the fight that Mikoto Hyoudou involved himself in." She stated as if it was unimportant and by the silence on the other end, she could tell they were interested. "Fallen Angels, weak though they were had attracted Mikoto's attention and he defeated them quite handily."

Her left index finger moved to her temple and slowly withdrew away, pulling a small silver strand of ethereal smoke with it. Then she placed it into the crystal ball and watched as the smoke formed into the image of Mikoto fighting the Fallen Angels at the abandoned church.

**"He is growing in power."** The male voice noted, his tone filled with curiosity as he replayed the battle once more.

**"Yes, far quicker than we had anticipated." **The female voice concurred, while Chisato remained seated, listening to the two people speak.** "But he is still not strong enough. As he is, the wielder of the Divine Dividing would destroy him. He needs to become stronger if we are to have a strong harvest unlike last time."**

Chisato allowed a smile to cross her beautiful features, knowing exactly how to ensure his growth continues. "Perhaps a bond, between master and slave? A test?" She offered and there was silence from the two disembodied voices before she heard them making sounds of agreement.

**"Mmm, an interesting proposal."** The man muttered, while the woman remained quiet. **"Yes, a slave bond will serve perfectly in testing his character and helping his power to grow. But the question is, who shall be the slave?"**

"Leave that to me." Chisato replied and she didn't need to hear them confirm as the fact their presence disappeared proved to be all the answer she needed.

With them gone, Chisato found her smile growing.

Mikoto was such a fascinating individual with a great deal of potential. And in terms of character, he was one filled with contradictions. Kind, yet ruthless, rational yet reckless, calm yet excitable. Everything about him was filled with contradictions, a gift that when unwrapped showed a new layer to his character.

A character that interested Chisato greatly.

Unlike the others, Chisato wasn't overly interested in harvesting the power that the Heavenly Dragons released when battling. Sure, the power she got from it was great in helping her regaining some of her lost power, but at the end of the day it was nothing more than a means to an end.

She knew what no one else did.

Mikoto would never be content to be someone else's tool for power. The other in their organisation had long since learnt from the mistake of allowing both of wielders of the Heavenly Dragon to survive after one of them died. After all, the energy released from said battle was always at its highest when both opponent were of near equal power.

To allow one to live where the other died resulted in the victor growing in power, while the loser had to play catch up. Normally resulting in the victor hunting the new wielder and killing them before they could become a threat. Because of this, less power was harvested due to the one-sided slaughter it became.

To combat this, their little organisation had started training individuals to work as a team for the sole purpose of killing the survivor of the Heavenly Dragons infamous battles. Some of those individuals even terrified her due to the power they wielded.

Luckily most of the clashes between the two Longinus wielders resulted in a mutual death and so, the hit teams were never put into much use. But even then, that didn't stop them from carrying out other assignments and missions, specifically hunting down traitors and conspirators.

Power didn't interest her like it did the rest of the organisation and in fact, Chisato would admit that she had grown fond of Mikoto. His struggles always served to be an endless source of amusement for her and she didn't really want to imagine how boring life would be when Vali and Mikoto fought.

Either way, both would be killed by the hit teams sent out by her superiors and so, life would go back to one of repetitive boredom.

_'Unless, I change things.' _She thought, but quickly shook away those thoughts of treachery. If her superiors even suspected her of being a traitor they would send out their very best to hunt her down and kill her.

Chisato didn't want that.

No, as much as Mikoto amused her and helped elevate the tedium of immortal life, he was not worth the risk.

Just yet.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Shizuka Marikawa was a beautiful and busty blonde woman, who was also a bit of an airhead despite being a gifted nurse. She was well liked by the student populace, partly considering that the males liked her for her beauty, but the girls liked her because she was kind.

But tonight, Shizuka was stressed.

Why you might ask? Well for a number of reasons really, the first being that she is going out with a much younger man who was also a student at the school she worked at. A taboo that could ruin her career if it got out.

Second was because despite all that worry about what the future could hold if it was ever discovered she went out with a student, she really wanted to look good. Shizuka didn't know why she was acting like this, Mikoto no matter how handsome and mature, was a student and therefore, she shouldn't be this nervous and excited about going out for a meal with him tonight.

Nor should she stressing over what to wear that didn't appear to slutty nor to prudish.

So, like she always did in these stressful situations, she called her longtime friend, Rika Minami.

Standing there naked, Shizuka looked at the five outfits she had laid out on her bed as she held the phone to her ear, nervously nibbling on her bottom lip as her eyes flickered to the clock.

"Shizuka-chan, what can I do for you?" Her friend greeted, the joy in her voice clearly heard and it helped out Shizuka at ease a little.

"I-I, need your help, Rika-chan." Shizuka admitted with a stutter, hoping that her ever curious friend wouldn't question too much into what she was planning this evening. Though deep down, Shizuka knew it was futile.

"Oh, now this is a rare occasion." Rika said, her interest peaked as Shizuka spared another glance at the clock. She had around an hour until Mikoto would be here, yet it seemed like it was both too short and too long of a wait. "So, what's the occasion?"

Shizuka took a few moments to consider how to put it across to her friend without revealing too much. "I-I, need you to help me pick out an outfit." Shizuka mentally congratulated herself on how she kept her dinner plans with a student secret from her friend.

"You have a date?" Rika questioned and Shizuka could hear the joy and curiosity in her friends voice. "With who? Is he hot? Rich? Kind? Please tell me he's not an asshole? Oh, how old is he?"

The questions were fired off in rapid succession to the point Shizuka couldn't respond to any of them. "Erm…"

"Ignore that, we'll talk more about it later. Just answer me this and I'll help you out with your outfit." Humming in agreement, Shizuka felt a feeling of dread go up her spine as her friend could be very stubborn when it came to learn all the information she could about any guy, Shizuka dated.

Rika was very protective of her blond friend, very aware of how her naivety and general cluelessness could lead to certain guys taking advantage of her and so, Rika had made it her duty to protect Shizuka from guys like that. But at the same time, Rika also took it upon herself to hook Shizuka up with guys to try and get her friend in a stable and healthy relationship.

"How did this happen? You know, you and him going out on a date?"

"It's not a date!" Shizuka responded quickly and by the laugh Rika gave, it wasn't very convincing. "Rika-chan." The blonde nurse whined like a child. "It's not a date, he's just treating me to a meal as an apology."

"Wait, an apology. What did he do?" Rika questioned, her voice dropping lower and becoming harsher.

Knowing what her friend was thinking, Shizuka was quick to intervene and clear any misunderstanding. "No, nothing like that. I was helping him when he collapsed from exhaustion and when he woke up he was little out of it and kinda ignored me. He came back and apologised for being rude and asked if he could make it up to me by taking me out for something to eat."

There was silence on the phone for a few moments.

"Rika-chan?" Shizuka questioned, wondering if her friend was alright.

"I'm fine, Shizuka-chan don't worry." Her friend spoke up, putting the blonde at ease. "So he didn't hurt you, at all?"

"Yes." Shizuka replied before realising what she said. "I mean yes as in he didn't hurt me. Honest."

Hearing her friend laugh, Shizuka released a sigh at how much her misfortune amused Rika. "So you need my help picking out an outfit, right." Shizuka gave nod and sound of agreement, even thought Rika couldn't see the former. "Well, what have you got on right now?"

"Nothing."

"Have you got the windows closed?" Rika questioned and Shizuka looked over to see that she did indeed have them closed.

"Yes."

Over the phone there was the sound of a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, what kind of a statement do you want to make?"

"Statement?" Shizuka questioned, not quite sure what Rika meant.

"Yea, do you want to have sex with him or not?" Shizuka blushed bright red, her mind instantly conjuring up images of her and Mikoto performing said acts. The spluttering she made, caused Rika to laugh once more. "Okay, not that then, jut yet. So get rid of the white dress, it's too slutty."

Doing as Rika said, she put the low-cut, revealing white dress back in the cupboard.

"Now, do you want to look sexy? Do you want him to look at you and not be able to keep his eyes off you?" The silence from Shizuka was once again all the answer Rika needed. "Right, put the blue dress away it's too conservative, so wear the black dress."

"What about the other outfits?"

"What about them? I can't see what they are and besides, you want to impress him, right?" Shizuka didn't answer, but she didn't need to. Rika knew Shizuka very well and could tell exactly what Shizuka meant even when she didn't say anything. "Then wear the dress, oh and put on the lingerie I bought you for your birthday last week after all, I pretty sure you haven't worn it yet."

"Thank you, Rika-chan."

"Don't mention it, Shizuka-chan." Rika replied. "Have fun on your not date and don't do anything I wouldn't do on the first date, or do and it could be a very _pleasurable_ evening for you."

Her face bright red, Shizuka let her phone drop onto the bed as she released a sigh at the teasing.

Curious as to what time it was, Shizuka looked up to see she still had more than fifty minutes left to get ready and despite that, she felt like butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Dressed in a pair of generic, black dress pants, shoes, a white shirt and a black tie I looked pretty normal. Nothing too major which was the plan, it was not a formal occasion and just two people going out for something to eat at one of the more expensive restaurants.

Honestly, I was actually trying hard to impress Shizuka.

With Saeko, it was easy. Just show that I can fight her on equal terms and occasionally beat her and that's it.

Rias wants someone who can help her beat Riser and free her from her impending marriage to said Phenex. Seemed to work out pretty well for Issei in canon so I don't see why it'll be any different for me.

Akeno was a sadist who liked to tease people. The latter being partly a defence mechanism, but she also liked people who could tease her back. That's what I did and she opened up to me more and more as she also got a little more daring each time we flirted.

Raynare and Kalawarner I had no clue. I hadn't seen them since our fight in the church, but I'd figure out what makes them tick soon enough.

To be completely honest, so far the women in my life were pretty easy to figure out. Each had unique likes and dislikes, kinks and fetishes. All it took was to notice the signs and soon, you could create a step-by-step guide on how to mould them into a member of your harem. Well, my harem.

Shizuka was no different.

Despite being a airhead, the clothes she wore were expensive, so she liked the finer things in life. But, because she worked in a school as a nurse, she wasn't into the overly expensive things. Hence, the little meal at a local restaurant in this part of town and not one of the restaurants in the centre of Kouh.

Plus, in the centre of town there was a higher chance of people seeing us together.

And well, that would ruin the chances of me fucking Shizuka tonight.

Coming to a stop in front of her house, I told the taxi driver to wait and stepped out of the car.

It was a nice house, big and also looked like it cost a fortune. Too much for a simple school nurse to afford. But then again, in the manga and anime, I believe Shizuka had a friend in a branch of the Japanese Military. Can't remember if they lived together, but I assume that they did in this universe.

Which, thinking about it was perfect.

From what I can remember, her friend was hot and I wouldn't mind having sex with both women. Hell, to be honest there aren't many women I wouldn't have sex. Well, except for loli's and children.

I'm not that much of a pervert.

Koneko was a good example, right now she the definition of a loli. But she was also young and still growing. Her ass was top notch, her having sat on my lap a few times had given me all the chances to feel it. At the same time her breasts were starting to develop as well, small but growing.

When she was older I'd claim her, but for now I was just laying the groundwork. Same with Ravel Phenex, I remember that she was pretty cute, but right now she's a little too young and under developed for me to actually want in any sexual manner.

Knocking on the door, I waited for a few moments before the door opened revealing Shizuka stood before me. And wasn't she a beautiful sight to behold.

She wore a tight-fitting, strapless black dress that went down to just above her knees. It strained against her breasts revealing a sizeable amount of cleavage, but at the same time kept everything hidden. Plus, the stockings she wore were sexy, what can I say, they just do it for me.

"Shizuka-chan." I greeted, choosing not to refer to her as sensei like I did at school. Despite the informal and intimate suffix at the end of her name, Shizuka gave only a light blush and small smile. "You look beautiful."

"H-hello, Mikoto." No suffix, unfortunate but not unexpected. "You look h-handsome yourself."

Smiling, I presented one arm. "Shall we?" Nodding her head, Shizuka hooked her arm around mine and we began the walk back to the taxi. I could see the eyes of the driver on Shizuka, but I couldn't find it within me to care. If she was naked then I would mind his prying eyes, but clothed as she is, he can look all he wants. At the end of the day, it'll be me fucking this woman and not him.

The drive was done in relative silence, Shizuka being a little awkward in how to act around me. While I myself, kept my eyes flickering between Shizuka and road, though my fingers did run across the back of her neck now and again.

She didn't say anything, hadn't when I blatantly put one arm over the back of her seat and even then, gave no indication of asking me to stop as I ran my fingers along her neck. In fact, the blush on her cheeks and the shivers that occasionally struck her body meant she enjoyed my ministrations.

Eventually however, we came to a stop and after paying the taxi driver the necessary amount of money, we exited the car and walked towards the restaurant. It was a popular local restaurant that was praised for its excellent food and costumer service. It had also recently started becoming a franchise of its own, mostly in different parts of Kouh, but successful restaurants like this would eventually extend beyond a single town.

Entering inside, I walked towards where a server was stood at a small counter with a computer laid out in front. "Table for two, under Hyoudou." I said and the server looked down, making sure we were on the list.

Once we were, he had one of the waiters that was walking by lead us to our table.

After ordering a bottle of wine – not really my favourite drink, but Shizuka seems to like it so what the hell – and our food we began engaging in a little bit of small talk.

"So, what exactly made you want to become a nurse at a school?" I asked and Shizuka's face broke out into a small smile.

"Well, I erm, originally wanted to be surgeon." She replied gaining my attention. "But, I did a placement at a school as a nurse during my course and well, I really enjoyed it." Then her beautiful face twisted into a frown. "When I went back into school to finish my course, the new teacher we had attempted to blackmail."

She never specified what she meant, yet she didn't need to. It was quite obvious and when faced with a woman like Shizuka I could see why a man would attempt to blackmail her for sexual favours.

Would I do it myself?

Who knows.

"Anyway, I refused and then I got hired as a full time nurse at Kouh. At the time it wasn't as prestigious and was still a coed school." She finished.

"And what do you think about it being a coed school now?" I asked, taking a sip of my wine.

Shizuka didn't answer right away. "I like it." She replied with nod of her head and a smile on her face.

Smirking, I nodded my head. "So do I." Again, we dissolved into chatter as we talked about our lives and shared stories. But really, I wasn't paying full attention to the conversation, just enough to keep up with the conversation. Instead, my eyes were focused on studying Shizuka's body and every contour.

At the same time, I used something I had been practising for a while.

Rias had told me at one time that the natural allure that Devils exuded – the very same allure used to make them so popular and desirable – mixed with the faint scent of a Dragon from my Sacred Gear that only grew stronger as my connection to it grew stronger was extremely irresistible. Even by Devil standards, which explained why Rias and Akeno were so horny practically twenty-four seven.

Well, I'm pretty sure Akeno is permanently horny and Rias is only marginally less so.

But they're Devils.

For a human like Shizuka, it was intoxicating which explained why she agreed to this little date of ours. Turns out I had been utilising this allure to get my way and well, I wasn't going to allow such a dangerous tool to go untrained.

And I was pleased to say that my training was paying off as I saw the blush on Shizuka's face grow as she fidgeted in her seat.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

After enjoying a nice meal, me and Shizuka made our way back to her home.

Exiting the taxi, the two of us made our way up to the entrance of her house and as she put the key in the door she turned around. "Thank you, for tonight."

Shrugging my shoulders, I spared her a smile. "Don't mention it, I wanted to say thank you for helping me." I said, knowing full well that a thank you would have served just as well considering it was technically her job to help students. "Besides, it's been fun."

"Yes, it has." She replied and then took note of the taxi that had driven off. "It's gone."

Looking behind me as to act as if I hadn't already paid the driver and let him go in his way, I then shrugged once more. "Oh well, it's a nice night so I'll think walk home. Besides, haven't got school tomorrow so there's no rush to get up early or anything."

Shizuka nodded her head and looked like she was considering something.

"Well, I will see you later, Shizuka-chan." Taking her hand in one of mine, I gently placed a kiss on it like the charming man I am before turning on my heel and walking away.

However, before I even made it a few steps Shizuka called out for me. "Wait!" Turning around, I saw her nibbling on her bottom lip and looking at the other houses suspiciously. "Would you like to come inside for a drink?" She asked finally.

Remaining silent as to make Shizuka squirm a little, I eventually smiled and nodded my head. "That would be lovely, thank you."

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Shizuka didn't know what to think. Hell she couldn't even think straight no matter how she tried, all she could think of was Mikoto and how handsome he looked. It had always been a thought in the back of her mind ever since Akeno delivered him to her with a severe case of exhaustion.

She had been able to ignore it for the most part, and she had been relieved when he left. Only for the thought to still be at the back of her mind and the feelings she felt whenever seeing him passed out on the bed came to the forefront of her mind whenever one of his little fangirls even mentioned his name.

It only got worse when he came to apologise and invited her out for a meal as an apology.

Those feelings of desire and arousal came washing over her like a typhoon, stronger than before. And all she had been capable of thinking was how much she wanted him to…and there she went again.

Shaking her head, Shizuka sipped on her water gently, not trusting herself to do something she might regret if she drank alcohol.

"Is everything alright, Shizuka-chan?" Her eyes flickered up to Mikoto who sat across from her on the sofa. His posture relaxed and in one hand he held a small glass of juice. She had offered an alcoholic despite being a staff member at the school he went to, if only to not disappoint him. He had refused politely and she herself had no plans to drink any more alcohol tonight less she get drunk and do something she might regret.

But the moment her eyes landed on him, she was unable to tear her gaze away. It was one of the reasons she had been attempting to avoid looking at him all night. He was handsome, devilishly so.

His hair was wild and untamed, his face chiselled and angular. And not to mention his body, that muscular lean body that was barley hidden by his clothing that strained against his lean muscular frame.

Unwillingly, her eyes trailed down his body, imagining what he would look like without his clothes on. It was only when her eyes landed on his crotch did Shizuka snap back to reality.

Standing up suddenly, Shizuka stuttered out an excuse to leave the room and quickly left. Almost running out of the living room and up the stairs leaving Mikoto alone on the sofa. If she had stayed, she might have seen the smirk on his face.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Sitting there, I watched Shizuka's eyes flicker around the room. It was almost funny to watch how unwilling she was to look at me, but then again, I had been slowly amplifying her sense of arousal just by sitting there and drinking my juice.

A choice of drink I had taken to prove to Shizuka the next day to prove to her that the night of pleasure we were going to engage in later tonight, was not influenced by alcohol. Both of us would be sober just to nail it home to Shizuka that she wanted to me.

Part of me almost felt bad, in some lights this could be considered manipulation and perhaps that's right. But at the same time, the allure a Devil released only enhanced a persons baser instincts. Most of the male student body already found Rias and Akeno to be extremely attractive, the allure simply amplified to the point they viewed them as Goddesses and worshipped them as such.

Shizuka on some level already found me attractive, my allure just amplified that to the same degree.

So really, all I was doing was giving Shizuka that extra push to give into the desire she had for me.

"I-I need to go to the bathroom!" She exclaimed quickly before rushing out for the room.

Smirking as she all but rushed out of the room, I downed the rest of my glass and placed it on the table before slowly making it up the stairs. Moving upstairs, I looked at the room that was closed and saw the light on underneath letting me know that Shizuka was in there.

Moving around, I tested the other rooms and saw that one was pretty bare. I assumed that this was her friends room. There was barely anything in here besides a bed, a bedside table, a few cupboards and also what looked to be a safe. If my memory serves correctly, then I would find a collection of guns stored in there.

Useful in a zombie apocalypse, but for the world of the supernatural, barely worth the effort it would take to get in there.

With my interest lost in this room, I moved to the next one.

It was quite obvious that this was Shizuka's room, the fact that it actually looked like someone lived her unlike the other one was all the proof I needed. It was laid out similar to the other room as well, but had numerous photos scattered around the room.

Moving forwards, I took a look and noticed that most of them consisted of photos of Shizuka and another woman. Tanned skin, purple hair and curvaceous and busty body. Yep, this was her friend alright and just like I remembered, she was hot.

"I don't know what to do?" My ears twitched as I picked up the sound of a hushed conversation and focused my hearing to pick up the sound of Shizuka on the phone with someone else. As I listened to the conversation continue, I felt my smirk widen further and making sure to be quiet, made my way back downstairs.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Chisato, sighed tiredly as she watched Shizuka talk to her friend, Rika Minami over the phone. The night so far had been amusing to watch as Mikoto used his unique gifts to make the night very uncomfortable for the busty nurse who wanted nothing more than to jump the younger male, only for her morals to stop her.

However, now it was just getting sad and boring.

Shizuka's friend had obviously picked up on the fact that Shizuka wanted to have sex with Mikoto, but didn't know why or what was holding the blonde back. So her help was limited to just saying:

"Do you want to fuck him? If you do have sex with him? If not, don't. It's as simple as that."

But no matter how many times Rika said it, Shizuka still procrastinated and Chisato was getting very, very bored. '_If you can't come to the decision yourself, Marikawa.' _Reaching out with her magic through the orb she let the tendrils enter it and then to Shizuka. '_Then I'll do it for you.'_

Shizuka remained silent and still as her friend once again repeated herself. "Okay." The blonde replied with a nod of her head and determined look on her face. "I'll do it." Smirking, Chisato leaned back looking forward to the show she was about to get. "But how do I do it?" That bit made Chisato groan in annoyance at her coworkers naivety.

'_When this is all over, Marikawa. I'll teach you a few things.'_ She muttered mentally.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Sitting patiently, I enjoy the quietness of Shizuka's home. It's a big difference to my own home which is always busy. My dad is rarely round on a morning as he rushes to get off to work early, he gets paid a decent amount so my mum stays at home as a housewife. The main source of noise, has and always will be Issei.

Especially as of recently.

He'd always been loud, proclaiming his love for breasts and for a harem whenever he could. His two friends, we're just as bad as the three of them could be insufferable when they decide to spend the night or day at our house.

It's one of the reasons why I had gotten a job at a local pub. The extra money I got helped to pay for things like this date and I had already spoken to Saeko about the two of us moving into an apartment together. Due to me being at school, I didn't have much time to work a job that would pay me a good enough wage to help cover even half the expenses required to live in an apartment. So, until I could defeat Riser, Saeko would be covering most the expenses unless Rias decides to step in.

With how desperate Rias is, I doubt she'll not help. But me and Saeko had already got this agreement and she had already looked into buying an apartment within the next few days.

However, it wasn't coming soon enough for my liking.

Issei, despite being a lovable idiot had been grating on my nerves with his jealousy. I should have expected it really considering I was technically stealing his 'harem' even though it wasn't actually his in this world. If there's another dimension where I don't exist then possibly, but not this one.

With Rias also spending every night with me when I sleep at home and not with Saeko, it usually meant Issei was even more insufferable. After all, in his mind the only possible thing me and Rias could be doing that would warrant her staying over was having sex.

We weren't which only made it more annoying. Rias was hot, despite her many flaws and she was very aware of her sexuality. She was also very aware of how attractive I found her and new that I had a weakness for beautiful women – which I do – and so used her sexuality to manipulate me as best as she could. Now, this would work in most cases, but I was aware of my weakness and so, was also aware of what she was trying to do.

I was impressed really, using her sexuality to manipulate me into being more loyal was smart. To bad her attempts while enjoyable, were also annoying because it always left me blue balled. Issei only made it worse when he angrily muttered about me and Rias having sex, reminding of what could have been.

So, the quietness of Shizuka's home was a welcome change.

Who am I kidding, the only reason I enjoy it so much is because I know exactly what Shizuka is doing upstairs.

I had heard her call her friend in a moment of desperation and vulnerability for advice. And now, I was going to get what I had come for. Even if this night had turned out to be a waste of time, it would still have worked perfectly in helping me gaining a foothold into claiming Shizuka.

Luckily that was unnecessary, Shizuka's friend, Rika turned out to be persuasive and knew what to say to Shizuka to convince her to have sex with me. Because Shizuka pretty suddenly changed her mind and decided to no longer deny wanting to have sex with me.

Strange? Yes, but unwanted? No.

Hearing the telltale sound of footsteps coming down the stairs I looked up to see that Shizuka was walking down the spiral staircase and bloody hell was she going all out. The top of her strapless dress was pulled down a bit further revealing far more cleavage as well as hinting at the tip of her nipples. In fact, I reckon if it wasn't for one of Shizuka's hand holding onto her stomach, it would have dropped to the ground.

She also had far more sway to her hips, which in turn caused her breasts to swing around a bit more, especially considering she no longer had a bra to hold them in place – the outline of her nipples in the dress was a clear indicator – meant that I was being treated to a very beautiful sight.

So beautiful that my cock twitched in my pants, not that it hadn't been all night.

However, it seems while I was enjoying the sight, so was Shizuka. She was nervous, I could tell that instantly, and she was also embarrassed. The bright red blush on her cheeks was all the answer I needed, even if she did keep her eyes focused entirely on me.

Smirking, I leaned back into the chair and looked up as Shizuka came to a stop before me.

"Mikoto-kun." She said quietly, her voice slightly breathless. "It's late." She leaned down, bracing her free hand on my inner thighs, the tips of her fingers mere millimetres from my manhood. "Would you like to stay tonight?" She asked, having leaned forwards causing her large breasts to drop.

My eyes like any males flickered down and took a few moments to take in the deep cleavage before moving my gaze up to look into Shizuka's eyes. "Yes, it would be my pleasure.' I replied, my voice dropping a few octaves.

Despite this, Shizuka didn't blush as much as I expected. Sure her already red cheeks darkened, but other than that, nothing. Still, I didn't let it get to me and instead watched as Shizuka smiled and nodded her head.

"That's good." She stood back up and presented one hand to me. "I'll show you where you can stay tonight." Taking her offered hand, I let her help me to my feet before finding myself dragged behind her.

I was led upstairs and instead of being taken to Shizuka's bedroom like I expected, I was instead taken to her friends bedroom. "This is my friends room, but because she's not here you can stay here tonight." Just as she turned to leave and I was left thinking maybe she had gotten cold feet, she turned back around. "I'm going to have a shower and go to bed, but if you need anything, my room will be open all night."

With that said, Shizuka left the room and I was left standing there for a few moments until I broke out my temporary stupor.

I had honestly not expected that.

Shizuka had been a little nervous and fidgety all night and now, she suddenly gained all this confidence after one conversation with her friend. Strange, but I wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As I looked around the room once more, I decided to take off my shirt, tie and pants before heading out into the corridor. Both the bathroom and her bedroom lights were on, but I couldn't here the shower going so I moved to the right down towards her bedroom door.

Not even knocking, I grasped the doorknob and pushed opened the door to see Shizuka stood there in nothing but a lacy thong and stockings with a garter belt.

"O-oh, M-Mikoto-kun!" She stuttered our, her face darkening a few shades red as her hands instinctively moved to cover her breasts before her face twisted to one of determination. "Can I help you with something?" Her hands dropped down back by her sides as she went to the bed picking up the towel that was laying there, bending down and presenting her ass to me in the most unnecessary, but arousing sight ever.

"Actually, yes." I said standing in the doorway as Shizuka moved towards me. "I was wondering if I could use your shower as well."

"My shower?" She questioned, with a confused look on her face.

Nodding my head, I moved forwards as Shizuka moved to the side. I followed her until she found her back against the wall and me in front of her, the nipples resting tantalisingly on the top of her breasts gently brushing against the hard planes of my chest.

"Yes." Taking another step forward, I rested one arm against the wall near her head and braced my other hand against the wall near her hip, my thumb brushing along her soft, smooth skin. "In fact, we could if it's not inappropriate, share a shower?" I offered as a suggestion, enjoying the feeling of breasts squished against my chest while her hands remain stiffly down by her side, having kept them there due to being unaware as to where to put them.

"Share?" She muttered, looking up at me before she gasped as I quickly grasped her hips bringing them against mine so that she could feel just how hard I was.

"Yes." I whispered, leaning down to her ear and allowing my breath to wash over the skin of her neck. "It's late and this way, we save water." Moving my hands a bit further down, I cupped her ass as Shizuka finally wrapped her arms around my neck. "What do you say?"

She was silent before she quietly nodded her head.

"Excellent." With that I pulled away and left the room, but not before I noticed the shocked and slightly irritated look she gave me as I left the room.

Sometimes, it's good to be me.

**-X- Line Break -X-**

Maybe it was my impatience or maybe Shizuka was actually annoyed at me and decided to get her own back on me. Either way, I felt like I had been stood in the shower for a good few moments I heard the door closing at long last.

Through the steamy glass window, I could make out the blurred figure of Shizuka stood before me and heard the sliding glass door open.

I didn't turn around, where was the fun in that. I wanted her to come to me, not the other way round. Sure I'd initiate some forms of intimacy to get the ball moving, but if any of the girls I hadn't claimed wanted to go further, they had to be the ones to initiate it.

Not me.

That's just how I rolled.

Feeling soft piles of flesh pushing up against my back as a head rested on my shoulder and arms wrapped around my waist, I smirked. "I was beginning to wonder if you were actually going to show up." I told her and Shizuka said nothing, instead she seemed entirely too focused on running her arms up and down my abdominal muscles.

"I was…getting ready." She replied.

So really, she was just getting her own back. Fair enough, I'm not going to act all pissy, but I'll make sure she can't walk tomorrow.

"I see." Just as I said that, I tensed up as her delicate fingers wrapped around my hard shaft and gave it a few pumps. "I wasn't aware you had to get ready for a shower." I replied after my initial shock at her forward actions.

Unlike Saeko, she knew what she was doing. It was definitely not the first time she had done this and while the thought of over men touching her pissed me off, I was fine with it. Once I was done with her, she wouldn't be touching another men ever again.

Grasping her hands, I gently pried them away from my shaft and pulled Shizuka so that she was underneath the water before me. I took a few moments to take in the sight of the water running down her naked body before I eagerly moved forwards, claiming her lips with mine. Shizuka did her best to return the kiss, but it was obvious to me that she had been out of practise for a while.

I, on the other hand had been having regular sex with Saeko, not to mention the various times I had gotten horny when waking up beside a naked Rias and kissed her. Nothing more, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her, but she always pulled away at the last second.

Even so, I had been getting a lot of practise and so, quickly dominated the kiss.

Moving forwards, I pinned Shizuka up against the wall, taking both her wrists in one hand and holding them above her head. With both her arms pinned, I used my free hand to wander over her body.

My fingers trailed down her neck, cupped and mauled the soft flesh of breasts. Occasionally switching from one breast to the other and moving to play with the nipples, rolling them between my finger and thumb. Then moved them down her stomach, loving the feeling of her muscles flinching at the ticklish sensation before grasping her plump ass in one hand. Pulling it apart and allowing the water that ran down the curve of her back to rush over her backdoor.

Then I moved round and placed two fingers upon her wet entrance causing Shizuka to gasp into the kiss, a sound I eagerly swallowed as my tongue plundered her mouth.

"You're such a slut." I muttered into her ear after breaking the kiss and Shizuka did nothing to deny my statement. It was then in realised just how far gone Shizuka was, so lost in her lust she didn't even react to me statement, Saeko didn't and in fact revelled when I talked to her in such a way, but that was Saeko. A woman entirely different in temperament to Shizuka.

Or perhaps not so different after all.

"Kissing a student while your naked." I nibbled on her ear as Shizuka buried her head in my shoulder, letting out small moans and whimpers as I thrust two fingers in and out of her tight pussy. "Wearing that slutty dress, you wanted me to fuck you tonight, didn't you?"

Despite my words, Shizuka said nothing. Her hands struggled to free themselves from my grasp but my Devil enhanced strength kept them in place quite easily. But that didn't stop her hips from moving in time with my fingers, which just so happened to result in her grinding against my hard shaft.

I don't know how long it had been since Shizuka had last been fucked. However, I doubt this is entirely the fault of me exposing her to my allure and Draconic scent the entire evening. If so, it was more potent than I thought.

Pulling my fingers out of her caused Shizuka to look up at me in shock and disappointment, her eyes silently begging me to pick up where I left off. And I wanted to, so desperately. But I also wanted something far more desirable.

The feeling of her fat tits wrapped around my cock.

"Before I give you the sweet feeling of cumming around my fingers, you need to do something for me." Removing my hand from around her wrists, I watched in amusement as her hands moved down to her sides, one hand quickly moving between her legs to continue where I had finished.

Reaching out, I pulled the hand away and rested it upon my cock, taking her other hand and placing it there as well. "I want to do to you what every man has imagined you doing to them. I want you to wrap those big tits of yours around my cock and hold them there."

Blushing, Shizuka remained standing for a few moments, an internal war going on inside of her before her lust won out. Dropping to her knees, Shizuka kissed the tip of my shaft and then, with a slightly embarrassedly smile on her face, wrapped her tits around my pulsing manhood.

And it was glorious.

The feeling was indescribable, the pleasure I felt only amplified as I took in the sight of what was going on. Shizuka, the nurse every man and boy in Kouh lusted after, on her knees and her breasts wrapped around my cock.

Her breasts were bigger than I thought, especially seen as though my cock wasn't exactly small. But even then, her breasts had completely swallowed my manhood to the point I couldn't even make out the tip. However, I could feel exactly how close it was to breaking out from the valley and began to thrust upwards.

It was amusing to watch the blush on Shizuka's face as she felt the tip of my manhood hit her chin.

After a few more times, she moved back and looked down at the tip as it peaked out from her breasts before looking up at me. Without words, I tried to convey what I wanted her to do, and whether she understood me or not, she started to kiss and lick the tip as it peaked out

My pleasure exploded tenfold as I released a groan at the feeling of her pouty lips sucking on my cockhead.

It was great, glorious even and I couldn't get enough of it.

My thrusts became more frantic and I could feel my end fast approaching. The combination of having her breasts wrapped around my cock, the feeling of her lips sucking on my tip and the sight of Shizuka on her knees was too much.

Removing my hands from where they had been braced upon the wall I ran them through her wet, blonde locks and gripped them tightly. Not enough to hurt her, but enough to allow me to apply some pressure.

Pressure that I used to push Shizuka further and further down upon my cock.

Her grips on her breasts quickly fell as they bounced in the air as more and more of my cock disappeared down her tight throat. It was already begin to twitch as my end approached and eventually I reached a point where I could go no further.

Shizuka unlike Saeko hadn't learned to suppress her gag reflex – it took a few attempts at deep throating before Saeko learned to do it mind you – but still, she did remarkably well to take nearly all of my cock down her throat. She had taken over double my meat compared to Saeko on her first try and her gag reflex was starting to act up.

However, I kept myself there for a few moments.

The feel of her muscles clenching down on my cock as she gagged was extremely pleasurable, not to mention the obscene sounds she made. Still, I eventually pulled back till just the tip remained and gave Shizuka only a few short seconds to recover before my cock swelled and shot burst after burst of my seed into her mouth.

Her cheeks swelled outwards at the sudden load as her wide eyes looked up at me in shock at the obscene amount I had released.

Even more so when I continued to release more into her already overstuffed mouth.

She swallowed as much as she could, but it eventually became too much and so I pulled back and fired my last few loads onto her face and tits. It was a beautiful sight to behold for the few seconds it lasted until the water started to wash it off.

"That was amazing." I panted and Shizuka blushed, still swallowing the last of my seed.

Her eyes panned down as she lifted up her cum covered breasts and then looked at me in minor annoyance at getting her dirty, but it didn't last when I flashed her a smile.

Besides, how could she stay annoyed at me when she seemed to enjoy the taste of my cum. The fact that she was licking up the rest that covered her body before leaning forwards to help clean off my cock was all either of us needed to know.

"So, I never took you for a woman who swallowed." Watching as her head bobbed up and sown slowly on my cock, her tongue swirling around my cock and cleaning it of all my excess cum.

She blushed releasing my newly cleaned cock with a pop. "I-it's not like that." She muttered, but both of us knew it was different. Presenting one hand to her, I helped Shizuka to her feet before spinning her around, bringing her ass to my hips and sliding my cock between both cheeks.

"Oh yea." I whispered, placing a few kisses along the side of her neck as my hands moved round her body, one moving up to play with her breasts while the other moved down to play with her pussy. "And whys that?"

Shizuka leaned back, her head resting on my shoulder as her right hand moved down to join my left in playing with her womanhood. "Y-you, ah." She gasped out in pleasure as she inserted a finger to join the two I already had inside of her, that one moving to lead mine to her particularly sensitive areas. "You taste so good." She mumbled quietly.

Smirking, I redoubled my efforts as I ground my cock against her ass while Shizuka struggled to remained standing.

Feeling her free hand grasping the hair on the back of my head, I allowed her to pull me up to kiss her, it was a little awkward knowing I had just recently released my load into her, but to be honest, I was past the point of caring.

**A/N: So, here it is. The next chapter at long last. Sorry for the long wait but I had a bit of a problem with my computer and lost not only this chapter, but the other four chapters I had written out as well. As a result of this, I kind of lost all interest and suffered from a case of writers block. I knew what I wanted to write and had already done it once, I just couldn't motivate myself to rewrite it.**

**But I finally managed to get some inspiration and here it is. Hopefully it is good and if not I apologise.**

**Now, so far the harem is as follows:**

**Rias Gremory.**

**Akeno Himejima.**

**Koneko Toujou.**

**Saeko Busujima.**

**Chisato Hasegawa.**

**Raynare.**

**Kalawarner.**

**Shizuka Marikawa.**

**Rika Minami.**

**So besides the inclusion of Rika, the only difference is the removal of Sona who I have decided to pair with Saji. However, members of her peerage will be apart of Mikoto's harem so don't worry those of you who have requested for a certain Queen to be included.**

**Anyway, onto the questions (or question really, every other question/complaint has already been answered in the A/N at the start of the chapter so go read that if you haven't already).**

**XenoLucifer: Have you ever heard of the Butterfly Effect, where something as tiny and minuscule as the flap of a butterflies wings can cause a tsunami on the other side of the world, pretty sure that's what the saying is. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that something small like saving Raynares life can have changes upon the cannon storyline by simply existing and being near the protagonist. Maybe not majorly, but enough to change key parts of that canon storyline.**


End file.
